Veritatem dies aperit
by colubrum
Summary: Czarodziejski świat był zacofany. Dobra żona miała urodzić dziedzica, by ten kontynuował linię i nazwisko. Lily Potter zawiodła w tym zadaniu. Oto historia Harry Potter, która była dziewczynką.
1. Chapter 1

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

 **Poznajmy rodzinę Dursleyów**

* * *

Wiatr rozdmuchał papierki po cukierkach, które dzieci pogubiły świętując Halloween. Część śmieci zaplątała się w nagi żywopłot jakich wiele na Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna ulica nie kojarzyła się ani trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem.

— Vernon! Vernon chodź tu natychmiast! — Petunia Dursley krzyknęła na męża trzymając w ramionach wystraszone dziecko owinięte w sam kocyk, które chwilę wcześniej leżało na jej progu.

— Co się stało Petunio, kochanie… czy to dziecko? — zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.

— Weź mleko — odpowiedziała ostrym tonem.

Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry. Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy. Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów. Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.

Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta. Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów. Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat. Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju. Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy. Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać. Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów, nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie takiego dziecka. A przynajmniej do dzisiaj pan Dursley był o tym święcie przekonany.

Vernon chwycił butelki, rozejrzał się po ulicy i nie widząc żadnego z sąsiadów zamknął drzwi i ruszył za żoną do kuchni. Gdy do niej wchodził zobaczył, jak Petunia zapala jakiś zamknięty list od płomienia na kuchence i wrzuca go do zlewu, by ten zamienił się, po krótkim pomarszczeniu i poskręcaniu, w popiół.

— Eee… Petunio, kochanie… możesz teraz powiedzieć co się dzieje… — spróbował ponownie.

Dudley siedział przypięty do krzesełka przy stole w kuchni i bębnił plastikową łyżeczką o blat, niezadowolony z braku uwagi. Normalnie pana Dursleya rozbawiłoby to zachowanie, teraz jednak go to tylko irytowało, więc zabrał mu łyżkę, na co chłopiec zaczął marudzić. Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem wściekłego bazyliszka. A później westchnęła i usiadła, poprawiając sobie dziecko w ramionach.

— Jak wiesz, moja siostra ma dziecko.

Pan Dursley spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, zwykle udawali, że jego żona nie ma siostry.

—Tak… — zaczął ostrożnie — syna… musi być teraz w wieku Dudley'a, prawda? Jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?

— Harry… i to nie… och… — pani Dursley przytuliła dziecko, jakby od niego zależało jej życie. — Czy możemy porozmawiać jak wrócisz? Muszę nakarmić tę dwójkę.

— Dobrze — wiedział, że wspominanie siostry zawsze przygnębiało Petunię.

O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser i jak co dzień wyszedł z domu. Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive, popadając w codzienną rutynę i starając się skupić na kontrahentach, z którymi miał dzisiaj spotkanie.

Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnienia o świdrach. Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, podobnie jak zeszłego dnia, że naokoło jest nadal mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. Pan Dursley domyślał się, że ma to związek z Potterami. Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach z powrotem zagościły świdry.

Tego dnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Praktycznie pobiegł do samochodu i ruszył w stronę Privet Drive.

Pani Dursley zachowywała się jakby spędziła całkiem normalny, miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego zwrotu („nie chcę!") oraz, że Harry zjadł wszystkie swoje warzywa. Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudley'a do łóżeczka (Harry nie sprawiał kłopotów), praktycznie cały już wibrował z niepokoju. Kiedy do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty i tekturową teczkę, stwierdził, że dłużej tak nie może. Musi z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.

— Petunio…

Pani Dursley uciszyła go gestem dłoni, upiła łyk herbaty z filiżanki i podała mu teczkę. Vernon wpatrywał się w kawałek tektury, jakby ten mógł go ugryźć w każdej chwili, ale ostatecznie wziął go od swojej żony.

— Po pierwsze, Harry nie jest chłopcem, Vernon. To mała dziewczynka.

— Co…

Pan Dursley czuł jakby ktoś uderzył go prosto w jelita. Petunia zawsze chciała mieć córeczkę, jednak po komplikacjach przy porodzie Dudley'a już nigdy nie mogła mieć więcej dzieci. To był cios dla niej, jeden, po którym jeszcze się podniosła.

— Wiesz z jakim rodzajem moja siostra się związała — zaczęła Petunia — oni są bardzo zacofani pod pewnymi względami. I kiedy jej mąż zaczął tryskać o tym, jak to będzie mieć małego męskiego dziedzica, gdyż Potterowie zawsze mają chłopców, to ona… to ona była przerażona, gdy dowiedziała się, że ma urodzić córkę.

— Totalne bzdury — mruknął Vernon.

— Niestety masz rację, kochanie. Ale _oni_ tacy są — odpowiedziała mu jadowicie. — Śmiertelność wśród dziewczynek z głównych gałęzi rodu jest nienaturalnie wysoka. Lily miała więc powody, by się bać. Na szczęście położna była doświadczoną kobietą, niejedno już widziała, nie jednej młodej żonie w takiej sytuacji pomogła.

— Więc to było jakieś ichnie czary-mary? — Vernon zapytał, krzywiąc się na sam pomysł.

— Tak, Harry miał być chłopcem dopóki Lily nie urodzi prawdziwego dziedzica. A jeśli dziewczynka znalazła się u nas, to znaczy, że moja siostra nie żyje.

Pan Dursley zamarł. Ci ludzie byli straszni, ale z pewnością nie życzył swojej szwagierce śmierci. Wziął w objęcia żonę, próbując choć trochę ją pocieszyć. Petunia dała mu smutny uśmiech pełen wdzięczności.

— Co teraz zrobimy, Petunio?

— W tej teczce są wszystkie dokumenty Harrietty. Lily wysłała mi je jakiś czas temu, wtedy nie wiedziałam czym są, nie chciałam otworzyć listu, ale coś powstrzymywało mnie przed jego spaleniem.

Vernon pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Dziś, gdy położyłam dzieci na drzemkę, poszłam i odszukałam go. W środku była ta teczka i list. Podobno w ich świecie trwała jakaś wojna i moja siostra obawiała się o życie swoje i jej rodziny. Była prawie pewna, że po jej śmierci i śmierci jej męża, Harry zostanie powierzona nam pod opiekę. Przygotowała wszystko, Vernon, wszystko. Dokumenty, konto bankowe, na którym są pieniądze na edukację Harrietty i by wspierać nas jak również.

Pan Dursley otworzył teczkę i zaczął przeglądać umieszczone w nim akta. Jego żona miała rację, było tam wszystko, łącznie z wpisowym dziewczynki i ich syna Dudley'a do Our Lady of Victories School w Londynie.

— Ona byłaby, byłaby…

— Tak, kochanie. Byłaby naszą małą córeczką. Siostrą bliźniaczką naszego Dziudziaczka — Petunia uśmiechnęła się do Vernona.

Vernon spojrzał na swoją żonę. Już dawno nie widział jej tak szczęśliwej, tak pełnej życia. To była kobieta, którą spotkał, którą pokochał, i którą poślubił. Jego Petunia wróciła. A on nie chciał, by znowu odeszła, zrobi wszystko dla jej dobra, i jeśli to znaczyło, że ma przyjąć w swoim życiu jeszcze jedno dziecko, to nie zamierzał się z tym kłócić.

 **oOo**

Harry stała przed bramą szkoły i czekała na mamę. Jej brat ganiał jeszcze po podwórku z innymi chłopakami i kopał piłkę. Gdyby ktoś obcy spojrzał na nich, to nigdy nie powiedziałby, że byli bliźniętami. Dudley miał jasne, blond włosy, gdy Harry miała czarne. Dudley miał niebieskie oczy, zaś Harry miała zielone. Dudley miał bliznę na kolanie, która była pamiątką po spektakularnej wywrotce na rowerze i była pokazywana wszystkim, jakby to była rana wojenna lub coś jeszcze wspanialszego. Za to Harry miała bardzo cienką bliznę na czole, przypominająca zygzak błyskawicy. Dziewczynka niezbyt ją lubiła, stąd prawie zawsze podkradała mamie puder, żeby ją zamaskować oraz zasłaniała ją włosami.

Chłopiec był sportowcem, zainteresowanym sztukami walki, gdy jego siostra wolała zaszyć się gdzieś z książką i posłuchać muzyki. Byli więc jak dzień i noc. Ich mama, Petunia Dursley zawsze jednak podkreślała, że oboje wzięli swoje funkcje po dziadkach i to całkiem normalnie, że bliźnięta dwujajowe są do siebie niepodobne. To znaczy, oni byli do siebie podobni. Jeśli ktoś się dobrze przyjrzał, to mógł zobaczyć, że kształt ich oczu i ust jest identyczny, że mają te same dłonie i uszy. Oraz, że twarz jednego i drugiego jest obsypana drobnymi, jasnymi piegami. Nikt nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie są rodziną.

Harry odwróciła się lekko, by spojrzeć na zegar wiszący na ścianie głównego budynku. Westchnęła. Mama się spóźniała. Musiała utknąć w korku, o jakie nie trudne o tej porze w Londynie.

Rodzina Dursleyów mieszkała na Privet Drive w Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey aż dzieci skończyły cztery lata. Niedługo po urodzinach bliźniaków, firma Grunnings otworzyła swoje biuro w Londynie i Vernon Dursley zarządził przeprowadzkę. Nowy dom leżał w południowej części miasta, w pewnej odległości od centrum. Budynek stojący przy Garden Street 4 należał do grupy szeregowych kamienic, których wiele w Londynie. Posiadał pięć pokoi, dwie łazienki, przestronną kuchnię oraz mały salon. Za domem skrywał się ogród kwiatowy, nad którym główną opiekę dzierżyła Harry.

— Harry, kochanie, gdzie jest Dudley?

Głos matki wyrwał dziewczynkę z zamyślenia.

— Mamo! Spóźniłaś się, a Dudley gra na boisku. Zaraz powinien być.

Petunia pogładziła ciemne włosy córki, które sięgały trochę za linię żuchwy. Dziewczynka lubiła, gdy były tej długości, nie wyglądała jak chłopak, ale i też nie musiała rano poświęcać im zbyt wiele uwagi. Wystarczyło je kilka razy przejechać szczotką, założyć opaskę i była gotowa do szkoły.

Nie całe pięć minut później do bramy dotarł lekko zziajany Dudley. Już od dawna nie przypominał wielkiej, różowej piłki plażowej w różnokolorowych czepkach, jak Harry lubiła mu dokuczać o jego zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Dudley Dursley już dawno przestał być berbeciem i teraz fotografie w salonie przedstawiały tęgiego chłopca o jasnych włosach: a to na swoim pierwszym rowerze, a to na karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, przy komputerze z ojcem czy w ramionach matki. Dudley nie był jednak gruby, co to, to nie. Pielęgniarka szkolna po pierwszym bilansie wezwała Petunię do szkoły i prosto z mostu wskazała jej, że syn musi przejść na dietę, gdyż inaczej później będzie mieć poważne kłopoty zdrowotne. Do planu lekcji dodała mu również dodatkowe zajęcia sportowe i basen.

Vernon Dursley próbował z początku protestować, że chłopiec powinien mieć trochę ciałka, jednak pani Dursley stwierdziła, że zdrowe jedzenie, mniej słodyczy i więcej sportu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło, a jeśli jej Dudi wyrośnie dzięki temu na zdrowego, przystojnego mężczyznę, to ona nie będzie się sprzeciwiać poleceniom pielęgniarki.

Oczywiście, w salonie prócz zdjęć syna były również i zdjęcia córki. Uśmiechnięta dziewczynka na kucyku, na lodowisku, bawiąca się z koleżankami na przyjęciu urodzinowym.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się z rozczuleniem na swoje dzieci. Tydzień temu oboje skończyli dziesięć lat. Och, dobrze wiedziała, że oboje byli rozpuszczeni i rozpieszczeni oraz wychowywani w poczuciu wyższości nad innymi, jednak szkoła dla młodych lady i gentlemanów odpowiednio je utemperowała. Jako matka nie miała wątpliwości, że jej syn i córka zajdą daleko, bolało ją tylko, że nieubłaganie zbliżał się czas, kiedy to będzie musiała swojej małej Harry powiedzieć prawdę o jej pochodzeniu. Ale to jeszcze nie teraz.

— Jutro jedziemy do zoo, co wy na to? — zapytała.

* * *

— Wstawaj! Dosyć już tego spania! Hop, hop!

Harry obudziła się i podskoczyła na łóżku. Usłyszała jak mama puka teraz do drzwi jej brata.

— Wstawaj! — zawołała.

Harry następnie usłyszała jej kroki zmierzające w kierunku schodów i najpewniej kuchni, a potem brzęk patelni stawianej na kuchence. Przetoczyła się na plecy i próbowała przypomnieć sobie sen, z którego ją wyrwano. To był dobry sen. Był w nim latający motocykl. Harry miała dziwne wrażenie, że śniło jej się to nie po raz pierwszy.

Mama wróciła na górę.

— Wstaliście już? — zapytała.

— Prawie — odpowiedziała Harry.

— No to wstawajcie! Chcę, żeby jedno z was przypilnowało bekonu, tak żeby się nie przypalił!

Harry jęknęła. Lepiej żeby się pospieszyła, Dudley szybciej zje surowy bekon, niż pozwoli mu się spalić. Zwlekła się z łóżka i sennie zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju, by znaleźć swoje ubrania. Chwytając swoje rzeczy, pobiegła do łazienki, mijając w drzwiach pokoju ziewającego brata.

— Pospiesz się, Harry… — dobiegł ją z tyłu jęk chłopaka.

Dziewczynka ochlapała twarz wodą i spojrzała na swoje obicie w lustrze wiszące nad umywalką. Miała drobną buzię, czarne włosy i jasne, zielone oczy. Nie mogła powiedzieć, że była jakąś pięknością, modelką to ona nie zostanie. Bo chociaż była dość chuda, to także miała kościste kolana i nie była za wysoka. Chwyciła fluid matki z kosmetyczki i zakryła tą paskudną bliznę, której tak nie lubiła. Jej rodzice nie potrafili sobie przypomnieć, jak ona ją zdobyła, ale sądzili, że musiało to być wtedy, gdy upadła podczas nauki jazdy na łyżwach.

Harry westchnęła, Dudley dobijał się do drzwi łazienki. Łapiąc szczotkę, wyszła z niej.

— Jest twoja.

Zbiegając po schodach uczesała włosy i rzuciła szczotkę na komodę w przedpokoju. Wchodząc do kuchni pocałowała mamę w policzek i podeszła do kuchenki, w sam raz, by przerzucić bekon na drugą stronę.

Dziesięć minut później, ojciec wszedł do kuchni i dał Harry delikatny pac w głowę gazetą.

— Mogłabyś zapuścić trochę te włosy — powiedział na dzień dobry.

Przynajmniej raz w tygodniu Vernon spoglądał znad gazety i donośnym głosem oznajmiał, że Harry powinna mieć dłuższe włosy. Będzie dzięki temu wyglądać bardziej jak dziewczynka. Następnie zamyślał się i mówił, że może jednak lepiej, by zostało tak jak jest, gdyż inaczej będzie musiał kupić kij do krykieta, by odstraszać wszystkich nachalnych konkurentów od jego małej córeczki.

Harry smażyła już jajka, kiedy do kuchni wreszcie wszedł Dudley. Jej brat był bardzo podobny do ojca.

Miał duży, różowy nos, wodniste niebieskie oczy i gęste jasne włosy, przylizane gładko na okrągłej głowie.

Harry właśnie postawiła talerze z jajkami i bekonem na stole, kiedy matka weszła do kuchni ze świeżym pieczywem.

— Dudley nalej wszystkim herbaty — powiedziała, sięgając po koszy na chleb. — Harry siadaj i jedz. Nie marudź…

Był to zwyczajny sobotni poranek w gospodarstwie domowym Dursleyów.

Pół godziny później Harry, siedziała zniecierpliwiona z Piersem – najlepszym kumplem jej brata i Dudley'em na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Dursleyów, nie mogąc się już doczekać długo zapowiadanej wycieczki do zoo. Początkowo, mieli odwiedzić ogród zoologiczny w zeszłym tygodniu, jednak pogoda popsuła im plany. Dziś jednak było ładnie i słonecznie.

Podczas jazdy ojciec użalał się mamie. A lubił użalać się na wszystko: na ludzi w pracy, na radę nadzorczą, na bank, a była to tylko drobna część jego ulubionych tematów. Tym razem uskarżał się na motocykle.

— …rozbijają się wszędzie jak maniacy… ci młodzi chuligani — powiedział, kiedy wyprzedził ich jakiś motocykl.

— Śnił mi się motocykl — powiedziała Harry, przypominając sobie nagle swój sen. — Leciał w powietrzu.

Ojciec parsknął.

— Motocykle nie latają, za dużo telewizji oglądasz.

Harry nadęła policzki i odwróciła się do okna, gdy Dudley i Piers zachichotali.

— Wiem, że nie latają — oświadczyła Harry. — To był tylko sen.

— Och Harry, no już... nie obrażaj się — odezwała się matka. — Jak się nazywała ta bajka, gdzie są latające samochody?

— Jetsonowie — zawołał Pirs.

— O właśnie, dziecięca wyobraźnia nie zna granic, nie masz co się z tego wstydzić, kwiatuszku.

* * *

Była to bardzo słoneczna sobota i zoo odwiedziło mnóstwo rodzin. Przy wejściu Dursleyowie kupili wszystkim lody czekoladowe. Harry się trochę krzywiła, gdyż wolała wszelkie owocowe desery, ale rodzice sami zamówili, zanim uśmiechnięta sprzedawczyni zapytała się ich – dzieci, co sobie wybrali. _Nie jest taki zły_ , myślała Harry, liżąc loda i obserwując goryla, który drapał się po głowie i wyglądał zupełnie jak Dudley, tyle że nie miał jasnych włosów.

Harry już dawno nie przeżyła tak cudownego przedpołudnia. Trzymała się blisko rodziców, więc Dudley i Piers, których wkrótce znudziło oglądanie zwierząt, nie mogli oddać się swojemu ulubionemu hobby, jakim było dokuczanie Harry. Nie było to jakoś bardzo złe, raczej normalne rzeczy dziejące się pomiędzy rodzeństwem, lekkie poszturchiwanie, podstawianie sobie nóg, podszczypywanie, na które Harry odpowiadała z równą zaciętością. Lunch zjedli w miejscowej restauracji, a kiedy Dudley dostał ataku złego humoru, bo na jego ciastku było za mało kremu, ojciec zamówił im drugą porcję.

Po posiłku poszli do pawilonu z gadami. W środku było zimno i ciemno, wzdłuż ścian biegł rząd podświetlonych okien. Za nimi pełzały po pniach, gałęziach i kamieniach jaszczurki i węże najróżniejszych gatunków. Dudley i Piers chcieli zobaczyć wielkie jadowite kobry i grube pytony, mogące zmiażdżyć człowieka. Dudley szybko wypatrzył największego gada. Wyglądał, jakby mógł owinąć się wokół samochodu ojca i zmiażdżyć go tak, by przypominał pojemnik na śmieci, ale w tym momencie wyraźnie nie był w odpowiednim nastroju. Prawdę mówiąc, po prostu mocno spał. Dudley przycisnął nos do szyby, wpatrując się w połyskujące brązowe sploty.

— Zrób coś, żeby się poruszył — poprosił ojca płaczliwym tonem.

Pan Dursley zastukał palcami w szybę, ale wąż ani drgnął.

— Zrób to jeszcze raz — zajęczał Dudley. Ojciec zabębnił w szybę knykciami, ale wąż drzemał dalej.

— To jest okropnie nudne — oświadczył Dudley i odszedł.

Harry podeszła do szyby i patrzyła się intensywnie na węża. Nie byłaby wcale zaskoczona, gdyby okazało się, że wąż po prostu zdechł z nudów – nie miał żadnego towarzystwa, prócz tych wszystkich głupich ludzi, którzy przez cały dzień bębnili palcami w szybę, starając się zakłócić mu spokój. Nagle wąż otworzył paciorkowate oczy. Powoli, bardzo powoli podniósł głowę – teraz jego oczy znalazły się na poziomie oczu Harrietty.

Mrugnął do niej.

Harry wytrzeszczyła oczy, a potem rozejrzała się szybko dookoła, żeby się upewnić, czy nikt tego nie widział. Upewniwszy się, spojrzała znów na węża i też puściła do niego oko.

Wąż wskazał głową na ojca i Dudley'a, a potem spojrzał w sufit. Dziewczynce wydało się oczywiste, że miał na myśli: _Muszę to znosić przez cały czas_.

— Wiem — mruknęła Harry, chociaż nie była pewna, czy wąż ją słyszy. — To musi być naprawdę przykre.

Wąż żywo pokiwał głową.

— Skąd pochodzisz? — zapytała.

Wąż dźgnął ogonem niewielką tabliczkę tuż za szybą. Harry zerknęła na nią. Boa dusiciel, Brazylia.

— Fajnie tam było?

Boa dusiciel dźgnął ponownie tabliczkę, a Harry przeczytała: Ten okaz wyhodowany został w zoo.

— Aha, rozumiem… więc nigdy nie byłeś w Brazylii?

Kiedy wąż potrząsnął głową, za plecami Harrietty rozległ się ogłuszający wrzask, który sprawił, że oboje podskoczyli.

— DUDLEY! PANIE DURSLEY! CHODŹCIE I POPATRZCIE NA TEGO WĘŻA! NIE UWIERZYCIE, CO ON ROBI!

Dudley pospieszył ku nim szybkim krokiem.

— Suń się siostra — rozkazał, popychając z drogi dziewczynę. Harry, zaskoczona, upadła na betonową posadzkę. To, co wydarzyło się w następnej chwili, stało się tak szybko, że nikt nie zauważył, jak w jednej sekundzie Piers i Dudley wlepiali nosy w szybę, w następnej odskoczyli do tyłu, wrzeszcząc z przerażenia.

Harry usiadła i aż ją zatkało – przednia szyba zniknęła. Wielki wąż odwinął się błyskawicznie z gałęzi, na której leżał i ześliznął na posadzkę. Wszyscy obecni w terrarium zaczęli krzyczeć i tłoczyć się do wyjść.

Harry mogłaby przysiąc, że kiedy wąż prześlizgiwał się obok niej, usłyszała syczący głos:

— Brazylio, przybywam… Graciasss, seniorita.

Opiekun terrarium był w stanie silnego szoku.

— Ale ta szyba — powtarzał w kółko. — Gdzie się podziała szyba?

Dyrektor zoo osobiście nalał ciotce Petunii filiżankę mocnej, słodkiej herbaty, przepraszając ją nieustannie. Piers i Dudley coś bełkotali. Harry była pewna, że wąż, przesuwając się obok nich po podłodze, tylko żartobliwie chapnął ich w pięty, ale zanim doszli do samochodu, Dudley opowiadał, że niewiele brakowało, a straciłby nogę, podczas gdy Piers przysięgał, że wąż owinął się wokół niego, chcąc go zmiażdżyć. Kiedy Piers trochę się uspokoił, powiedział:

— Harry akurat z nim rozmawiała. Prawda, Harry?

Pani Dursley wymieniła z panem Dursleyem zaniepokojone spojrzenia i w końcu pokiwała głową.

* * *

Harry leżała na łóżku w swoim pokoju, machając nogami w powietrzu i przerzucając strony swojego czasopisma ogrodniczego. Lubiła zajmować się kwiatami, zarówno tymi w domu jak i na zewnątrz. Jej ulubionymi zajęciami z bloku nauk była botanika. Dudley zawsze dokuczał jej, że gdyby mogła, to sama zakopałaby się w ziemi, zapuściła korzenie i zakwitła. Poza tym lubiła się uczyć języków obcych. W sposób komunikatywny umiała włoski i nie zginęłaby na wycieczce we Francji. Jej nauczyciele mówili, że ma naturalny dar do języków. Ona wolała myśleć, że jest po prostu wystarczająco uparta, by wkuwać nowe słówka.

 _Puk, puk._

— Harry, mogę z tobą porozmawiać.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swoją matkę, która stała w drzwiach i miała jakąś dziwną minę.

— O co chodzi, mamo?

Petunia Dursley uśmiechnęła się słysząc zmartwiony ton córki. Weszła do jej pokoju i podeszła do łóżka. Usiadła obok Harry i objęła ją ramieniem.

— Och, córeczko. Pamiętaj, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, ja i tatuś zawsze będziemy cię kochać.

Harry spięła się, to nie brzmiało dobrze. Właściwie, to brzmiało bardzo źle. We wszystkich filmach, po takich słowach, główna bohaterka dowiadywała się strasznych rzeczy.

— Mamo?

— Spokojnie… chodzi o to, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj popołudniu w zoo…

— Ale ja nie wiem co się stało…

— Wiem… Harry… — Petunia przytuliła swoją córkę mocno. — Kiedyś miałam młodszą siostrę. Nazywała się Lily, potrafiła robić dziwne rzeczy. Pierwszy raz coś takiego się stało, gdy miała cztery lata i mama nie chciała dać jej ciasteczek ze słoika, zanim nie zje całego obiadu. Lily sprawiła jakoś, że słoik się uniósł w powietrze i przyleciał do niej. Pamiętam jak wtedy mama upuściła i rozbiła swój ulubiony talerz — kobieta westchnęła i zamknęła oczy. — Innym razem byłyśmy na placu zabaw, ona rozhuśtała huśtawkę najwyżej jak mogła, następnie zeskakiwała i leciała w powietrzu. Wtedy pojawił się ten chłopak od Snape'ów i powiedział Lily, że jest czarownicą.

Harry wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

— Czarownicą — zapiszczała. — Jak z _Czarnoksiężnika z Oz_?

Petunia uśmiechnęła się do swojej małej dziewczynki.

— W wakacje po jej jedenastych urodzinach, dostała list do szkoły, gdzie uczyła się jak z oczu ropuchy i jaj salamandry ugotować krem na pryszcze, jak zamienić mysz w filiżankę i zmienić kolor włosy jednym słowem.

— A ja sprawiłam, że ta szyba zniknęła?

— Tak, kochanie. Nauczycielka, która przyszła dać Lily list akceptacyjny, powiedziała, że to się nazywa przypadkowa magia, która jest wyzwalana przez emocje. Dzieci stopniowo uczą się ją kontrolować w różnych magicznych szkołach na całym świecie.

— Mamo, nigdy wcześniej nie mówiłaś o cioci Lily…

— Kwiatuszku, moja siostra nie żyje, ale nie smuć się, zostawiła mi wspaniały, magiczny prezent.

— Jaki?

— Ciebie.

— Mamo? — Harry spojrzała w oczy swojej matki, w których pojawiły się łzy.

— To Lily cię urodziła.

Oczy Harry rozszerzyły się w szoku. Jej mama nie była jej mamą? Do tego ona była czarownicą, jak siostra mamy, Lily? To wszystko to było za dużo dla niej, w głowie zaczęło jej się kręcić z nadmiaru emocji. Chciała, żeby to był tylko jakiś zły sen, z którego zaraz się obudzi i wszystko będzie jak zwykle. — Ciii… nie płacz, kwiatuszku… — Petunia kołysała córkę — dla tatusia i mnie zawsze będziesz naszą małą dziewczynką.

— Ja niee chchcę iść do jakiejś ddziwnej szkoły — czkała Harry. Wolała skupić się na byciu czarownicą niż jej biologicznej matce.

— Spokojnie, za nim będziemy musieli zdecydować, co z tym zrobić, minie jeszcze rok. Mam jakieś stare książki mojej siostry, a także wiem, gdzie jest wejście do tego ich świata. A teraz czas na czekoladę. Twoja babcia mówiła, że czekolada jest najlepsza na wszelkie smutki.

Kiedy dotarły do kuchni, Petunia wypuściła z objęć córkę, żeby mogła zrobić gorącą czekoladę. Harry zdecydowała się usiąść na blacie nie daleko od kuchenki, aby móc obserwować jak jej matka to robi. Zamiast zalać w kubku wrzącą wodą gotową mieszankę kakao z saszetki, które można kupić w każdym sklepie spożywczym, jej mama zaczęła przygotowywać napój od podstaw. Podgrzała mleko, do którego dodała wiórki ciemnej czekolady, cukier i trochę ekstraktu z wanilii, by stępić gorzki posmak. Efektem końcowym była pyszna gorąca czekolada, która miała bogaty smak i kremową konsystencję, ale nie była zbyt słodka i nie pozostawiała ziarnistego osadu na dnie, jak większość gotowych mieszanek.

Dziesięć minut później, Harry leniwie machała nogami tam i z powrotem, gdy siedziała na blacie popijając z kubka gorącą czekoladę. Jej mama była równie przejęta co ona. Inaczej nigdy nie pozwoliłaby jej siedzieć w ten sposób. Zawsze goniła ją i Dudley'a, gdy siedzieli gdzieś indziej, niż na miejscach do tego przeznaczonych. Harry zachichotała.

— Cieszę się, że trochę ci lepiej — powiedziała Patunia. — A teraz usiądź jak na damę przystało, przy stole.

Harry niechętnie zsunęła się na podłogę i podeszła do stołu, by opaść na najbliższe krzesło.

 **oOo**

Harry przejrzała wszystko, co znalazła w dużej skórzanej walizce, a co należało wcześniej do cioci Lily. Nie mogła jakoś zmusisz się do myślenie o kobiecie, której nie pamiętała jak o matce. Jej mamą była i jest Petunia. Może gdy kiedyś szok opadnie to się zmieni, jednak na pewno nie stanie się to teraz. Walizka zawierała stare podręczniki, w których znajdowały się różne dopiski odnośnie wymowy słów, ruchów różdżki, kolejności dodawania składników lub zwykłe, codzienne przemyślenia i urywki rozmów.

Harry wchłania wszystko, nie będąc pewną czy to nie jakiś dziwaczny sen. Czy to możliwe, by setki mil pod Londynem spoczywały stosy złota czarodziejów? Czy naprawdę są sklepy, w których sprzedaje się księgi z zaklęciami i latające miotły? Czy są faktycznie ludzie używający na co dzień różdżek i chodzący do magicznej szkoły? To było takie nieprawdopodobne. Ale tu, czarno na białym leżały przed nią dowody, że taki świat istniał naprawdę, a według jej mamy, miała być kiedyś jego częścią. Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad innymi dziwnymi rzeczami, które działy się wokół niej. Na przykład, gdy peruka jej nauczyciela zmieniła niespodziewanie kolor z ciemnoblond na niebieską, gdy ten krzyczał na jej koleżankę. Lub gdy mama próbowała przekonać ją do założenia ohydnego, drapiącego swetra (brązowego z pomarańczowymi pomponikami). Im ostrzej się zabierała do włożenia jej go przez głowę, tym bardziej sweter się kurczył, aż w końcu pasował znakomicie na lalkę, ale z pewnością nie na Harriettę.

Przerzuciła kolejne parę stron podręcznika do eliksirów. Przedmiot ją zaciekawił, był takim połączeniem tworzenia lekarstw i produktów kosmetycznych. Zatrzymała się na przepisie kremu na siniaki. To z pewnością przydałoby się Dudley'owi, zwłaszcza po jego meczach. Przeczytała szybko wszystkie potrzebne składniki i uśmiechnęła się. Wszystko czego potrzebowała rosło u nich w ogródku albo można było kupić w sklepie z warzywami! Uśmiechając się, założyła miejsce z przepisem zakładką i odłożyła podręcznik na biurko. Jutro zapyta mamę, czy będzie mogła spróbować uwarzyć ten krem. Wstała z krzesła i okręciła się wokół siebie. Bycie czarownicą była jeszcze takie nierealne. Nic nie wiedziała o tym dziwnym świecie, w istnienie którego ledwo była w stanie uwierzyć. Rzuciła się na łóżko i sięgnęła po _Historię Hogwartu_ leżącą na jej szafce nocnej. Każdego wieczora czytała książkę opowiadającą o szkole, do której chodziła ciocia Lily. Gdy coś ją wyjątkowo rozbawiło albo zaskoczyło, to potrafiła władować się do pokoju brata, wskoczyć na jego łóżko i przeczytać mu to głośno. Po tym oboje się śmiali. Oczywiście Dudley'a najbardziej interesował sport i był trochę zawiedziony, że czarodzieje grają w rzeczy tylko na miotłach, ale mimo wszystko chętnie czytał o quidditchu. Ale to był cały jej braciszek, nawet gdyby mogła, nie zamieniłaby go na nikogo innego. Chociaż czasami chciała go zamienić w ropuchę, co z nowo odkrytą wiedzą wydawało się dziwnie możliwe.

Mimo wszystkich tych nowości, życie rodziny Dursleyów biegło spokojnie. Petunia odetchnęła z ulgą, że jej mała córeczka przyjęła wiadomość o swoim pochodzeniu tak spokojnie. Przez wiele obawiała się dnia, w którym będzie musiała powiedzieć prawdę. Osobiście wolałaby poczekać jeszcze kilka lat, ale widocznie los zdecydował inaczej. Teraz tylko miała nadzieję, że nie straci swojej dziewczynki, tak jak straciła siostrę.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Inspiracją do tego opowiadania były nowe okładki książek z cyklu Harry'ego Pottera, na których to główny bohater wygląda (według mnie przynajmniej) jak dziewczynka. I im dłużej się na nie patrzyłam, tym częściej przychodziły do mnie różne pomysły, aż w końcu jeden utknął i nie chciał się odczepić. Oddaję w wasze ręce pierwszy rozdział _Veritatem dies aperit,_ czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu: _Prawdę czas odsłania_.

Opowiadanie to nie będzie aktualizowane regularnie. Jest takim moim pobocznym projektem i kiedy będę miała wenę i czas, wrzucę kolejny rozdział. Mimo to, zachęcam do śledzenia dalszej historii Harry.

Miło mi będzie poznać Wasze komentarza i przemyślenia na temat Harry'ego Pottera jako dziewczynki.

* * *

Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z powyższej publikacji.


	2. Chapter 2

Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział zawiera fragmenty pochodzących bezpośrednio z oryginału _Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny._

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

 **Witaj magiczny świecie**

* * *

Od ucieczki brazylijskiego boa dusiciela, która pociągnęła za sobą ujawnienie kim Harry jest naprawdę, minął już ponad rok. Rok nieróżniący się znacząco od żadnych innych. Obecnie zaczęły się letnie wakacje, rodzeństwo zdążyło już zepsuć swoją nową kamerę wideo i rozbić zdalnie sterowany samolot, które to dostali na urodziny.

Harry cieszyła się, że nie musi już chodzić do szkoły, wszyscy i to dosłownie wszyscy przechwalali się do jakich szkół pójdą na jesieni, a ona nie mogła nic powiedzieć. Wykręcała się mówiąc, że rodzice jeszcze nie zdecydowali, którą ofertę wybrać i jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że pójdzie do innej szkoły niż jej brat. Prawda była taka, że we wrześniu miała pójść do magicznej szkoły i po raz pierwszy w życiu pozbyć się towarzystwa Dudley'a, bo ten został przyjęty do prywatnej szkoły Smeltinga, tej samej, do której uczęszczał kiedyś tata Vernon. W sumie nie było w tym nic zaskakującego, po ich poprzedniej szkole, praktycznie wszystkie inne opcje stały przed nimi otworem. Mama natomiast była przekonana, że Harry została zapisana do Hogwartu w momencie, kiedy się urodziła. Dudley uważał, że to bardzo zabawne.

— Kto na ziemi nazwałby szkołę Hogwart? — zapytał się chyba po raz setny. — To prawie jak świńska kurzajka.

Przy pierwszych dziesięciu takich pytaniach, Harry próbowała jakoś bronić nazwy szkoły, ale teraz tylko przewracała oczami i szła dalej. Skoro jej brat chce grać głupiego, to proszę, ona nie będzie mu przeszkadzać.

Pewnego lipcowego dnia ojciec wziął Dudley'a, żeby mu kupić szkolny mundurek, a Harry została z mamą, by zrobić sobie tak zwany _kobiecy dzień._ Sprowadzało się to do pójścia do fryzjera, przymierzeniu paru sukienek, a później oglądaniu telewizji i zjedzenia kawałka czekoladowego tortu z lodami. Nic specjalnego.

Tego wieczora Dudley paradował po salonie w swym nowym mundurku. Chłopcy ze Smeltinga nosili kasztanowe surduty, pomarańczowe pumpy zapinane pod kolanami i płaskie słomkowe kapelusze zwane wioślarkami. Mieli też sękate kije zwane smeltingami, którymi okładali się nawzajem, kiedy żaden nauczyciel nie patrzył. Uznawano to za dobrą szkołę przygotowującą ich do dorosłego życia.

Patrząc na Dudley'a w jego nowym mundurku, tata burknął, że to najwspanialsza chwila w jego życiu. Mama zalała się łzami i wyznała, iż nie może uwierzyć, że to jej maleńki Dudziaczek, tak już wyrósł i taki jest przystojny, naprawdę. Harry nie dowierzała sobie aż tak, żeby wyrazić swoją opinię. Trochę się bała, że kiedy starała powstrzymać się od śmiechu, mogły pęknąć jej dwa żebra. Dudley widząc jej minę powiedział tylko:

— Ciekawe jak ty siostra, będziesz wyglądać w swoim mundurku czarownicy.

Harry od razu traciła powód do śmiechu.

Kiedy następnego ranka Harry weszła do kuchni, poczuła zapach świeżego chleba i kawy. Jej mama cicho nuciła piosenkę, która właśnie grała w radiu. Dzień nie zapowiadał się wcale na niezwykły. No może poza tym, że pogodynka ogłosiła upał przekraczający 30 stopni, w cieniu.

— Dzień dobry, mamo. Pomóc ci w czymś? — Harry zajrzała do garnka na kuchence.

— Nie trzeba, śniadanie już jest zrobione — Petunia odpowiedziała z uśmiechem do córki.

Harrietta usiadła przy stole i starał się nie myśleć o tym upale, który pomału zaczął wkradać się do domu. Och, ile ona by dała żeby mieszkać teraz gdzieś poza Londynem, najlepiej nad morzem albo w Szkocji, gdzie zawsze jest chłodniej.

Wszedł Dudley, a za nim ojciec, obaj pociągnęli nosami, wdychając zapach upieczonego chleba. Vernon jak zwykle otworzył gazetę, a Dudley zaczął bębnić po stole swoim kijem, z którym już się nie rozstawał.

Usłyszeli szczęk klapki osłaniającej szczelinę w drzwiach i pacnięcia listów spadających na matę.

— Przynieś pocztę, Dudley — powiedział tata znad gazety.

— Niech Harry przyniesie.

— Przynieś pocztę, Harry.

— Niech Dudley przyniesie.

— Niech któreś z was się ruszy, bo obojgu przyłożę smeltingiem.

Harry ze śmiechem umknęła przed smagnięciem i pobiegła do drzwi. Na macie leżały trzy przesyłki: pocztówka od siostry taty, cioci Marge, która wyjechała na urlop na wyspę Wight, brązowa koperta wyglądająca na rachunek, i – list do Harrietty.

Harry podniosła go, czując, że serce zadygotało jej jak gigantyczna gumowa taśma. To było to, dostała _ten_ list. Coś w tym się jednak nie zgadzało. Chociaż koperta była zaadresowana bardzo wyraźnie, tak że nie było mowy o pomyłce, to jednak wkradł się tam drobny błąd:

 _Pan H. Potter_

 _Trzecia sypialnia – „południowa"_

 _Garden Street 4_

 _Londyn_

Koperta była gruba i ciężka, z żółtawego pergaminu, a adres wypisano szmaragdowozielonym atramentem. Nie było żadnego znaczka.

Odwróciwszy kopertę drżącą ręką, Harry dostrzegła woskową pieczęć z herbem: lew, kruk, borsuk i wąż wokół dużej litery H.

Harry wróciła do kuchni, wciąż wpatrując się w swój list. Wręczyła ojcu rachunek i pocztówkę, usiadła i zaczęła powoli otwierać żółtą kopertę.

Vernon rozerwał rachunek, chrząknął z niesmakiem i rzucił okiem na pocztówkę.

— Marge jest chora — poinformował matkę. — Jadła jakieś śmieszne ślimaki…

— Tato! — zawołał Dudley. — Tato, Harry wreszcie _to_ dostała!

Harry rozkładała już list, napisany na takim samym grubym pergaminie, kiedy został on jej wyrwany przez ojca.

— To do mnie! — krzyknęła, próbując odzyskać list i dąsając się.

— Nie mówię, że nie — odpowiedział jej poważnie, otwierając list jednym ruchem. — Chcę jednak najpierw sam rzucić na niego okiem.

Harry skrzyżowała ramiona i wydęła wargi. Mimo błędu, list był do niej i to ona powinna go pierwsza przeczytać.

Vernon przebiegł list wzrokiem, a po kilku sekundach poszarzał jak stara owsianka.

— P-P-Petunio! — ojciec wyrzucił z siebie wraz z oddechem.

Dudley próbował złapać list, żeby go przeczytać, ale tata trzymał kartkę z dala od niego. Mama łapczywie chwyciła list i przeczytała pierwszą linijkę. Przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała zemdleć. Złapała się za szyję i wydała kilka dźwięków charakterystycznych dla osób, które się krztuszą.

— Vernon! O Boże… Vernon!

Wpatrywali się w siebie, jakby zapomnieli, że Harry i Dudley nadal byli w kuchni. Dudley nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Pacnął ojca smeltingiem w głowę.

— Chcę go przeczytać — oznajmił głośno.

— Nie, ja chcę go przeczytać — krzyknęła Harry — bo to list do mnie!

— Uciszcie się oboje! — ryknął ojciec.

Następnie wziął głęboki oddech. Jego twarz teraz była czerwona od gniewu.

— Jak wy się zachowujecie? — spojrzał się na dzieci — mam was zaprowadzić do waszych pokoi? — zagroził.

Dudley i Harry spuścili głowy i kącikiem oczu pozezowali na siebie, następnie pokręcili głowami.

— Dobrze, teraz Harry pójdzie z Petunią na górę i przeczytają list — Dudley już otwierał usta. — I nie chcę słyszeć żadnego sprzeciwu, czy to jasne?

Dudley zamknął buzię z głośnym trzaskiem, Harry usłyszała jak jego zęby uderzyły o siebie. Dziewczynka okręciła się na pięcie i pobiegła na górę. Mama podążyła za nią znacznie stateczniejszym tempem.

Gdy Petunia tylko przekroczyła próg pokoju córki, Harry wyciągnęła rękę, by wziąć od niej żółtawą kopertę, zaadresowaną zielonym atramentem, wyjęła list i przeczytała:

 **HOGWART SZKOŁA**

 **MAGII I CZARODZIEJSTWA**

 _Dyrektor: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag,_

 _Najwyższa Szycha, Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

 _Szanowny Panie Potter,_

 _Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

 _Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall,_

 _zastępca dyrektora_

Pytania eksplodowały w głowie Harry jak fajerwerki i nie mogła się zdecydować, które zadać najpierw. Po kilku minutach wyjąkała:

— Co to znaczy, że oczekują mojej sowy?

— Czarodzieje wykorzystują sowy jak gołębie pocztowe.

Harry kiwnęła głową, tak przecież ciocia Lily o czymś takim pisała, gdzieś. Aż w końcu, po pełnej minucie ciszy wyszeptała:

— Czemu piszą do mnie jakbym była chłopcem?

— Ponieważ moja siostra sprawiła, że wszyscy myśleli o tobie jak o jej synu.

— Czemu?

Jej mama westchnęła i przytuliła ją.

— Czarodzieje są zacofani, chcą mieć męskich dziedziców. A Lily sądziła, że zawiodła jako żona. Widzisz, ona poślubiła kogoś, o kim można powiedzieć, że pochodził z ich arystokracji. Po twoich narodzinach, w jakiś sposób, wraz z położną sprawiły, byś wyglądała jak chłopiec. Po jej śmierci zaklęcie opadło — Petunia patrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem w okno.

— Więc dla świata czarodziejów jestem Harrym Potterem, chłopcem?

Mama pokiwała głową.

— Jakie to dziwne — powiedziała dziewczynka, a później na jej usta wkradł się złośliwy uśmiech. — Ciekawe ile czasu zajmie im, by dowiedzieć się, że się mylą.

— Co ty kombinujesz, Harry?

Jej córka tylko wzruszyła ramionami, a Petunia pokręciła głową. Dziękowała wszystkim istniejącym bóstwom, że wszystkie sprawy nie spadły na nich naraz, dzięki czemu obyło się bez jakiś większych dramatów.

— Co jeszcze list mówi?

Harry rozłożyła drugi arkusz papieru, którego uprzednio nie zauważyła, i przeczytała:

 **HOGWART SZKOŁA**

 **MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA**

UMUNDUROWANIE

Od studentów pierwszego roku wymagane jest:

1\. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarne)

2\. Jedna codzienna, spiczasta tiara (czarna)

3\. Jedna para rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego materiału)

4\. Jeden płaszcz zimowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)

Proszę zauważyć, że szaty wszystkich uczniów, powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z ich imieniem.

PODRĘCZNIKI

Wszyscy studenci powinni zaopatrzyć się po jednym egzemplarzu następujących pozycji:

 _Standardowa księga zaklęć_ (l stopień) Mirandy Goshawk

 _Dzieje magii_ Bathildy Bagshot

 _Teoria magii_ Adalberta Wafflinga

 _Wprowadzenie do transmutacji_ (dla początkujących) Emerika Switcha

 _Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów_ Phyllidy Spore

 _Magiczne wzory i napoje_ Arseniusa Jiggera

 _Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć_ Newta Scamandera

 _Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony_ Quentina Trimble'a

POZOSTAŁE WYPOSAŻENIE

1 różdżka

1 kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2)

1 zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek

1 teleskop

1 miedziana waga z odważnikami

Studenci mogą zabrać ze sobą sowę ALBO kota, ALBO ropuchę.

PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZEGO ROKU

NIE ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ

— Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko można kupić w Londynie — Harry powiedziała na głos swoje myśli.

— Tak, musisz tylko wiedzieć, gdzie szukać — odrzekła Petunia.

 **oOo**

Następnego ranka Harry obudziła się wcześnie. Chociaż wiedziała, że już jest jasno, nie otwierała oczu. Dziś wraz z mamą miały udać się do magicznego świata i zrobić zakupy.

Harry już dawno nie była w tej części Londynu. Jej mama zapewniła ją jednak, że wie gdzie muszą iść. Po przejechaniu metrem kilku stacji wysiadły na Charing Cross Road. Wspięły się po zepsutych ruchomych schodach, które wyprowadziły je na ruchliwą ulicę pełną sklepów.

Mijały księgarnie i sklepy muzyczne, kina i restauracje z hamburgerami, ale żaden sklep nie wyglądał na taki, w którym można by kupić różdżkę. Była to po prostu zwykła ulica zatłoczona zwykłymi ludźmi.

— No i jest — oznajmiła Petunia, zatrzymując się. — To tutaj powinno być wejście do Dziurawego Kotła. Takiego małego, brudnego pubu.

— Eee… gdzie? — dziewczynka rozejrzała się zmieszana, nie wiedząc czego szukać i nagle westchnęła. — Och…

Harry w ogóle by nie zauważyła, że w tym miejscu jest pub, gdyby mama jej o tym nie powiedziała. Ludzie mijali go, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem. Ich wzrok ślizgał się od wielkiej księgarni po jednej stronie pubu do sklepu z płytami gramofonowymi z drugiej strony, jakby w ogóle Dziurawego Kotła nie dostrzegali. Prawdę mówiąc, Harry miała dziwne wrażenie, że widzi go tylko ona. Chwyciła mamę za rękę i pociągnęła ją do środka.

Jak na miejsce mające być łącznikiem między światami, było ono ciemne i obskurne. W kącie siedziało kilka staruszek, popijających sherry z maleńkich szklaneczek. Jedna paliła długą fajkę. Jakiś człeczyna w spiczastym kapeluszu rozmawiał z barmanem, który był całkowicie łysy, bezzębny i pomarszczony niczym orzech włoski. Kiedy weszły, rozmowy ucichły. Klienci lokalu spojrzeli na nie, oceniając jakby były zagrożeniem, a później wrócili z powrotem do swoich spraw.

— Witam piękne panie w Dziurawym Kotle. Czego panie sobie życzą? — barman zerknął na nie.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała Petunia — jesteśmy tu, by dostać się na ulicę Pokątną.

— Proszę, proszę nowa czarownica wkracza do czarodziejskiego świata — rzekł barman, zerkając na Harry. — Witamy, panienko! Witamy i zapraszamy!

— Dziękuję, sir — Herry lekko się zarumieniła.

Barman zaśmiał się i machnął ręką.

— Żaden _sir_ , jestem Tom. Zatrzymajcie się coś zjeść, gdy będziecie wracać z powrotem, a teraz chodźcie, pokażę wam jak otworzyć przejście.

Petunia chwyciła córkę za rękę i razem wyszły za Tomem tylnym wyjściem na małe podwórko za pubem. Mężczyzna obrócił głowę i mrugną do Harry.

— A teraz pokażę ci, jak najlepiej zapamiętać pozycję właściwej cegły — i zaczął liczyć cegły w murze nad śmietnikiem. — Trzy do góry… dwie w bok… — wskazywał wyraźnie różdżką. — Dobrze miłe panie, odsuńcie się trochę.

Zastukał trzy razy w mur końcem swojej różdżki.

Cegła, w którą uderzył, drgnęła, przekręciła się i ukazała się mała dziura. Dziura robiła się coraz większa, a chwilę później stali przed sklepionym przejściem wiodącym na brukowaną ulicę, która ginęła za pobliskim zakrętem.

— Witajcie — rzekł Tom — na ulicy Pokątnej. Życzę udanych zakupów.

I z tymi słowami, barman odszedł z powrotem do Dziurawego Kotła, zostawiając w pełni oszołomioną Harry. Petunia uśmiechnęła się lekko widząc zdumienie na twarzy córki. Popchnęła ją lekko zachęcająco i przeszły pod kamiennym łukiem. Dziewczynka obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła za sobą ceglany mur. Wejście zniknęło.

Słońce połyskiwało w stosie kotłów przed najbliższym sklepem.

 _KOTŁY_

 _– wszystkie rozmiary –_

 _MIEDZIANE, MOSIĘŻNE, CYNOWE, SREBRNE_

 _– samomieszające – składane_ —

Głosił szyld nad sklepem.

— Tak, kociołek będzie ci potrzebny i jest na liście — powiedziała Petunia — ale najpierw musimy wypłacić pieniądze.

Harry marzyła, żeby mieć dodatkowe cztery pary oczu. Obracała głowę we wszystkie strony, starając się zobaczyć wszystko: sklepy, wystawione przed nimi towary, ludzi robiących zakupy. Przed apteką jakaś pulchna kobieta kręciła głową, mrucząc do siebie:

— Galeon za smoczą wątrobę, oni chyba powariowali…

Ciche pohukiwanie dobiegało z ciemnego sklepu z szyldem, na którym było napisane:

Centrum Handlowe Eeylopa

– SOWY – PUCHACZE – SYCZKI – WŁOCHATKI – USZATKI ŚNIEŻNE –

Kilku chłopców w wieku Harrietty przyciskało nosy do witryny z miotłami.

— Zobaczcie — usłyszała dziewczyna jednego z nich — nowe Nimbusy Dwa Tysiące… są najszybsze…

Były też sklepy z szatami, sklepy z teleskopami i dziwnymi srebrnymi instrumentami, które Harry widziała po raz pierwszy w życiu. Witryny pełne beczułek ze śledzionami nietoperzy i oczami węgorzy, stosy ksiąg z zaklęciami, pióra, zwoje pergaminu, butelki z magicznymi napojami, globusy księżyca…

— A oto i bank Gringotta — powiedziała mama odrywając Harry od wpatrywania się w manekina na jednej z wystaw.

Doszły do śnieżnobiałego budynku, który wyrastał ponad okoliczne sklepy. Obok potężnych drzwi z brązu, w szkarłatno-złotej liberii, stał…

— To goblin — powiedziała cicho Petunia, kiedy wchodziły ku niemu po białych, kamiennych schodach. — Lily mówiła, że są wyjątkowo dobrymi wojownikami i są z tego dumni.

Goblin był prawie o głowę niższy od Harry. Miał śniadą, chytrą twarz, spiczastą bródkę, i jak dziewczyna zauważyła, bardzo długie palce i stopy. Ukłonił się, kiedy podeszły. Mijając go, znalazły się w środku, gdzie były drugie drzwi, wykonane jakby z czystego srebra. Na nich starannie wygrawerowane zostały słowa ostrzeżenia:

 _Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

 _Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

 _Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

 _Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

 _Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

 _I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

 _Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

 _Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

 _Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos_

 _Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los._

Po przejściu przez srebrne drzwi znalazły się w wielkiej marmurowej sali. Na wysokich stołkach, za długim kontuarem, siedziało ze stu goblinów, skrobiąc piórami w wielkich księgach rachunkowych, odważając monety na mosiężnych wagach, badając drogie kamienie przez lupy. W ścianach było mnóstwo drzwi, a przy każdych stało dwóch goblińskich strażników, którzy wskazywali drogę wchodzącym i wychodzącym klientom, kłaniając im się uprzejmie. Matka z córką podeszły do kontuaru.

— Dzień dobry — powiedziała Petunia do jakiegoś wolnego goblina. — Przyszłyśmy wycofać trochę pieniędzy ze skarbca.

— Czy szanowna pani ma klucz? — zapytał kasjer.

— Nie dostałam żadnego, jednakże — Petunia sięgnęła do torebki i podała goblinowi list.

Ten zmarszczył nos i przyjął kawałek papieru. Zaczął go bardzo dokładnie studiować, poprawił swoje okulary i kilka razy stuknął w niego palcem. Harry szybko straciła zainteresowanie i zaczęła obserwować drugiego goblina, po prawej stronie, który ważył stosik rubinów rozmiarów węgli do kominka.

— W porządku — powiedział w końcu, oddając list Petunii. — Chwileczkę, zaraz coś sprawdzę — sięgnął pod ladę i wyciągnął wielką księgę. — Tak… według zapisów klucz został wydany.

— Wydany? — sapnęła pani Dursley. — Komu? Z pewnością nie mnie lub mojej córce. I to ma być najbezpieczniejszy bank, jeśli rozdajecie klucze do cudzych skarbców pierwszym lepszym osobom! — głos Petunii stawał się coraz wyższy.

Goblin zauważalnie zbladł i poruszył się niespokojnie, rozglądając czy kobieta nie ściągnęła na nich zbyt wiele uwagi.

— Wybacz szanowna pani, doszło do jakiegoś nieporozumienia — powiedział szybko. — Mogę zapewnić, że nikt nie dokonał żadnych wypłat z tego skarbca…

— Jeszcze nie.

— W ramach przeprosin, bank oferuje wymianę klucza na nowy, oczywiście za darmo.

Petunia spojrzała na goblina lodowato, jakby kalkulując jego ofertę.

— Oczywiście — mruknęła wreszcie cicho.

— Dobrze, klucz będą mogły panie odebrać przy wyjściu — goblin otarł chusteczką pot z czoła. — Zaraz ktoś szanowne panie zaprowadzi do krypty. Gryfek!

Gryfek okazał się kolejnym goblinem, który poprowadził je ku jednym z wielu drzwi. Otworzył je przed nimi z rozmachem i jakąś przesadną teatralnością, jakby miało to zatrzeć trochę poprzedni incydent. Harry spodziewała się jakichś nowych marmurów, więc była zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyła. Znaleźli się w wąskim, kamiennym korytarzu, oświetlonym płonącymi pochodniami. Korytarz biegł nieco w dół, a w posadzce widniały wąskie szyny. Gryfek gwizdnął i po szynach potoczył się ku nim mały wózek. Wsiedli do niego, mama miała pewne trudności z powodu jej długiej spódnicy, i pojechali.

Z początku pędzili labiryntem krętych korytarzy. Harry próbowała zapamiętać kolejne skręty: w lewo, w prawo, w prawo, środkowy, w prawo, w lewo, ale było to niemożliwe. Grzechoczący wózek zdawał się sam znać drogę, bo Gryfek wcale nim nie kierował.

Pęd powietrza sprawiał, że piekło w oczach, ale Harry starała się ich nie zamykać. Raz wydawało się jej, że zobaczyła wybuch ognia na końcu któregoś z korytarzy i wykręciła się, żeby zobaczyć, czy to nie smok, ale już było za późno. Zagłębiali się coraz niżej, mijając podziemne jezioro, gdzie ze sklepienia i posadzki wyrastały olbrzymie stalaktyty i stalagmity.

— Nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać — zawołała Harry do mamy, przekrzykując hałasujący wózek — jaka jest różnica między stalagmitami a stalaktytami!

— Stalagmity wyrastają z ziemi, a stalaktyty z sufitu — odkrzyknęła jej mama. — I proszę, nie pytaj mnie teraz o nic więcej.

Kiedy w końcu wózek zatrzymał się przed małymi drzwiczkami w ścianie korytarza, Petunia wysiadł z niego i od razu oparł się o ścianę, zamykając oczy i głęboko oddychając. Harry przypomniała sobie, że nie była zwolenniczką przejażdżek kolejką górską w lunaparku.

Gryfek otworzył drzwiczki. Ze środka buchnęły kłęby zielonego dymu, a kiedy się rozwiały, Harriettę aż zatkało. Wewnątrz były góry różnych monet. Złotych, srebrnych i brązowych.

— Złote to galeony, srebrne – sykle, a brązowe – knuty. Jeden galeon to 17 sykli. Zaś jeden sykl to 21 knutów — pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami Gryfek. — Radziłbym wziąć wszystkich po trochu, ale więcej srebrnych i brązowych.

Po kolejnej dzikiej przejażdżce wózkiem Harry i Petunia stanęły przed bankiem Gringotta, mrużąc oczy w słońcu. Teraz, mając do wydania torbę pełną pieniędzy czarodziejów, Harry nie wiedziała, dokąd pójść najpierw. Jej mama jakby czytając w jej myślach powiedziała:

— Musimy wysłać sowę z potwierdzeniem twojego uczestnictwa w szkole — rozejrzała się po okolicznych sklepach. — O ile dobrze pamiętam, to Eeylopa oferuje również usługi pocztowe. Później możemy kupić ci mundurek — orzekła wskazując na szyld: Madame Malkin – szaty na wszystkie okazje — oraz kufer.

Centrum Handlowe Eeylopa było mrocznym sklepem pełnym szelestów, łopotów i oczu jarzących się jak klejnoty. Za nim udało się im nadać wysyłkę spędziły tam jakieś dwadzieścia minut. W tym czasie, Harry zwiedziła miejsce, oglądając różne ptaki. Najbardziej spodobała się jej piękna sowa śnieżna, która w tamtym momencie spała z głową schowaną pod skrzydłem. Mama jednak nie chciała jej kupić.

— To okrucieństwo trzymać takiego dużego ptaka ciągle w klatce. A latając wokół domu w mieście, zwróciłaby zbyt wiele uwagi — mówiła. — Nie patrz tak na mnie, twoja babcia była tego samego zdania.

— To jak będę pisać do domu? — spróbowała Harry.

— Szkoła ma własne sowy…

— Ale…

— A w wakacje zawsze będziesz mogła przyjść tutaj, żeby wysłać listy do przyjaciół.

Petunia przybrała postawę: _nie kłóć się, moja decyzja jest ostateczna_ , i Harry dała za wygraną.

— Dobrze, gdy to już mamy omówione… Ty, droga panno idziesz po swój mundurek, a ja pójdę poszukać jakiegoś dobrego kufra.

Madame Malkin była przysadzistą, uśmiechniętą czarownicą ubraną na fiołkoworóżowo.

— Hogwart, tak kochanie? — powiedziała, zaledwie Harry otworzyła usta. — Ostatnio wielu z was mnie odwiedza… właśnie dopasowujemy szatę jednemu młodzieńcowi, który też tam się wybiera.

— Czy mogłabym od razu dostać również męski komplet(1)?

Madame Malkin popatrzyła się na Harry dziwnie.

— Mój brat bliźniak jest takiej samej budowy co ja. Rodzice stwierdzili, że wysłanie nas oboje tutaj, to będzie tylko marnowanie czasu — Harry wydęła wargi w udawanych dąsach.

Kobieta lekko zachichotała i pogładziła ją po głowie.

— Nie ma problemu, musimy cię tylko zmierzyć. Chodź.

W głębi sklepu stał na stołku chłopiec o bladej, chudej twarzy, a inna czarownica upinała na nim długą czarną szatę. Madame Malkin kazała Harry wejść na drugi stołek, włożyła jej przez głowę szatę i zaczęła zaznaczać szpilkami właściwą długość.

— Cześć — powiedział chłopiec. — Też do Hogwartu?

— Tak.

— Ojciec kupuje mi książki w sąsiedniej księgarni, a matka szuka różdżki — oznajmił chłopiec.

Miał nudny głos i pretensjonalnie przeciągał sylaby.

— A później namówię ich, żebyśmy odwiedzili sklep z miotłami wyścigowymi. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego na pierwszym roku nie można mieć własnych mioteł. Będę musiał namówić ojca na któryś z najnowszych modeli, a potem jakoś go przemycę do Hogwartu.

Harry spojrzała na chłopca przeciągle i zobaczyła w nim drugiego Dudley'a.

— A ty masz własną miotłę? — zapytał chłopiec.

— Nie. Mój brat jest typem sportowca, nie ja.

— W ogóle nie grasz w quidditcha? — blondyn zabrzmiał jakby Harry ogłosiła właśnie, że jest śmiertelnie chora.

— Nie — westchnęła dziewczyna. — Sport to nie moja bajka.

— Ja gram…

Harry pomyślała, że nie może być inaczej.

— …ojciec uważa, że byłoby hańbą, gdyby mnie nie wybrano do drużyny, a ja się z nim zgadzam. Wiesz już, w jakim będziesz domu?

— Nie — powtórzyła po raz trzeci — nie miałam jeszcze spotkania z tiarą.

— No, tak… nikt tego nie wie, zanim się tam nie znajdzie. Ale ja na pewno będę w Slytherinie. Jak wszyscy z naszej rodziny… Wyobraź sobie, że trafiasz do Hufflepuffu… ja bym chyba rzucił szkołę, a ty?

Na szczęście, zanim Harry zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, madame Malkin oznajmiła:

— Gotowe, kochanie.

Harry, szczęśliwa, że znalazła pretekst, by przerwać tę głupią rozmowę, zeskoczyła ze stołka.

— Miło cię było poznać — zaszydziła lekko. — Pewnie się zobaczymy w Hogwarcie — pożegnała się nim ten okropny nudziarz ponownie zaczął mówić.

Chwyciła swoje szaty złożone w poręczną paczkę i podziękowała grzecznie madame Malkin. Sprężystym krokiem podeszła do matki, którą chwilę wcześniej zobaczyła przez frontowe okno sklepu.

— Skoro masz już swoje szkolny mundurek, potrzebujesz też jakiś ubrań na czas wolny. Nie wyobrażam sobie byś nosiła non-stop tylko czarne, nijakie szaty. Twilfitt i Tatting oferuje coś lepszej jakości niż Malkin, raz, dwa…

Harry smętnie wlokła się za matką, nie lubiła kupować ubrań i się stroić. Nawet dziś była ubrana w proste spodnie i koszulę, czysty chłopięcy wygląd.

Kiedy w końcu Harry miała całą nową garderobę, zawierającą zarówno szaty męskie jak i żeńskie, matka z córką ruszyły po dalsze potrzebne rzeczy. Wracając od krawca, wstąpiły do sklepu Artykuły piśmiennicze Scribbulusa, żeby kupić pergamin i pióra. Harry odzyskała nieco humor, kiedy znalazła butelkę atramentu zmieniającego kolor podczas pisania. Chciała do tego białe pióro pawia, lecz Petunia się nie zgodziła. Za to Harry cichaczem dorzuciła jedno samopiszące, które miałoby robić za nią notatki podczas nudnych lekcji. Ostatecznie dziewczynka stwierdziła, że zamierza ze sobą wziąć swoje pióro wieczne oraz kilka ryz zwykłego papieru. Według _Historii Hogwartu_ , szkoła narzucała pergamin tylko w zakresie esejów i prac domowych. Dawała pełną dowolność tego, na czym uczniowie piszą podczas zajęć, mogli wykorzystywać nawet gliniane tabliczki, póki robili notatki.

Następnym przystankiem była księgarnia. Sklep, którego Harry nie mogła się doczekać. Wzdłuż ścian były tam półki od podłogi do sufitu, a na nich księgi oprawione w skórę, wielkie jak płyty chodnikowe, maleńkie książeczki oprawione w jedwab, rozmiarów znaczków pocztowych, książki pełne dziwnych symboli i kilka książek, w których nic nie było. Chyba nawet Dudley, który jak się zdawało nigdy nic nie czytał, chciałby wziąć niektóre z nich do ręki. Petunia musiała prawie siłą odciągać Harry od grubego dzieła pod tytułem: _Zaklęcia i przeciwzaklęcia (oczaruj swoich przyjaciół i pognęb swoich wrogów ostatnimi nowościami: Nagła Utrata Włosów, Galaretowate Nogi, Język w Supeł i wiele, wiele, wiele innych)_ pióra profesora Vindictusa Viridiana.

— Chciałam znaleźć coś na Dudley'a — zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

— Harry — matka zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

— Tak, tak, wiem… nie wolno mi używać czarów w normalnym świecie, chyba że w bardzo szczególnych okolicznościach… — Harry się nadąsała.

Jej mama zmrużyła oczy i ostatecznie kiwnęła głową.

— Daj mi swoją listę, podejdę do lady, powinni mieć już przygotowane pełne komplety.

— A czemu nie mogę używać starych książek cioci Lily? — Harry tego nie rozumiała.

Petunia westchnęła.

— Po pierwsze, od czasu ich wydania, w podręcznikach mogły zostać naniesione jakieś zmiany. Po drugie — wymieniała — nie każdy widzi używane książki tak jak ty. A po trzecie — matka ciągnęła — są pamiątką, i lepiej żeby nie zostały przez kogoś przypadkowo zniszczone.

Harry pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc o co mamie chodzi. Ona widziała książki po kimś jako skarbnicę wiedzy. Ludzie zostawiali w swoich książkach różnego rodzaju notatki, które czasami były bardziej użyteczne niż sam tekst podręcznika. Innym razem były zabawne, pozwalając oderwać się od nudnego brzęczenia nauczyciela.

— Mogę poszukać czegoś spoza listy? — zrobiła błagalne oczy.

— Oczywiście — Petunia się do niej uśmiechnęła.

— Tak! — Harry aż podskoczyła z radości, obróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła między regałami nim kobieta zdążyła mrugnąć.

Przechadzając się między półkami, Harry od czasu do czasu przystawała i wyciągała książkę, by przeczytać jej tytuł lub pobieżnie przekartkować. Teraz przeglądała _Ocenę stanu edukacji magicznej w Europie_ , a u jej stóp leżały wybrane już _Dzieje współczesnej magii_ , _Powstanie i upadek czarnej magii_ i _Najczęstsze magiczne dolegliwości i schorzenia_. Dwie pierwsze były poświęcone historii magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii, a jej nauczyciel, sir Rowland Hill zawsze im powtarzał, że gdy stykali się z nową kulturą, powinni zapoznać się z jej historią. Dziewczyna czuła się trochę nieswojo, kiedy znalazła swoje imię wewnątrz tych książek. Chociaż wyjaśniały całą tę rzecz z wojną, to nadal dostawała ciarki, gdy je czytała. Inne zaś, które o niej wspominały, były kompletnymi bzdurami. Zanotowała skrupulatnie ich tytuły, by później przekazać je rodzicom. Oni będą już wiedzieć, co zrobić.

Po zakończeniu wizyty w księgarni, Harry naciągnęła mamę na lody. Jak się okazało lodziarnia Floriana Fortescue była niesamowita. Oprócz normalnych smaków, miała w swoim asortymencie takie, o który Harry nigdy nie słyszała. Ostatecznie dziewczynka zdecydowała się na lody czekoladowe i truskawkowe, posypane wiórkami orzechowymi. Petunia zaś kupiła ciasto crumble z morelami i malinami, by każdy w domu mógł go spróbować.

Kiedy wyszły z lodziarni, Petunia jeszcze raz przejrzała listę Harry.

— No, brakuje nam różdżki… i tego nieszczęsnego kociołka…

Magiczna różdżka… To było coś, co wprawiło Harry w prawdziwe podniecenie.

Ten sklep był wąski i wyglądał dość nędznie. Złuszczone złote litery nad drzwiami układały się w napis:

OLLIVANDEROWIE

WYTWÓRCY NAJLEPSZYCH RÓŻDŻEK OD 382 R. PRZED NOWĄ ERĄ

Na zakurzonej wystawie, leżała na wyblakłej poduszce jedna, jedyna różdżka. Kiedy matka z córką przekroczyły próg, gdzieś w głębi sklepu zabrzmiał dzwoneczek. Był to maleńki sklep, zupełnie pusty, jeśli nie liczyć jednego krzesła z wysokim oparciem, na którym Petunia postawiła część zakupów, i wąskich pudełek piętrzących się od podłogi do sufitu. Harry miała wrażenie, jakby się znalazła w jakiejś tajnej bibliotece. W głowie kłębiło się jej mnóstwo pytań, czuła też dziwne mrowienie na karku. W tym wnętrzu nawet kurz i cisza zdawały się być przesycone magią.

— Dobry wieczór — rozległ się cichy głos.

Harry aż podskoczyła. Jak spod ziemi wyrósł przed nią staruszek o wielkich oczach, które w półmroku płonęły blado jak dwa księżyce.

— Dobry wieczór — wyjąkała Harry.

— Ach, tak… Tak, tak. Tak sobie myślałem, że wkrótce cię zobaczę, Harry. Masz oczy swojej matki. Wydaje mi się, jakby była tu zaledwie wczoraj, żeby kupić swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Dziesięć i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka. Znakomita do rzucania uroków.

Pan Ollivander zbliżył się do Harry. Dziewczyna poczuła, że ma wielką ochotę zamrugać powiekami. Te srebrzyste oczy były trochę zbyt przenikliwe.

— Natomiast twój ojciec wybrał mahoń. Jedenaście cali. Bardzo poręczna. Trochę więcej mocy, znakomita do transmutacji. Tak, tak, twój ojciec wiedział, co robi, to różdżka dla prawdziwego czarodzieja.

Pan Ollivander podszedł do Harry tak blisko, że prawie stykali się nosami. Harry zobaczyła swoje odbicie w tych tajemniczych, srebrnych oczach.

— Ach, to tutaj…

Pan Ollivander dotknął białym, długim palcem bliznę na czole, która była ukryta pod warstwą pudru.

— Muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że różdżka, która do tego posłużyła, również została zakupiona w moim sklepie — powiedział cicho. — Trzynaście i pół cala. Cisowa. Duża moc, naprawdę duża moc, a w złych rękach… No cóż, gdybym wiedział, czyje to będą ręce i do czego posłuży…

Zamyślił się i rzucił przelotne spojrzenie pani Dursley.

— No dobrze… Teraz pani Potter. Popatrzmy. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni długą taśmę ze srebrną podziałką. — Która ręka ma moc?

— Ee… jestem praworęczna — powiedziała Harry.

— Wyciągnij ją. O, tak.

Zmierzył jej rękę od ramienia do palca wskazującego, potem od nadgarstka do łokcia, a następnie odległości od ramienia do podłogi i od kolana do pachy, a wreszcie obwód głowy.

— Każda różdżka od Ollivandera ma rdzeń z jakiejś potężnej substancji magicznej, pani Potter. Używamy włosów z ogonów jednorożców, piór feniksów i smoczych serc. Nie ma dwóch jednakowych różdżek, podobnie jak nie ma dwóch jednakowych jednorożców, smoków czy feniksów. No i, oczywiście, nigdy się nie osiągnie równie pomyślnych rezultatów, używając różdżki innego czarodzieja.

Harry nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że taśma sama mierzy jej szerokość nosa. Pan Ollivander w tym czasie kręcił się przy półkach, zdejmując z nich różne pudła.

— Dość — powiedział, a taśma opadła na podłogę, gdzie zwinęła się w kłębek. — No dobrze, pani Potter. Proszę spróbować tej. Drewno brzozowe i serce smoka. Dziewięć cali. Ładna i dopasowująca się do ręki. Proszę wziąć i machnąć.

Harry wzięła różdżkę i machnęła nią lekko (czując się bardzo głupio), ale pan Ollivander prawie natychmiast wyrwał jej ją z ręki.

— Kasztanowiec i pióro feniksa. Siedem cali. Dość giętka. Proszę spróbować…

Harry spróbowała, ale zanim zdążyła podnieść różdżkę, pan Ollivander znowu wyrwał jej ją z ręki.

— Nie, nie… proszę, heban i włos jednorożca, osiem i pół cala, bardzo elastyczna. No, proszę spróbować…

Harry próbowała i próbowała. Nie miała pojęcia, o co panu Ollivanderowi chodzi. Stos wypróbowanych różdżek rósł coraz wyżej na krześle, pan Ollivander wyciągał coraz to nowe różdżki, ale wydawał się coraz bardziej uradowany.

— A to mi się trafiła klientka, nie ma co! Proszę się nie martwić, znajdziemy odpowiednią… zaraz… tak sobie myślę… właściwie dlaczego nie…? Niezwykła kombinacja… ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa, jedenaście cali, ładna i giętka.

Harry wzięła różdżkę i nagle poczuła uderzenie gorąca w palcach. Wzniosła różdżkę nad głowę, machnęła nią ze świstem w dół, a snop różnobarwnych iskier wystrzelił z jej końca, jak z laseczki zimnego ognia, rzucając na ściany roztańczone plamki światła. Usłyszała jak jej mama wypuszcza westchnienie ulgi, a pan Ollivander zawołał:

— Brawo! Bardzo dobrze, świetnie! No, no, no, to ciekawe… zaiste, niezmiernie ciekawe…

Włożył z powrotem różdżkę do pudełka i owinął je brązowym papierem, mrucząc pod nosem:

— Ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe…

— Przepraszam — powiedziała Harry — co jest takie ciekawe?

Pan Ollivander utkwił w niej blade spojrzenie.

— Widzi pani, pamiętam każdą różdżkę, którą sprzedałem. Co do jednej. I tak się składa, że feniks, którego pióro jest w twojej różdżce, porzucił jeszcze jedno pióro… ale tylko jedno. To bardzo ciekawe, bo to drugie znajduje się w różdżce, za pomocą której zrobiono pani tę bliznę.

Harry przełknęła ślinę.

— Tak, tak, trzynaście i pół cala. Cis. To naprawdę ciekawe, jak do tego doszło. Bo, widzi pani, różdżka sama sobie wybiera czarodzieja… Myślę, że możemy się po pani spodziewać wielkich rzeczy, pani Potter… Ostatecznie Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać dokonywał wielkich rzeczy… strasznych, to prawda, ale wielkich.

Harry poczuła jak dreszcz przebiega jej plecach. Wcale nie była pewny czy polubiła pana Ollivandera. Zapłaciła za różdżkę siedem złotych galeonów, a pan Ollivander w ukłonach odprowadził swoją klientkę do drzwi.

Ostatnim przystankiem była apteka. Za nim jednak tam dotarły, to mama nie pozwoliła kupić Harrietcie kociołka ze szczerego złota.

— Napisane jest, że ma być cynowy.

Kupiły za to bardzo ładną wagę do odważania składników eliksirów i składany mosiężny teleskop. Potem odwiedziły aptekę, gdzie aż zatykało od okropnego zapachu, który najbardziej przypominał zepsute jajka i zgniłą kapustę. Na podłodze stały beczułki pełne jakiejś galaretowatej masy, na półkach puszki i kosze z ziołami, ususzonymi korzeniami i kolorowymi proszkami, z sufitu zwieszały się pęczki piór, sznurki kłów i pazurów. Petunia zamawiała u aptekarza podstawowe składniki eliksirów, a Harry oglądała z wypiekami na twarzy srebrne rogi jednorożca (po dwadzieścia jeden galeonów każdy) i maleńkie, połyskujące oczy żuków (pięć knutów szufelka).

Słońce wisiało już dość nisko na niebie, kiedy Harry i Petunia wróciły z ulicy Pokątnej na ciemne podwórko i przeszły przez mur do Dziurawego Kotła, teraz już opustoszałego. Harry nie odzywała się, kiedy jechały taksówką do domu, zbyt przytłoczona całym dniem pełnym wrażeń.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** (1) oookeej… się będę tłumaczyć. Szczerze powiedziawszy kanon jest do (wstaw dowolne słowo oddające klimat wypowiedzi), jeśli chodzi o modę męską i żeńską świata czarodziejów. Wiemy, że uczniowie musieli kupić szaty robocze oraz peleryny mające srebrne zapinki, i to wszystko. Nie wiemy jak one wyglądały, czy pod szatami uczniowie (ja już nie mówię o czarodziejach czystej krwi) coś nosili – patrz: starszy czarodziej z Mistrzostw Świata w Q. lubiący przewietrzyć sobie co nieco . Jeśli nosili, czy to były spodnie, czy jeszcze coś innego. Czy żeńskie szaty i męskie miały inny krój? Chociaż, tu można założyć, że tak, gdyż Ginny miała nowy mundurek, a nie po swoich braciach jak Ron. Przetrząsnęłam internety, poczytałam kilka ciekawych dyskusji na ten temat i ostatecznie zdecydowałam, że szaty w mojej historii będą przypominać ubiór średniowieczny zarówno houppelande, jak i cotehardie. Oba stroje mają swoje wierzchnie i spodnie warstwy. Mundurek Hogwartu tyczyłby się tylko części pośredniej szat.

Jak to widzę dalej: mugolaki, a także część półkrwi pod spodem nosiłaby zwykłe ubrania. Bogaci tradycjonaliści czystej krwi zaś już trzymaliby się wzoru:

– koszula (panie) / dublet (panowie)

– reformy

– pończochy (panie) / nogawice (panowie)

– szata spodnia (szata robocza jest uboższą wersją szaty spodniej)

– szata wierzchnia (wyjściowa) oficjalny ubiór, noszony na szacie spodniej, konieczny w sytuacjach oficjalnych, nawet codziennych – w miejscach publicznych, w towarzystwie.

– pasek

– nakrycie głowy

– obuwie

– płaszcz z kapturem

W zależności od majętności i pory roku, szaty spodnie oraz wierzchnie wykonane byłyby z różnego rodzaju materiałów, podbijane futrem, zdobione kamieniami itd.

Z książki wiemy, że dziewczęta nosiły skarpetki/podkolanówki, i zdarzało się, że chłopcy podczas upałów pod szatą mieli tylko bieliznę (incydent Severusa nad jeziorem).

* * *

 **Cassie McKinley** – to tylko tak się złożyło z tym zniewieścieniem. Mam zarys kilku opowiadań, gdzie Harry jest 100% chłopcem. I to prawda, że jest mało historii, gdzie Dursley'owie są mili względem Harry'ego i zachowują się jak jego rodzina. Jeśli Vernon i Petunia od początku traktowali Harry'ego jak Dudley'a, to byłby on małym Draco Malfoyem. W moim opowiadaniu, wpływ nadmiernego rozpieszczania i pozwalania na wszystko wyrównuje surowa szkoła.  
Co do sytuacji chłopców i dziewczynek, to nie ma tam nic więcej poza tym, co mówi Petunia. Zwykłe zacofane myślenie.

 **Magus** – jest parę opowiadań, gdzie Harry jest dziewczynką, lecz zazwyczaj jest to wiadome czarodziejskiemu światu od początku. Sama przeczytałam może jedno lub dwa, ale nie były one wybitne.  
Mam nadzieję, że reszta opowiadania nadal będzie robić na Tobie podobne wrażenie.

 **FrejaAleeera1** – mój pierwszy tekst jest o Harrym hermafrodycie, chłopcu mającym pewne cechy fizyczne dziewczyny. Harrietta jest dziewczynką pełną gębą. To będą dwa bardzo różne teksty, mogę Cię zapewnić.  
Harry i Dudley są rozpuszczeni na równi, ale też zostali postawieni do pionu. Chodzenie do szkoły dla tzw. "snobów", wiele im dało.  
Wolę być szczera od początku, że kolejne rozdziały tego opowiadania będą pojawiać się nieregularnie. To jest fair wobec czytelników.

 **Auleek** – dziękuję i zgadzam się, że miło jest przeczytać historię o Harrym, mającym miłe dzieciństwo. Zapraszam do dalszego śledzenia historii.

 **Mastyska** – Dudley jest w tym wieku, że wszystkie rzeczy przyjmuje z prądem. Plus nie czuje się z powodu Harry zagrożony. Rodzice nadal traktują ich oboje tak samo, więc czemu miałby zareagować "kanonicznie"? W tym rozdziale widać trochę rozpuszczenie Harry i Dudley'a, ale także że mają pewne granice zachowania, których im nie wolno przekraczać.  
Nowa okłada jest ładna, jednak Harry jest tam zbyt zniewieściały, szczerze. To musiało się tak skończyć ;)

 **Hercia2012** – miło mi, że moje opowiadanie wpadło Ci w oko. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się utrzymać Twoje zainteresowanie aż do końca.

 **adiex** – nie znam statystyk, gdyż sama rzadko kiedy czytam tego rodzaju opowiadania. Dziękuję za komentarz i dalsze śledzenie historii.

* * *

Tak dla pewności przypominam, rozdziały tego opowiadania nie będą dodawane regularnie. Może się zdarzyć, że między jedną częścią a drugą minie trochę czasu, ale to nie znaczy, że historia została porzucona. Mam pomysł jak pociągnąć przygody Harrietty z czwartym rokiem włącznie. Waham się jednak nad tym, jak ma wyglądać jej piąty, szósty i siódmy rok. Może chcecie mnie czymś zainspirować?


	3. Chapter 3

Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział zawiera fragmenty pochodzących bezpośrednio z oryginału _Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny._

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

 **W drodze do szkoły**

* * *

Ostatni miesiąc wakacji w gospodarstwie domowym państwa Dursleyów był dość ponury. Ich małe słodkie dzieci wyjeżdżały do swoich szkół z internatem, więc rodzice mieli powody do zmartwienia. Harry często przesiadywała w swoim pokoju i rozmyślała, jak to będzie samej w tym nowym świecie. Książki, które ostatnio kupiła, okazały się być bardzo interesujące. Czytała je w łóżku do później nocy, na szczęście mama nie przyłapała jej na tym, gdyż inaczej mogła je skonfiskować aż do końca wakacji, gdyż uważała, że sen jest bardzo ważny.

Ostatniego dnia sierpnia, Harry przepakowywała po raz dwudziesty swój kufer. Rzecz była prawdziwym przykładem na to, jak działała magia. Nie będąc większym od przeciętnej walizki, kufer posiadał trzy komory. Jedną na ubrania, drugą na książki i materiały piśmiennicze i trzecią na kociołek oraz składniki eliksirów. Ponadto nie ważył więcej niż 3 kilogramy, obojętnie ile Harry umieściła w nim swoich rzeczy i niestety tylko swoich rzeczy.

Po tym, jak mama odmówiła kupienia sowy, Harry próbowała namówić rodziców na inne zwierzątko. Jednak kot nie wchodził w rachubę, gdyż Dudley był uczulony na ich sierść, a mama stanowczo odmówiła mieć w domu ropuchy. Nie, żeby sama Harry chciała ropuchę. Wychodziło więc na to, że dziewczyna nie będzie mieć żadnego małego przyjaciela, któremu mogłaby się wypłakać w chwilach tęsknoty. Jej brat dokuczał jej, żeby zabrała ze sobą pluszowego misia i nawet wepchnął jednego do kufra Harry, gdy ta nie patrzyła. Oczywiście, jego siostra zrobiła dokładnie to samo z jego ulubionym pluszakiem, który teraz był bezpiecznie ukryty pomiędzy bielizną a swetrami w jego walizce.

Zasiadając do kolacji Vernon westchnął i spojrzał z czułością na swoją dwójkę, która teraz przepychała się w przyjacielski sposób. Dziesięć lat minęło w zatrważająco szybkim tempie. Nim się spostrzegł, mały Dziudziaczek stał się młodym mężczyzną, a mała księżniczka młodą kobietką, i oboje wyfruwali spod jego opiekuńczych skrzydeł. Na szczęście, Dudley'a mogli w każdej chwili odwiedzić, ale z Harry będą mieć kontakt tylko listowny. A co jeśli coś jej się stanie, jeśli będzie tęsknić…

— Dzieci…

Wspomniani poderwali się jak jeden mąż i przybrali miny czystej niewinności. Vernon uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i pokręcił głową.

— Jutro wyjedziecie i nie będziemy się widzieć aż do Bożego Narodzenia — powiedział. — Może powiecie swojemu staruszkowi jakie macie wyobrażenie o waszych szkołach…

Dudley od razu zaczął rozwodzić się o tym jakim to będzie sportowcem i pokaże wszystkim, kto jest najlepszy, jak to szkoła powinna być szczęśliwa, że zaszczycił ich swoją doskonałą osobą. Harry przewróciła oczami na brata i wysunęła język, gdy nie patrzył.

— U mnie część przedmiotów nazywa się dziwnie, ale mogę porównać je do tego, czego będzie uczył się Dudley.

— Tak? — jej ojciec się zainteresował. — Co na przykład?

— Umm… zielarstwo na przykład to połączenie botaniki i ogrodnictwa, eliksiry to bardziej rozszerzona chemia z naciskiem na farmację i kosmetologię — Harry starała sobie przypomnieć co jeszcze mówiła swoim koleżankom, gdy tłumaczyła im jaka będzie jej nowa szkoła. — Astronomia to astronomia, tak samo historia. Musiałam zastanowić się czym jest transmutacja, ale wydaje mi się, że jest ona dość mocno powiązana z fizyką.

Harry naprawdę długo myślała jak można wyjaśnić przedmiot, na którym przemienia się jedne rzeczy w inne, i to na poziomie cząsteczkowym. Najbliżej tego była właśnie fizyka.

— Na trzecim roku dojdzie numerologia czyli matematyka, kolejny język — w domyśle runy — oraz opieka nad zwierzętami, w tym ich hodowla.

Vernon zamrugał.

— Och… to brzmi dość normalnie.

Harry uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Dziękuję.

Petunia podeszła do męża i uścisnęła go.

— Nasza córka jest bardzo mądra.

— Tak — zgodził się Vernon z dumą w głosie.

— Siostra, pamiętasz o tych kartach? — rzucił Dudley znad talerza.

— Tak, kochany braciszku — dziewczyna wzniosła oczy ku niebu. — Trudno zapomnieć, kiedy przypominasz mi o nich codziennie, przez cały miesiąc.

Harry, ze swojej wycieczki na Pokątną, przyniosła prócz rzeczy ze szkolnej listy również trochę czarodziejskich słodyczy. Dudley rozpoczął już swoją kolekcję kart czarodziejów dołączonych do czekoladowych żab. Dziewczyna nie mogła zrozumieć, co jest takiego niezwykłego w nich, ale obiecała bratu przesyłać każdą kartę jaką zdobędzie.

— Kończcie jedzenie i do łóżka, oboje — powiedziała mama. — Jutro musicie wcześnie wstać. Dudley, żadnego grania w gry. Harry, nie czytaj do późna.

Ups. Może jednak mama wiedziała.

 **oOo**

Nazajutrz Harry obudziła się o piątej rano i była tak podniecona, że nie mogła już zasnąć. Wstała i wciągnęła dżinsy, bo nie chciała paradować po dworcu w szacie czarodzieja. Przebierze się w pociągu. Po raz kolejny sprawdziła z listą czy ma wszystko, co powinna mieć, a potem zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, czekając aż rodzice wstaną. Dwie godziny później kufer Harry i walizki Dudley'a zostały załadowane do bagażnika. Rodzina wsiadła do samochodu i ruszyli na dworzec King's Cross.

— Tak myślę, że to dość dziwne, żeby do magicznej szkoły jechać pociągiem. Wszystkie latające dywany złapały kichę? — ojciec zażartował próbując trochę rozładować atmosferę.

Harry milczała, wiedziała co tata próbował zrobić. Jej brat jednak zaczął się śmiać.

— A w ogóle, gdzie jest ta cała szkoła? — dopytywał się.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała Harry. — Miejsce nie jest dokładnie określone, ale mieści się w Szkocji. Wyjęła z kieszeni bilet, który był również w kopercie.

— Muszę wsiąść do pociągu, który odchodzi o jedenastej z peronu numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte — przeczytała.

— Z którego peronu? — Vernon powiedział zaskoczony.

— Dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Tak jest napisane na bilecie.

— Oni mają kompletnego bzika — oświadczył z całą stanowczością.

— Spokojnie, wiem gdzie jest wejście na ten cały peron — powiedziała Petunia odwracając się do dzieci siedzących z tyłu samochodu. — Niestety, będziemy musieli pożegnać się na zewnątrz, bo nie będzie nas miał kto wyprowadzić.

— Jest w porządku — Harry odpowiedziała.

Nie podobało się jej to.

Przed dworzec na King's Cross zajechali o dziesiątej trzydzieści. Tata odstawił kufer Harry na wózek bagażowy, później to samo zrobił z walizkami Dudley'a. Następnie pociągnął wózek córki aż na perony.

— No więc jesteśmy na miejscu — powiedział smutno.

Stali na platformie peronów dziewiątego i dziesiątego.

— Twój peron jest pomiędzy nimi — mama wskazała na barierkę.

Harry spojrzała z zainteresowaniem. Nagle dostrzegła wyglądającego na szesnaście lat chłopca, który na szczycie swojego bagażu miał klatkę z sową. Pomaszerował prosto ku peronom dziewiątemu i dziesiątemu. Harry uważnie go obserwowała, starając się nie mrugnąć powiekami, żeby niczego nie przeoczyć. Lecz kiedy chłopiec doszedł do barierki między dwoma peronami, nagle… po prostu zniknął.

Jej mama patrzyła dokładnie na to samo.

— Nie martw się. Musisz tylko iść prosto na tę barierkę między peronami dziewięć i dziesięć — Petunia otoczyła ją ramionami. — Nie zatrzymuj się i nie bój się, że na nią wpadniesz, podobno to bardzo ważne.

Harry przytuliła się do mamy i zanim mogła się powstrzymać zaczęła płakać. Petunia sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie chciała wypuścić córki ze swoich objęć. Ostatecznie pozwoliła jej odejść, tylko po to, by mógł przytulić ją ojciec, a później brat. Po ostatnich słowach pożegnania i kolejnym przypomnieniu Dadley'a o kartach, ustawiła wózek przed sobą i popatrzyła na barierkę. Wyglądała bardzo solidnie.

Zaczęła ku niej iść. Harry przyspieszyła. Szła prosto na barierkę – na w pół oczekiwała, że wózek się o nią rozbije – pochyliła się nad nim i zaczęła biec. Barierka była coraz bliżej, wiedziała, że już nie będzie w stanie się zatrzymać, jeszcze kawałeczek, zamknęła oczy, spodziewając się straszliwego wstrząsu i łoskotu…

Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło… otworzyła oczy.

Przy peronie stał czerwony parowóz, a za nim wagony pełne ludzi. Na tabliczce widniał napis _Hogwart Express, godzina jedenasta_. Harry spojrzała za siebie i tam, gdzie była barierka, zobaczył łuk z kutego żelaza z napisem: _Peron numer dziewięć i trzy czwarte_.

A więc udało się.

Kłęby dymu z parowozu przepływały nad głowami ludzi, a pomiędzy ich nogami kręciło się mnóstwo kotów różnej maści. Przez zgiełk podnieconych głosów i zgrzyt ciężkich kufrów przebijało się od czasu do czasu pohukiwanie sów.

W kilku wagonach było już pełno uczniów. Niektórzy wychylali się przez okna, by porozmawiać ze swoimi rodzinami, inni walczyli o miejsca siedzące. Harry pchała swój wózek wzdłuż pociągu, rozglądając się za wolnym miejscem. Minęła jakiegoś pyzatego chłopca, który mówił:

— Babciu, znowu mi zginęła ropucha.

— Och, Neville… — westchnęła starsza kobieta.

Niewielki tłumek otaczał jakiegoś chłopca z dredami.

— Lee, nie bądź taki, daj popatrzyć!

Chłopiec uniósł pokrywkę pudła, które trzymał w ramionach, a wszyscy wrzasnęli i odskoczyli, kiedy z pudła wystrzeliła długa, owłosiona noga.

Harry przeciskała się przez tłum, aż w końcu znalazła prawie pusty przedział przy końcu pociągu. Zajmował go tylko jeden ciemnoskóry chłopiec, który czytał książkę. Harry chwyciła swój kufer i wtaszczyła go po stopniach, a następnie zastukała w drzwi przedziału. Chłopak obniżył książkę i spojrzał się na nią.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała po otwarciu drzwi. — Nazywam się Harry, czy jest wolne miejsce?

— Blaise — odparł chłopak. — I tak, proszę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a następnie postawiła kufer w kącie przedziału. Harry usiadła przy oknie, skąd mogła obserwować stojące na peronie rodziny. Najbliżej znajdowało się grono rudzielców, chcąc nie chcąc podsłuchiwała, o czym mówią. Ich matka właśnie wyjęła chusteczkę.

— Ron, masz coś na nosie.

Najmłodszy z chłopców próbował czmychnąć, ale matka złapała go i zaczęła mu pocierać nos chusteczką.

— Mamo… daj mi spokój. — Wyrwał się jej.

Dziewczyna straciła zainteresowanie i obróciła się do swojego towarzysza, który ponownie ukrył się za książką.

Po około piętnastu minutach pociąg wreszcie ruszył. Harry znów spojrzała na matkę chłopców, machającą ręką na pożegnanie, i na ich siostrę, na pół roześmianą, na pół zapłakaną, która biegła kawałek za pociągiem, a po chwili, kiedy przyspieszył, została w tyle i też wymachiwała rączką.

Pociąg zakręcił i obie – matka i dziewczynka – zniknęły. Za oknami zaczęły się przesuwać domy.

Harry poczuła, że ogarnia ją wielkie podniecenie. Nie wiedziała, ku czemu zmierza, ale wierzyła, że będzie to niesamowita przygoda.

Kiedy ekspress nabrał prędkości, Harry przeprosiła na chwilę Blaise'a i wyszła z przedziału, ściskając torbę z szatami, by móc się przebrać. Gdy wróciła, chłopak wydawał się tkwić nadal w tym samym miejscu.

— Czy coś się wydarzyło, gdy mnie nie było.

— Nie — potrząsnął lekko głową. — Tylko jakiś rudzielec kogoś szukał.

Harry się wydawało, że Blaise chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, a później zrezygnował.

— Czy łatwiej jest ci rozmawiać po włosku? — zapytała.

Chłopiec zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Twoja książka jest w tym języku. Zakładam, że jesteś Włochem — powiedziała płynnie po włosku.

Tym razem Blaise się do niej uśmiechnął promiennie.

— Jestem Anglikiem, ale większość życia spędziłem we Włoszech, tak — zaczął. — Moja matka postanowiła wysłać mnie jednak do Hogwartu. Rozumiem dość dobrze po angielsku, ale mam czasami problemy z mówieniem i pisaniem.

— Zawrzyjmy układ — oczy Harry błysły — pomożesz mi ćwiczyć mój włoski, a ja pomogę ci z lekcjami.

Ciemnoskóry chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę przenikliwie. Harry nawet nie mrugnęła. Uśmiechnęli się w tym samym momencie. Porozumienie zostało zawarte.

— Zgoda — chłopak wyciągnął rękę. — Blaise Zabini.

— Harry Potter, przyjemność po mojej stronie.

Podczas gdy rozmawiali, pociąg opuścił już przedmieścia Londynu. Teraz pędzili przez łąki pełne krów i owiec. Przez chwilę siedzieli cicho, obserwując przesuwające się szybko pola i drogi.

Zbliżało się pół do pierwszej, kiedy na korytarzu rozległ się jakiś hałas, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich uśmiechnięta kobieta z dołeczkami w policzkach.

— Coś z wózka, kochaneczki? — zapytała.

Harry momentalnie poderwała się z miejsca. Chwyciła pudełko fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, kociołkowe pieguski, czekoladowe żaby, paszteciki z dyni i dwie likworowe pałeczki.

Blaise'owi rozszerzyły się oczy, kiedy Harry wniosła to wszystko i rzuciła zakupy na wolne miejsce.

— Częstuj się czym chcesz — powiedziała. — Zbieram jednak karty — skrzywiła się — albo raczej mój brat zbiera.

— Brat? — Blaise zapytał.

Harry tylko zamruczała w odpowiedzi. Z tego co wiedział, Harry Potter nie miał brata, chociaż tak właściwie, to Harry Potter powinien być chłopakiem a nie dziewczyną. Tak, Blaise Zabini od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że Harry była tak naprawdę dziewczynką. Jego matka nauczyła go, gdy był jeszcze mały, dostrzegać drobne znaki rozróżniające płeć, nie tylko u ludzi, ale także u różnych stworzeń, tak by kogoś niezamierzenie nie obraził. Nie interesował się jednak czemu dziewczyna przebiera się za chłopca, to nie była jego sprawa.

Harry sięgnęła do stosu słodyczy i rozwinęła czekoladową żabę i wyjęła kartę. Była na niej twarz mężczyzny. Miał okulary połówki, długi, haczykowaty nos, srebrne włosy, brodę i wąsy. Pod obrazkiem było jego imię i nazwisko: Albus Dumbledore.

— A więc to jest Dumbledore — powiedziała cicho i powoli, a następnie spojrzała na odwrotną stronę karty.

 **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **OBECNY DYREKTOR HOGWARTU**

 _Przez wielu uważany za największego czarodzieja współczesności, Dumbledore znany jest szczególnie ze zwycięstwa nad czarnoksiężnikiem Grindelwaldem (1945), z odkrycia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi i ze swoich dzieł alchemicznych, napisanych wspólnie z Nicolasem Flamelem. Profesor Dumbledore lubi muzykę kameralną i kręgle._

— Trafiła mi się Morgana — Blaise ją rozproszył. — Chcesz ją?

Harry pokiwała głową na znak zgody, a następnie westchnęła, gdy portret Dumbledore'a zniknął.

— Ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do wielu rzeczy, wiesz… w świecie, jak wy to mówicie mugoli, ludzie nie znikają z fotografii.

— Naprawdę? W ogóle się nie ruszają? — w głosie Blaise'a zabrzmiało szczere zdumienie. — Niesamowite…

— Mugole poruszające się obrazy nazywają filmem. Oprócz tego, że wszystko się tam porusza, nagrany jest również dźwięk — wyjaśniła.

Stamtąd rozmowa potoczyła się dalej na temat różnic między dwoma światami, a nawet pomiędzy magiczną Wielką Brytanią a Włochami. Wkrótce też Harry miała już nie tylko Dumbledore'a i Morganę, ale i Hengista z Woodcroft, Alberyka Grunnion, Kirke, Paracelsusa i Merlina. W końcu oderwała oczy od druidki Kliodyny, która drapała się po nosie, i otworzyła torebkę fasolek wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta.

— Musisz uważać — ostrzegł ją chłopak. — Jak piszą _wszystkich smaków_ , to naprawdę mają to na myśli… No wiesz, możesz trafić na zwykłe smaki, czekoladowy, marmoladkowy lub miętowy, ale możesz też trafić na szpinakowy, wątrobiany i flaczkowy.

— Tak, wiem — Harry się zaśmiała. — Dudley rzucił się na te cukierki, a później pluł, bo trafił na sardynkową.

Oboje zachichotali.

Za oknem robiło się coraz bardziej dziko. Znikły schludne pola i pastwiska. Teraz migały im przed oczami lasy, kręte rzeki i ciemnozielone wzgórza.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i wszedł ów pyzaty chłopiec, którego Harry minęła na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Minę miał raczej żałosną.

— Przepraszam — powiedział — ale czy nie widzieliście ropuchy?

Kiedy potrząsnęli głowami, zaczął lamentować:

— Zgubiłem ją! Wciąż ode mnie ucieka!

— Znajdzie się — pocieszyła go Harry.

— Mam nadzieję — westchnął chłopiec i wyszedł.

Blaise potrząsnął głową.

— Brak jakiegokolwiek wychowania…

Chciał dalej kontynuować, gdy drzwi do przedziału znowu się otworzyły. Wrócił chłopiec, któremu zginęła ropucha, ale tym razem w towarzystwie dziewczynki w nowej szacie Hogwartu.

— Czy ktoś nie widział ropuchy? Neville swoją zgubił — powiedziała. Miała nieco przemądrzały głos, mnóstwo gęstych, brązowych włosów i wielkie przednie zęby.

— Już mu mówiliśmy, że nie było tu żadnej ropuchy — oświadczył Blaise, ale dziewczyna nie słuchała, wpatrując się w jego różdżkę leżącą na stoliku przy oknie.

— Wiecie, próbowałam kilku prostych zaklęć, tak dla wprawy, i wszystkie podziałały. W mojej rodzinie nikt nie jest magiczny, byłam kompletnie zaskoczona, jak dostałam list, ale oczywiście ogromnie się ucieszyłam, słyszałam, że to najlepsza szkoła dla czarownic… oczywiście nauczyłam się wszystkich podręczników na pamięć, chyba wystarczy, co? Aha, przy okazji, jestem Hermiona Granger, a wy?

Wszystko to powiedziała bardzo szybko.

Harry spojrzała na Blaise'a, na którego twarzy widniał podobny grymas, co u niej. Biorąc powolny wdech powiedziała:

— Puk, puk. Przepraszam, nazywam się Hermiona. Pomagam koledze – Neville'owi — wskazała dłonią na chłopca — szukać ropuchy. Czy może ją widzieliście?

— Co? — dziewczyna, Hermiona, powiedziała zaskoczona.

— Druga sprawa, że kłamiesz — ciągnęła Harry.

— Kłamię? Ja…

— Ministerstwo zabrania nieletnim używać magii w niemagicznym świecie. Więc albo nie próbowałaś zaklęć o których mówisz, albo twoi rodzice są jednak magiczni.

Granger zamrugała wściekle.

— Ty…

Na szczęście Neville miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by chwycić ją i wyciągnąć z przedziału, przepraszając za kłopoty.

— I właśnie dlatego nie lubię mugolaków, brak im kultury i ogłady — warknął Zabini.

— To nie jest kwestia urodzenia, raczej wychowania — Harry wzruszyła ramionami. — Ja chodziłem do szkoły dla klasy wyższej i etykieta tam była obowiązkowym przedmiotem.

— Czarodzieje czystej krwi nigdy by się tak nie zachowali.

— Nie jestem pewien. Gdy kupowałem szaty spotkałem chłopaka, po sposobie bycia, był czystej krwi, a do dziś dnia nie wiem jak się nazywa.

Po tym oboje wrócili do rozmowy o magicznym świecie. Ich spokój został przerwany przez raczej głośne przejście bladego młodzieńca ze sklepu madame Malkin, za którym podążało dwóch tęgich chłopców mających paskudne miny. Wyglądali na goryli bladego chłopca. Blondyn się zatrzymał, wpatrywał się w Harry intensywnie, a później odwrócił spojrzenie na Blaise. I ruszył dalej przed siebie.

— To jego wcześniej wspominałem — Harry się skrzywiła.

— Mówiłeś o Draco Malfoyu? — Zabini był zaskoczony. — Och… gdyby tylko jego rodzice się dowiedzieli…

— Nazywa się Draco Malfoy?

— Tak, a ta dwójka z nim to Crabbe i Goyle.

— Znacie się? — Harry drążyła.

— Niestety — Blaise prychnął. — To jest mały świat. Wszyscy się tu znają.

— Tak, przypuszczam — odparła dziewczyna. — Jak myślisz, kogo szukał?

— Ciebie.

— Jak uroczo — zakpiła. — Cokolwiek — przewróciła oczami. — Jest ktoś jeszcze, kogo powinnam znać?

Blaise nawet okiem nie mrugnął, gdy Harry odniosła się do siebie jako dziewczyna, tylko zaczął wprowadzać ją w śmietankę towarzyską czystej krwi. Do czasu, gdy z głośników przetoczył się przez korytarz głos:

— Za pięć minut będziemy w Hogwarcie. Proszę zostawić bagaże w pociągu, zostaną zabrane do szkoły osobno.

Już nikt im nie przeszkadzał.

Pociąg właśnie zwalniał i w końcu się zatrzymał. Wszyscy pchali się do drzwi, a później wyskakiwali na wąski, ciemny peron. Harry wzdrygnęła się, wieczór był mroźny. Potem nad głowami uczniów pojawiła się chybocząca lampa i usłyszała tubalny głos:

— Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj!

Znad morza głów wystawała włochata twarz olbrzymiego mężczyzny.

— No, dalej, za mną… są jeszcze jacyś pirszoroczni? Patrzyć pod nogi! Pirszoroczni za mną!

Ślizgając się i potykając, ruszyli za olbrzymem po czymś, co wyglądało na stromą, wąską ścieżkę. Po obu stronach było bardzo ciemno, więc Harry pomyślała, że idą przez jakiś gęsty las. Nikt wiele nie mówił. Neville, chłopiec, który zgubił ropuchę, kichnął raz lub dwa.

— Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart! — krzyknął mężczyzna przez ramię. — Zaraz za tym zakrętem.

Rozległo się głośne: _Oooooch!_

Wąska ścieżka wyprowadziła ich nagle na skraj wielkiego, czarnego jeziora. Po drugiej stronie, osadzony na wysokiej górze, z rozjarzonymi oknami na tle gwieździstego nieba, wznosił się ogromny zamek z wieloma basztami i wieżyczkami.

— Po czterech do łodzi, ani jednego więcej! — zawołał ich przewodnik, wskazując na flotyllę łódeczek przy brzegu. Harry i Blaise weszli do łódki razem z jakimiś dziewczynami.

— Wszyscy siedzą? — krzyknął olbrzym ze swojej łódki. — Noto… NAPRZÓD!

I cała flotylla łódek natychmiast pomknęła przez gładką jak zwierciadło taflę jeziora. Wszyscy zamilkli, gapiąc się na wielki zamek. Piętrzył się nad nimi coraz wyżej i wyżej, w miarę jak zbliżali się do urwiska, na którego szczycie był osadzony.

— Głowy w dół! — ryknął mężczyzna, kiedy pierwsza łódź dotarła do skalnej ściany.

Wszyscy pochylili głowy, a łódki przepłynęły pod kurtyną bluszczu, która zasłaniała szeroki otwór w skale. Teraz popłynęli ciemnym tunelem, wiodącym najwyraźniej pod zamek, aż dotarli do czegoś w rodzaju podziemnej przystani, gdzie wyszli z łódek na skaliste, pokryte otoczakami nabrzeże.

— Hej, ty tam! Czy to twoja ropucha? — zapytał brodacz, który sprawdzał łodzie, kiedy wszyscy z nich wysiedli.

— Trevor! — krzyknął uradowany Neville, wyciągając ręce.

Potem ruszyli w górę wydrążonym w skale korytarzem, idąc prawie po omacku za lampą olbrzyma, aż w końcu wyszli na gładką, wilgotną murawę w cieniu zamku.

Wspięli się po kamiennych stopniach i stłoczyli wokół olbrzymiej dębowej bramy.

— Wszyscy są? Ty tam, masz swoją ropuchę?

Mężczyzna uniósł swoją wielką pięść i trzykrotnie uderzył nią w bramę zamku.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Gdy Harry rozmawia z innymi, używa formy męskiej. Więc jeśli traficie na to w dialogach, to się nie zdziwcie i nie myślcie, że to błąd. Chociaż czasami może się poślizgnąć, tak jak to zrobiła rozmawiając z Blaise'em. ;)

 **Cassie McKinley** \- myśląc o tym _Harry zrobiłA,_ stwierdzam że dużo łatwiej byłoby to opowiadanie napisać w języku angielskim, gdzie brak form osobowych.

Każdy, kto nie patrzył przez pryzmat Harry'ego Pottera - Chłopca, który przeżył, widział dziewczynkę. Stary Ollivander jest wyjątkiem od reguły. Niestety lub "stety" inni w czarodziejskim świecie nie będę mogli tak łatwo zobaczyć obok stworzonego obrazu.

 **saphira849** \- moja odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie: tyle ile będzie trzeba. To, co Ty nazywasz "zżynaniem" dla mnie jest koncepcją literacką, dzięki której mogę dokładnie zaprezentować różnicę między kanonicznym chłopcem Harrym Potterem, a dziewczynką Harriettą. Oczywiście, im dalej w las, tym kanon będzie się bardziej rozjeżdżał z moją historią. Ale niektóre rzeczy muszą się wydarzyć.

Staram się też wyłapywać wszystkie błędy, jednak czasami jest to trudne. Jeśli widzisz jakiś, napisz o tym w wiadomości prywatnej, i mówię to w imieniu swoim i innych autorów.

 **Paulina** \- mam nadzieję, że do końca utrzymam Twoją uwagę. A Harry będzie starać się jak może ukrywać swoją tajemnicę. Ślepa wiara ludu, z pewnością będzie tu po jej stronie. Plus, jak się wydaje, ma po swojej stronie pierwszego pomocnika.

 **Magus** \- wieści o byciu dziewczynką, przyćmią informacje jeszcze bardziej wstrząsające. ;)

 **radekxpl123** \- dziękuję i osobiście niestety nie mogę żadnego polecić. Nadal...

 **FrejaAleeera1** \- to prawda, jest za mało opowiadań, gdzie Dursley'owi są jednak porządnymi ludźmi. W większości autorzy robią z nich straszne potwory, które dosłownie katują pozostawione im pod opieką dziecko.

W mojej drugiej historii hermafrodytyzm jest traktowany jako coś dobrego. Dziecko nie musi się określać, chociaż Harry myśli o sobie jak o chłopcu.

 **adiex** \- zawsze staram się odpowiedzieć na każdy komentarz.

 **Kannavar** \- Harry pozostanie dziewczynką. Nawet dyrektor nie będzie mógł niczego wymyślić.

Do kolejnego rozdziału.

c.


	4. Chapter 4

Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział będzie zawierać bardzo wiele fragmentów pochodzących bezpośrednio z oryginału _Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny._

Postacie i świat przedstawiony należą do J.K. Rowling. Nie czerpię żadnych korzyści materialnych z powyższej publikacji.

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

 **Mój nowy dom**

* * *

Brama natychmiast się otworzyła. Stała w niej wysoka, czarnowłosa czarownica w szmaragdowozielonej szacie. Miała srogą twarz i Harry pomyślała, że nie jest to osoba, obok której można przejść obojętnie.

— Pirszoroczni, pani profesor McGonagall — oznajmił Hagrid.

Profesor McGonagall podziękowała Hagridowi, następnie szorstko zagoniła nowych uczniów pierwszego roku do ogromnego holu wejściowego. Płonące pochodnie oświetlały kamienne ściany, ale nawet te wszystkie żagwie umieszczone w misternie zdobionych kinkietach nie wystarczały, by oświetlić ukryte zakątki, sklepienie majaczące gdzieś wysoko nad nimi i wspaniałe marmurowe schody wiodące na piętro.

Uczniowie ruszyli za profesor McGonagall po kamiennej posadzce. Zza drzwi po prawej stronie dochodził ożywiony gwar i Harry pomyślała, że reszta uczniów musi już tu być, ale McGonagall zaprowadziła ich z dala od miejsca, skąd wydobywały się podniecone głosy. Kobieta wpuściła ich do małej, pustej komnaty z tyłu sali, gdzie stłoczyli się jak stado owiec prowadzone na rzeź, rozglądając niepewnie wokół siebie.

— Witajcie w zamku Hogwart — powiedziała profesor McGonagall. — Uczta rozpoczynająca nowy rok szkolny wkrótce się zacznie, ale zanim zajmiecie swoje miejsca w Wielkiej Sali, zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ podczas całego pobytu w Hogwarcie wasz dom będzie czymś w rodzaju rodziny. Będziecie mieć zajęcia razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu, będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i spędzać razem czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym waszego domu.

Zamilkła na moment patrząc po wszystkich zgromadzonych twarzach.

— Są cztery domy: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Każdy dom ma swoją zaszczytną historię i z każdego wyszli na świat słynni czarodzieje i znakomite czarownice. Tu, w Hogwarcie, wasze osiągnięcia będą chlubą waszego domu, zyskując mu punkty, a wasze przewinienia będą hańbą waszego domu, przez którą utracicie część punktów. Dom, który osiągnie najwyższą liczbę punktów pod koniec roku, zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest wielkim zaszczytem. Mam nadzieję, że każde z was będzie wierne swojemu domowi, bez względu na to, do którego zostaniecie przydzieleni. Ceremonia przydziału odbędzie się za kilka minut w obecności całej szkoły. Zalecam wykorzystanie tego czasu na zadbanie o swój wygląd. Wrócę, kiedy będziecie gotowi — oznajmiła profesor McGonagall. — Proszę byście poczekali spokojnie.

Całe przemówienie zostało powiedziane surowym i dobrze przećwiczone tonem i na końcu wiedźma spojrzał znacząco na wygląd niektórych uczniów, których szaty były pogniecione lub mieli jakieś smugi brudu na twarzy, przekazując im bez słów, aby oczyścić się trochę, bez nadmiernego zażenowania ich.

Jak tylko profesor opuściła pomieszczenie, brzęczenie nerwowej paplaniny wypełniło komnatę, odbijając się wkoło cichym echem od kamiennych ścian, kiedy szaty i włosy były wygładzane. Chociaż kilkoro uczniów stało próbując wyglądać na pewnych i znudzonych, bezczynnie skubiąc wyimaginowane drobne kłaczki z chłodną pogardą. Harry zakładała, że byli to młodzi, czarodziejscy arystokraci, którzy całe swoje życie spędzili wokół magii.

Większość dyskusji koncentrowała się na sposobie ich przydzielenia do poszczególnych domów i wszędzie dookoła latały teorie o różnych testach, jakie będą musieli zdać lub czarach jakie będą musieli rzucić. Hermiona opowiadała szeptem o wszystkich zaklęciach, których się nauczyła, i zastanawiającej się, które z nich będzie jej teraz potrzebne. Harry starała się jej nie słuchać, odetchnęła głęboko i przełknęła ślinę. Według _Historii Hogwartu_ przydział miał coś wspólnego z tiarą przydziału. Tylko jaki rodzaj testu to miałby być? I to odbywający się przed całą szkołą, niemniej. Serce Harry podskoczyło do gardła. Czego miała się spodziewać? Profesor McGonagall dała tylko jakieś lakoniczne wyjaśnienia i wyszła, zostawiając ich samym sobie. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się nerwowo i zobaczyła, że niektórzy byli wręcz przerażeni. Ona sama jeszcze nigdy nie była tak zdenerwowana, nawet wtedy gdy miała wystąpić przed publicznością. Cóż do takich momentów się przygotowywała długo i żmudnie, a tu… Utkwiła wzrok w podłodze i czekała. Blaise szturchnął ją lekko i uśmiechnął dodając otuchy. Odpowiedziała mu własnym wykrzywieniem warg, cóż… za chwilę wróci profesor McGonagall i powiedzie ją ku jej smętnemu przeznaczeniu.

A potem stało się coś, co sprawiło, że podskoczyła w powietrze przynajmniej na stopę. Kilku chłopców za nią wrzasnęło ze strachu.

— Co to…

Aż jej dech zaparło. Przez ścianę tuż za nią przeniknęło około dwadzieścia duchów. Perłowobiałe i lekko przezroczyste, szybowały przez komnatę, rozmawiając między sobą i nie zwracając na nich uwagi. Wyglądało na to, że o coś się spierają. Duch małego grubego mnicha mówił:

— Przebaczać i zapominać, powtarzam, to nasza zasada. Powinniśmy dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę…

— Mój drogi Mnichu, czyż nie daliśmy już Irytkowi wszystkich szans, na jakie zasługiwał? I wciąż nas oczernia, a przecież tak naprawdę wcale nie jest duchem… Hej, a wy co tu robicie? — duch w kryzie i trykotach nagle zauważył tłum pierwszoroczniaków.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

— Nowi studenci! — powiedział Gruby Mnich, obdarzając ich uśmiechem. — Czekacie na przydział, co?

Kilka osób pokiwało milcząco głowami.

— Może się spotkamy w Hufflepuffie! — rzekł Mnich. — To mój stary dom.

— No, idziemy! — rozległ się ostry głos. — Ceremonia przydziału zaraz się rozpocznie.

Wróciła profesor McGonagall. Duchy jeden po drugim wsiąkły w ścianę.

— A teraz proszę stanąć rzędem — poleciła profesor McGonagall — i iść za mną.

Harry czuła się dość dziwnie, bo nogi miała jakby z ołowiu, ale stanęła za chłopcem o piaskowych włosach. Za sobą miała rudzielca. W całym zamieszaniu Blaise'owi trafiło się miejsce między dziewczyną o lekko skośnych oczach, brązowych włosach i spłaszczoną, „mopsowatą" twarzą, a jednym z ochroniarzy blondyna. Profesor McGonagall wyprowadziła ich idących gęsiego z komnaty, a potem przeprowadziła przez salę wejściową i przez podwójne drzwi do Wielkiej Sali.

Harry nigdy nawet nie wyobrażała sobie tak dziwnego i wspaniałego miejsca. Żaden opis w książce nie oddawał w pełni wyglądu sali. Jedyne źródło światła pochodziło od tysiąca świec unoszących się i pływających w powietrzu ponad czterema, długimi, drewnianymi stołami, przy których siedzieli uczniowie ze starszych lat. Stoły zastawione były lśniącą i połyskującą, złotą zastawą stołową, ustawioną w doskonałą linię po obu stronach. U szczytu sali stał jeszcze jeden długi stół, przy którym zasiadali nauczyciele. Tam właśnie zaprowadziła pierwszoroczniaków profesor McGonagall i kazała im się zatrzymać w szeregu, twarzami do reszty uczniów. W migotliwym blasku świec wpatrzone w nich twarze wyglądały jak blade lampiony. Tu i tam między uczniami połyskiwały srebrną poświatą duchy. Czując się trochę nieswojo pod tymi wszystkimi spojrzeniami, Harry popatrzyła w górę i zobaczył aksamitnoczarne sklepienie upstrzone gwiazdami. Usłyszała szept Hermiony:

— Jest zaczarowane… żeby wyglądało jak prawdziwe niebo… Czytałam o tym w książce o historii Hogwartu.

Harry wewnętrznie westchnęła, druga dziewczyna zachowywała się jakby była jedyną, która przeczytała _Historię Hogwartu_. Jednak suche słowa zawarte w książce, nie oddały sprawiedliwości prawdziwemu widokowi i Harry odkryła, że trudno jej uwierzyć, że był tam w górze w ogóle jakiś sufit. Wydawało się, że Wielka Sala była naprawdę otwarta i sięgała do samego nieba. Była pewna, że Dudley dałby się pokroić, by tylko to zobaczyć. Przypomniały się jej niektóre z letnich nocy, kiedy we dwójkę leżeli na polu kempingowym, w delikatnie pachnącej trawie i patrzyli w gwiazdy. Wymyślając życzenia, gdy udało im się dostrzec lecącą perseidę.

Ruch po jej lewej stronie rozproszył Harry i spojrzała w dół, w sam raz by zobaczyć jak McGonagall dyskretnie umieściła czworonożny stołek przed nimi. Na stołku spoczywał spiczasty kapelusz czarodzieja. Młoda czarownica domyśliła się, że jest to ta słynna tiara przydziału, która nie robiła dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, gdyż była wystrzępiona, połatana i okropnie brudna. Jej mama nie pozwoliłaby trzymać czegoś takiego w domu.

— Może trzeba będzie wyciągnąć z niej królika? — Harry usłyszała gorączkowy szept pochodzący gdzieś z prawej strony.

Rozejrzała się dyskretnie po innych, by zobaczyć kto to powiedział i zobaczyła, że wszyscy wpatrują się w tiarę, więc i ona utkwiła w niej wzrok. Przez kilka sekund panowała głucha cisza. A potem tiara drgnęła. Szew w pobliżu krawędzi rozpruł się szeroko jak otwarte usta i tiara zaczęła śpiewać:

 _Może nie jestem śliczna,_

 _Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

 _Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

 _Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

 _Możecie mieć meloniki,_

 _Możecie nosić panamy,_

 _Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

 _Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

 _Choćbyś swą głowę schował_

 _Pod pachę albo w piasek,_

 _I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

 _Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

 _Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

 _Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

 _A ja wam zaraz powiem,_

 _Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

 _Może w Gryffindorze,_

 _Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_

 _Gdzie króluje odwaga_

 _I do wyczynów ochota._

 _A może w Hufflepuffie,_

 _Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

 _Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_

 _Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._

 _A może w Ravenclawie_

 _Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

 _Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

 _Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

 _A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

 _Druhów gotowych na wiele,_

 _To czeka was Slytherin,_

 _Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

 _Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!_

 _Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

 _Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

 _Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

Cała sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami i okrzykami, kiedy tiara zakończyła swój śpiew. Potem skłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów i ponownie znieruchomiała.

— Więc musimy po prostu przymierzyć ten kapelusz! — Harry usłyszała szept rudego chłopaka. — Zabiję tego Freda, opowiadał mi o pojedynku z trollem.

Harry uśmiechnęła się blado. Tak, nałożenie tiary jest na pewno łatwiejsze niż wyczarowanie czegoś z kapelusza, ale wiele by dała, żeby przy tym nikt na nią nie patrzył. Tiara wyglądała na taką, co lubi zadawać mnóstwo pytań, a w tym momencie jakoś nie miała na to ochoty. Gdyby tiara wspomniała o jakimś domu, w którym mieszkają osoby dość wrażliwe i nieco lękliwe, z całą pewnością trafiłaby właśnie do niego, gdyż obecnie tak się właśnie czuła.

Teraz wystąpiła profesor McGonagall, trzymając w ręku długi zwój pergaminu.

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na stołku. Abbott Hanna!

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczynka o różowej buzi i jasnych mysich ogonkach, nałożyła tiarę, która opadła jej prawie na nos, i usiadła. W chwilę później…

— HUFFLEPUFF! — krzyknęła tiara.

Przy stole po prawej stronie rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki aplauzu. Hanna podreptała do niego i usiadła, a Harry zobaczyła, jak duch Grubego Mnicha macha do niej wesoło.

— Bones Susan!

— HUFFLEPUFF! — wrzasnęła znowu tiara, a Susan usiadła obok Hanny.

— Boot Terry!

— RAVENCLAW!

Tym razem rozległy się wiwaty przy drugim stole na lewo, gdzie kilka osób powstało, by uścisnąć rękę Terry'emu.

Brocklehurst Mandy też powędrowała do Ravenclawu, ale Brown Lavender pierwsza trafiła do Gryffindoru, co wywołało burzę oklasków przy krańcowym stole po lewej stronie. Harry dostrzegła tam rudych bliźniaków.

Bulstrode Millicenta znalazła się w Slytherinie. Może to skutek zbyt bujnej wyobraźni, albo to było skrzywienie po jej poprzedniej szkole, ale jakoś mieszkańcy tego domu wydali się jej jacyś bardziej poważni, dystyngowani może. Cóż, było to środowisko, w którym była zaznajomiona, i w którym spędziła ostatnie kilka lat. Nauczyciele etykiety spędzili wiele godzin wbijając im do głów poprawne zachowanie w miejscach publicznych, a brak okazywania otwarcie emocji, było jednym z nich. Harry też podejrzewała, że z tego powodu dla postronnego obserwatora, mieszkańcy tego domu mogli wydać się jakoś nie bardzo przyjemni.

— Granger Hermiona!

Hermiona prawie podbiegła do stołka i szybko wcisnęła tiarę na głowę.

— RAVENCLAW! — krzyknęła tiara. Rudy chłopak jęknął jakby mu ulżyło.

Okropna myśl ugodziła Harriettę gdzieś w tył głowy, jak to zwykle czynią okropne myśli, kiedy jest się bardzo zdenerwowanym. A jeśli w ogóle nie dostanie przydziału? A może będzie siedziała i siedziała na stołku w tej okropnej tiarze, aż w końcu profesor McGonagall zerwie jej ją z głowy i oświadczy publicznie, że musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka i Potter Harry musi wracać do domu… Rodzice pewnie by się nie zmartwili tym za bardzo, ale ona chciała poznać ten nowy, fascynujący świat. Nie chciała też rozstawać się ze swoim nowo poznanym przyjacielem.

Kiedy wywołano Neville'a Longbottoma, chłopca, który zgubił ropuchę, biedak przewrócił się, idąc do stołka, a potem długo na nim siedział, póki tiara w końcu nie krzyknęła:

— GRYFFINDOR!

Neville zerwał się i odbiegł, wciąż w tiarze na głowie, i musiał wrócić, żeby wśród ryków śmiechu rozbawionej sali oddać ją Moragowi MacDougalowi.

Następnie wystąpił dumny i blady Malfoy i natychmiast spełniło się jego życzenie: zaledwie tiara dotknęła jego głowy, wrzasnęła:

— SLYTHERIN!

Malfoy usiadł obok swoich przyjaciół, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a, wyraźnie z tego uradowanych.

Pozostało ich już niewiele.

Moon… Nott… Parkinson… potem para bliźniaczek, Patii i Patii… potem Perks Sally Anna… aż w końcu…

— Potter Harry!

Kiedy Harry wystąpiła, rozległy się podniecone szepty, jakby w całej sali wykipiała woda na rozpaloną do czerwoności blachę.

— Potter? Tak powiedziała?

— Ten Harry Potter?

Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczyła, zanim tiara opadła jej na oczy, był gąszcz wyciągniętych głów, bo każdy chciał się jej przyjrzeć. Potem widziała już tylko ciemne wnętrze tiary. Czekała. A następnie rozległ się głośny śmiech.

— Och przepraszam… jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałam się z kimś takim — usłyszała w uchu cichy, rozbawiony głosik. — Przejdźmy jednak do rzeczy. Hmmm… Trudne. Bardzo trudne. Ach, kogo ja chcę właściwie oszukać. Przyznaję, że masz mnóstwo odwagi, tak. Umysł też dość tęgi. To prawdziwy talent… tak, to bardzo interesujące… Więc gdzie mam cię przydzielić?

Harry przewróciła psychicznie oczami na myśli starego kapelusza.

— Czy to nie ty masz zdecydować?

Kapelusz zachichotał.

— Widzę, że jesteś bezczelna jak również. Och, odniesiesz wielki sukces w każdym domu, do którego cię przydzielę, ale może masz jakieś preferencje?

Harry mocno chwyciła za krawędź stołka i pomyślała:

— Tam, gdzie szybko się nie wyda kim jestem.

— Jesteś pewna? — odezwał się głosik. — Hmmm… Patrząc w ten sposób, to Slytherin na pewno pomoże ci w osiągnięciu tego, co chcesz. No dobrze, skoro jestem pewna… niech będzie…

— SLYTHERIN!

To ostatnie słowo tiara wrzasnęła na całą salę. Harry zdjęła ją i na trzęsących się nogach ruszyła ku stołowi Slytherinu. Czuła taką ulgę, że została wybrana i nie zostanie odesłana do domu w upokorzeniu, że prawie do niej nie docierał śmiech, który ponownie płynął od tiary. Ślizgoni zamarli na moment, lecz sekundę później oklaskiwali nowego członka ich domu. Harry usiadła trochę na uboczu, naprzeciw straszliwego ducha z pustymi, bladymi oczami i ponurą twarzą, w szatach zbryzganych srebrną krwią. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej kącikiem ust i lekko skinął głową, na co ona odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Dopiero teraz mogła zobaczyć dokładnie stół prezydialny. Na samym końcu, najbliżej niej, siedział ten mężczyzna, Hagrid. Pośrodku, na wielkim złotym krześle z oparciami siedział sam Dumbledore. Harry poznała go natychmiast, bo przecież dobrze się przyjrzała jego żywej podobiźnie na karcie z czekoladowej żaby. Srebrne włosy Dumbledore'a płonęły jasnym blaskiem. W mrocznej sali lśniły tak tylko te włosy i duchy.

Jeszcze tylko cztery osoby nie miały przydziału. Thomas Dean, ciemnoskóry chłopiec wyższy nawet od rudzielca, usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru. Turpin Lisa trafiła do Ravenclawu, a potem nadeszła kolej na rudego chłopca, który już nie był po prostu blady, ale bladozielony. Tiara przydzieliła do Gryffindoru, gdzie zaraz został otoczony przez innych z rudymi włosami, najpewniej z jego rodziny.

Ostatni był Zabini Blaise. Harry skrzyżowała palce pod stołem, a w chwilę później tiara oznajmiła donośnym głosem:

— SLYTHERIN!

Profesor McGonagall zwinęła pergamin i zabrała Tiarę Przydziału.

Blaise usiadł koło niej i kiwnął zatwierdzająco głową. Harry lekko się zrelaksowała i popatrzyła na swój pusty złoty talerz. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo jest głodna. Paszteciki dyniowe należały już do zamierzchłej przeszłości.

Teraz powstał Albus Dumbledore. Rozłożył szeroko ramiona, twarz miał rozpromienioną, jakby nic nie mogło go tak ucieszyć, jak widok wszystkich uczniów.

— Witajcie! — powiedział. — Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym w Hogwarcie! Zanim rozpoczniemy nasz bankiet, chciałbym wam powiedzieć kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsuw! Dziękuję wam!

I usiadł. Rozległy się oklaski i wiwaty. Harry nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać, czy zachować powagę. Została rozproszona, gdy potrawy pojawiły się na stole. Półmiski pełne były najróżniejszych potraw. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tylu różnych rzeczy na jednym stole: befsztyki, pieczone kurczęta, kotlety schabowe i jagnięce, kiełbaski, bekon, steki, ziemniaki gotowane i pieczone, frytki, pudding Yorkshire, strudle, marchewka, sosy, keczup i, nie wiedzieć czemu, miętówki. Harry nie wiedząc co spróbować najpierw, napełniła talerz wszystkim po trochu, prócz miętówek, i zaczęła jeść. Wszystko było naprawdę wspaniałe.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział spokojnie jedząc kolację oraz utrzymując bystre oko na jego Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza nowo przydzielonym Harry Potterze. Głowa chłopca była obecnie lekko pochylona w kierunku Blaise'a Zabiniego. Był dość zaskoczony wyborem kapelusza odnośnie Pottera. Co wyniknie z posiadania syna Jamesa Pottera w Slytherinie? Jego pierwszy osąd dziecka został właśnie zachwiany. Do tego, trudno byłoby mu teraz traktować Pottera, tak jak zasłużył na to James, kiedy chłopiec był jednym z jego cennych Ślizgonów. James Potter nigdy nie był niczym innym niż uosobieniem Gryffindoru. Minerva prawdopodobnie dostała mini zawału, kiedy Harry Potter, Zbawiciel świata czarodziejów został umieszczony w domu cieszącym się sławą wydawania na świat czarnych panów i ich zwolenników. Profesor eliksirów skierował swoją uwagę do rozmów prowadzonych przez swoich kolegów. Niemal mu było żal nowych Ślizgonów, którzy przez decyzję kapelusza zostali skazani na kilka szorstkich lat pełnych nienawiści i podejrzliwości.

* * *

Kiedy wszyscy najedli się do syta, resztki po prostu znikły z talerzy, które znowu zalśniły czystością. W chwilę później pojawiły się desery: bloki lodów we wszystkich smakach, jakie można sobie było wymyślić, strucle jabłkowe, ciastka z owocami polane syropem, ekierki w czekoladzie, pączki nadziewane konfiturą, biszkopty z kremem, truskawki, marmoladki, ryżowy budyń…

Harry nałożyła sobie kawałek ciastka z owocami i syropem, gdy tymczasem atmosfera przy stole się lekko rozluźniła i uczniowie zaczęli ze sobą po cichu rozmawiać. Harry lekko się na to uśmiechnęła. Tak, dom Slytherina z pewnością zawierał typ ludzi, do których była przyzwyczajona.

Harry, która robiła się coraz bardziej senna, spojrzał na stół prezydialny. Hagrid pociągał zdrowo z pucharu. Profesor McGonagall rozmawiała z profesorem Dumbledore'em. Któryś z profesorów w absurdalnym turbanie, rozmawiał z jakimś nauczycielem o tłustych, czarnych włosach, haczykowatym nosie i ziemistej cerze.

Nagle ów nauczyciel spojrzał ponad turbanem prosto w oczy Harrietty a ta poczuła piekący ból w czole, jakby ktoś szturchną ją końcem rozgrzanego pogrzebacza. Zasyczała cicho i szybko odwróciła wzrok.

W końcu znikły również desery i znowu powstał profesor Dumbledore. W sali zrobiło się cicho.

— Ehym… jeszcze tylko kilka słów. Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy się najedli i napili. Chciałbym wam przekazać kilka uwag wstępnych. Pierwszoroczniacy niech zapamiętają, że nikomu nie wolno wchodzić do lasu, który leży na skraju terenu szkoły. Dobrze by było, żeby pamiętało o tym również kilku starszych uczniów.

Migocące oczy Dumbledore'a zwróciły się w stronę rudych bliźniaków siedzących przy stole Gryffindoru.

— Pan Filch prosił mnie też, żebym wam przypomniał, że między lekcjami, na korytarzach, nie wolno używać żadnych czarów. Próby do quidditcha rozpoczną się w drugim tygodniu semestru. Każdy, kto jest zainteresowany grą w barwach swojego domu, powinien zgłosić się do pani Hooch. I ostatnia uwaga. Muszę was poinformować, że w tym roku wstęp na korytarz na trzecim piętrze, ten po prawej stronie, jest zabroniony. Dla wszystkich, o ile nie chcą umrzeć straszliwą śmiercią.

Harry zmarszczyła czoło. To było dziwne i wcale jej się to ogłoszenie nie podobało. Co oni trzymali w szkole pełnej uczniów, co mogłoby spowodować bolesną śmierć? I z jakiego powodu? Reszta osób siedząca przy stole Slytherinu wymieniała spojrzenia, świadczące o podobnych myślach. Kilkoro uczniów zmarszczyło brwi na rozproszone śmiechy pochodzące od innych stołów. Kto byłyby na tyle głupi, by śmiać się groźby śmierci?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na stół prezydialny, emocje na twarzach nauczycieli wyrażały podobne zdanie, jakie mieli Ślizgoni, chociaż zmuszali się, by pozostać pogodni.

— A teraz, zanim pójdziemy spać, zaśpiewajmy nasz szkolny hymn! — zawołał Dumbledore.

Harry zauważyła, że uśmiechy innych nauczycieli jakby nieco zbladły. Dyrektor poderwał lekko swoją różdżkę, jakby strząsał z niej muchę, a z jej końca wystrzeliła złota szarfa, która uniosła się w wysoko nad stoły i rozwinęła, jak wąż, w słowa.

— Każdy wybiera sobie ulubioną melodię — zawołał Dumbledore — i śpiewamy! A większość szkoły zawyła:

 _Hogwart, Hogwart, Pieprza-Wieprzy Hogwart,_

 _Naucz nas choć trochę czegoś!_

 _Czy kto młody z świerzbem ostrym,_

 _Czy kto stary z łbem łysego,_

 _Możesz wypchać nasze głowy_

 _Farszem czegoś ciekawego,_

 _Bo powietrze je wypełnia,_

 _Muchy zdechłe, kurzu wełna._

 _Naucz nas, co pożyteczne,_

 _Pamięć wzrusz, co ledwie zipie,_

 _My zaś będziem wkuwać wiecznie,_

 _Aż się w próchno mózg rozsypie!_

Sala wypełniła się kakofonią hałasu, gdy melodie i głosy ścierały się ze sobą. Każdy kto śpiewał, kończył w trochę innym czasie. W końcu tylko dwaj rudzi bliźniacy śpiewali na powolną melodię marsza żałobnego. Dumbledore dyrygował nimi za pomocą różdżki aż do ostatniej nuty, a kiedy wreszcie skończyli, był jednym z tych, którzy klaskał najgłośniej.

— Ach, muzyka — powiedział, ocierając łzę w oku. — To magia większa od wszystkiego, co my tu robimy! A teraz, pora spania. Biegiem do łóżek!

Pierwszoroczniacy z przydziałem do Slytherinu opuścili Wielką Salę i podążyli za wysokim chłopcem, który ich zawołał. Przepychając się przez huczący od gwaru tłum, udali się w kierunku lochów, zatrzymując się na tyle długo, by pośmiać się z Gryfonów, którzy byli prześladowani przez poltergeista Irytka. Zostali poprowadzeni w dół, po kamiennych schodach, mroczny labirynt był co raz bardziej opustoszały jak oni zagłębiali się w podziemia. Harry czuła, że znowu nogi ma jak z ołowiu, tym razem nie ze strachu, ale ze zmęczenia i przejedzenia. Gdy najmłodsi Ślizgoni już prawie dotarli do wejścia ich pokoju wspólnego, Irytek zamierzał uderzyć ponownie, tym razem w nich, lecz jego atak został zatrzymany przez chrapliwy głos Krwawego Barona. Duch w zakrwawionej szacie unosił się groźnie za krnąbrnym poltergeistem. Baron mógł nie być miły i towarzyski, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Irytkowi zaszkodzić któremukolwiek z uczniów ze Slytherinu. W końcu pierwszoroczni dotarli do nagiej, wilgotnej ściany, przed którą się zatrzymali.

— Za mną znajduje się wejście do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Hasło na ten tydzień to belladonna.

W ścianie otworzyły się kamienne drzwi. Weszli przez nie za prefektem.

Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów był długim, nisko sklepionym lochem o kamiennych ścianach. Z sufitu zwieszały się na łańcuchach zielonkawe lampy. Wewnątrz bogato zdobionego kominka płonął ogień, a na rzeźbionych krzesłach z poręczami siedziało już kilkoro starszych Ślizgonów. Prefekt odwrócił się do nich i uśmiechnął szczerze.

— Witajcie w domu Salazara Slytherina. Ja nazywam się Peregrine Derrick i jestem prefektem odpowiedzialnym za wasze dobre samopoczucie w tym półroczu. Jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś problemy, czy to z nauką, czy z innymi uczniami proszę byście zwracali się z tym do mnie. Naszą głową domu jest mistrz eliksirów, profesor Severus Snape. Teraz, wiem że jesteście już bardzo zmęczeni, ale to co chcę powiedzieć jest bardzo ważne. Mimo, że do naszego domu został przydzielony sam Merlin, to mamy nie najlepszą reputację. Proszę więc, byście nie chodzili nigdzie samotnie. Jeśli się zgubicie, poproście o pomoc kogoś ze Slytherinu lub obrazy. Niestety, inni uczniowie raczej wyślą was w przeciwnym kierunku do zamierzonego. Dom Salazara Slytherina stawia na braterstwo, więc światu ukazujemy równy i zwarty front. Wszelkie nieporozumienia są rozstrzygane wewnątrz domu. Bez względu na to, co dzieje się tutaj w lochach, reszcie szkoły prezentujemy się jako zjednoczeni, gotowi sobie pomóc w każdej sytuacji. Największym konkurentem i osobami sprawiającymi problemy będą Gryfoni. Jeśli potrzebujecie pomocy, nie bójcie się poprosić o nią swoich starszych kolegów, nie tylko mnie. Biuro naszej głowy domu jest również zawsze otwarte, o każdej porze dnia i nocy, dla wszystkich Ślizgonów w potrzebie. Teraz, po lewej — Derrick wskazał jedne drzwi — wiedzie korytarz do dormitorium panien. Po prawej — wskazał drugie — gentelmanów. Wszystkie pokoje są trzyosobowe. Na drzwiach znajdziecie nazwiska osób, które będą waszymi współlokatorami. W tygodniu cisza nocna zaczyna się dla was o dwudziestej pierwszej. W weekendy godzinę później. Nie musicie o tej porze kłaść się od razu do łóżek, jednak macie przebywać w swoich pokojach. Będzie to sprawdzane. Z najważniejszych ogłoszeń to tyle. Dobrej nocy.

Peregrine'owi odpowiedział chór dobranoc. Harry, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, znalazła swoją komnatę sypialną po stronie chłopców, jak gdyby nikt nie zorientował się, że jest dziewczynką. Miała dzielić pokój z Blaise'em i Draco Malfoyem, co nie było aż takie złe.

Dormitorium zawierało trzy łóżka, każde z kolumienkami w rogach, między którymi wisiały aksamitne, ciemnozielone zasłony. Przy nich stały już ich kufry. Koło nich umieszczone były małe biurka, kolorem pasujące do kolumienek łóżek. Nad każdym biurkiem wisiały półki na książki, a w kącie pokoju stał nieduży regał. Harry zerknęła na blat i znalazła tam schematyczną mapę szkoły, na której oznaczone były wszystkie najważniejsze miejsca oraz klasy.

Blaise zerknął za drzwi niedaleko jego łóżka i kiwną głową z uznaniem.

— Mamy łazienkę tylko dla naszej trójki.

Więcej już nie rozmawiali, byli zbyt zmęczeni. Szybko zakończyli swoją wieczorną toaletę i wyczerpani padli na łóżka.

Dobranoc padło gdzieś z zgłębi pokoju. Harry zamierzała odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyła, gdyż zasnęła.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Ja wiem, że Slytherin jest dość oklepanym domem, do którego Harry trafia, gdy autorzy nie umieszczają go wśród Gryfonów, ale jak tiara stwierdziła, będzie jej tam łatwiej ukryć swoją tajemnicę. Przemyślałam wszystkie opcje umieszczenia Harrietty w różnych domach i wyszło mi że: Gryfoni są zbyt ciekawscy i nie szanują prywatności. Krukoni chcą badać wszystko, więc praktycznie od razu, by tam jej tajemnica się wydała. Puchoni chociaż lojalni, to dzielą się wiedzą między sobą, a jak wiadomo, im więcej osób wie, tym większa szansa przecieku. Stąd pozostał mi Slytherin. Będąc w domu węża, Harry jest łatwiej podtrzymywać swoją przyjaźń z Blaise'em.

 **Atryda** \- a czemu Dursleyowie mieliby wyjaśniać czarodziejom cokolwiek? Petunia zaakceptowała plan córki na zrobienie astronomicznego żartu magicznemu społeczeństwu. Doskonale wiedziała, że Harry kupiła dwa zestawy ubrań i jej to nie przeszkadza. Pozwalanie na wszystko swoim dzieciom jest bardzo kanoniczne jeśli chodzi o Vernona i Petunię. Zauważ, że w książce było wspomniane dwukrotnie, że Dudley bije swoich rodziców, a ci go za to nie ukarali. Chłopiec też dostawał wszystko, czego tylko zażądał. A skoro tak, czemu mieliby odmówić ukochanej córeczce udawania chłopca?

Dziękuję za zauważenie błędów w odmianie (chociaż takie rzeczy wolałabym dostawać w wiadomości prywatnej). Z przyzwyczajenia stawiałam apostrof po nazwisku zakończonym na -y, sprawdziłam słownik PWN i faktycznie odnośnie nazwisk angielskich i francuskich jest: c) na -y po samogłosce, nazwiska otrzymują końcówki polskie bez apostrofu. W miarę możliwości czasowych, będę to wszędzie poprawiać. Zgłaszasz swoją kandydaturę, żeby być betą?

Zabini jest taką niezbadaną wodą. Rowling praktycznie nic nam o nim nie opowiedziała w całej serii, więc podobnie jak Nott, daje pole do rozwinięcia wyobraźni.

 **Paulina** \- Hermiona mogłaby być całkiem przyjemną postacią, gdyby nie była tak zarozumiała. Niestety, Harry jeszcze kilka razy zetknie się z jej postawą "wiem wszystko lepiej od ciebie".

 **Cassie McKinley** \- wybrałam Blaise'a właśnie z tego powodu, nic o nim nie wiemy. I jakoś bardziej mi pasował niż Teodor Nott. Również dobrze zrozumiałaś, że gdy świat dowie się o tym, iż Harry jest dziewczynką, to wiadomość ta zostanie przyćmiona czymś znacznie większym. Ale do tego czasu upłynie jeszcze wiele wody pod mostem, jak to się mówi.

 **FrejaAleeera1** \- nie chcę komasować wszystkiego w jeden, długi ciąg. Harry jest w fazie, gdy wchodzi w etap buntowniczy. A nie tylko dowiedziała się o magii, ale również o swoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Dudley widzi przede wszystkim zabawne rzeczy w magicznym świecie, jego siostra zaś wie, że czarodzieje mają wobec niej jakieś oczekiwania. Stąd też waha się co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

 **adiex** \- Dumbledore jest trudną do rozgryzienia postacią. Jest tak dlatego, że nie wiemy wielu rzeczy o nim. Seria pozostawia więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Severus zaś jest bohaterem tragicznym, cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jest skazany i nie ucieknie od swojego losu. Dodatkowo, poznajemy jego pełną historię oraz motywy stojące za jego działaniami.

 **Wilk** \- Harrietta jest wężem. Odpowiedź czemu znajduje się trochę powyżej. Voldi dowie się w swoim czasie, a w sekrecie mogę zdradzić, że działania jednego z jego popleczników wpłyną dość mocno na życie Harry. ;)

 **Merill9804** \- czemu Harrietta jest wciąż nazywana Harry? Gdyż jest to skrócona wersja jej imienia. Nie jest to najpopularniejszy skrót, jednak występuje on w imienniku.

Idąc za twoją sugestią, od teraz będę umieszczać wstępną uwagę o pojawiających się treściach książki, chociaż one przeplatają się z moją własną twórczością od samego początku opowiadania.


	5. Chapter 5

Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział zawiera fragmenty pochodzących bezpośrednio z oryginału _Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny._

* * *

 **ROZDZIAŁ PIĄTY**

 **Pierwsze tygodnie**

* * *

Harry na palcach przeszła do łazienki i chętnie zanurkowała pod gorący strumień wody, wydobywający się spod prysznica. Ciepła woda działa odświeżająco na jej zaspane ciało. Raczej nie była skowronkiem i tylko w sporadycznych przypadkach budziła się sama z siebie tak wcześnie. Cóż, wiedziała, że jeśli chce zachować swoją tajemnicę, to nie może dopuścić, by któryś z chłopców zobaczył ją pod prysznicem.

Dwadzieścia minut później Harry była już ubrana i właśnie wycierała wilgotne włosy, gdy z pokoju dobiegły głosy jej współlokatorów. Z ostatnim spojrzeniem w lustro, szybko opuściła łazienkę i po powitaniu z Blaise'em i Draco, zadowolona dziewczyna skierowała się do pokoju wspólnego.

Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, Harry zobaczyła dziewczynę o długich blond włosach, która rozmawiała z chłopcem Nottem. Na kanapie przed kominkiem spał jeden z prefektów, pochrapując głośno i od czasu do czasu wydając dziwne, szumiące chrząkanie.

— Myślę, że ta leniwa klucha miała nas poprowadzić do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie — stwierdziła blondynka przewracając oczami. — Swoją drogą jestem Dafne.

— Nie sądzę, że będzie znaczącą pomocą — odparła Harry. — Nazywam się Harry, miło mi cię poznać.

— Teo — rzucił chłopak i szturchnął prefekta.

Nott był wysokim, ale chudym chłopakiem. Harry pomyślała, że mama opisałaby go słowem cherlawy. To, co jednak przykuwało do niego wzrok, to jego czarne, błyszczące oczy, które były uwydatnione przez równie czarne włosy.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później, w pokoju wspólnym zaczęli gromadzić się inni uczniowie. Gdy do Harry dołączył Blaise, a wraz z nim ziewający Malfoy, z korytarza do dormitoriów chłopców wyszedł Derrick. Rzucił okiem na innego prefekta i szybkim krokiem podszedł do kanapy i uderzył w ramię śpiącego chłopca.

— Wstawaj Pucey! — Derrick potrząsnął chłopakiem.

Ten zamrugał sennie.

— Cio est… — wymamrotał i ziewnął.

— Masz obowiązki, Pucey — drugi prefekt warknął. — Nie zasypiaj ponownie i dopilnuj, by odprowadzić pozostałych pierwszorocznych na śniadanie. Ja zabieram tę grupę. Za mną — zwrócił się do najmłodszych uczniów.

Peregrine poprowadził ich najkrótszą drogą do Wielkiej Sali, wskazując im wszystkie znaki orientacyjne i pokrótce tłumacząc jak dojść do najważniejszych części zamku. Gdy tylko grupa wyszła na korytarz, gdzie mieszali się uczniowie z różnych domów, do Harry zaczęły dobiegać szepty:

— Tam, popatrz.

— Gdzie?

— Obok tego wysokiego, ciemnoskórego chłopaka.

— Widziałeś jego twarz?

— Widziałeś jego bliznę?

Ludzie stawali na palcach, żeby ją zobaczyć albo wracali, żeby jej się lepiej przyjrzeć. Co gorsza, takie zachowanie nie minęło po śniadaniu, a ciągnęło się praktycznie przez cały pierwszy tydzień. Harry wolałaby, żeby ludzie tego nie robili, zwłaszcza że próbowała się skupić na odnalezieniu sal lekcyjnych, co nie było proste, nawet jeśli się miało mapę.

W Hogwarcie było sto czterdzieści różnych schodów: szerokich i wygodnych, wąskich i rozklekotanych. Niektóre w piątki prowadziły zupełnie gdzie indziej niż w pozostałe dni tygodnia, inne miały gdzieś w środku znikający stopień, o którym trzeba było pamiętać. Były też drzwi, które za nic nie dały się otworzyć, jeśli ich się grzecznie nie poprosiło albo nie połaskotało w odpowiednim miejscu. A także drzwi, które w ogóle nie były prawdziwymi drzwiami, tylko miejscami w ścianie udającymi drzwi. Trudno było zapamiętać, gdzie co jest, ponieważ wszystko zdawało się wciąż zmieniać miejsce. Osoby z portretów nieustannie się odwiedzały, a Harry była pewna, że stojące tu i ówdzie zbroje potrafią chodzić.

Duchy tylko pogarszały sytuację. Trudno było nie poczuć zimnego dreszczu, kiedy jeden z nich prześlizgiwał się nagle przez drzwi, które próbowało się otworzyć. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington lub jak uczniowie lubili go nazywać Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, duch Gryffindoru i Gruby mnich cieszyli się, kiedy mogli pokazać drogę nowym uczniom, ale spotkanie z Irytkiem – poltergeistem, zawsze kończyło się przynajmniej dwoma zamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami i schodami z pułapką. Z lubością wysypywał nowicjuszom kubły ze śmieciami na głowę, wyciągał dywany spod nóg, obrzucał kawałkami kredy albo znienacka łapał za nos, wrzeszcząc:

— MAM TWÓJ NOCHAL!

Jeszcze gorszy od Irytka, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, był woźny, Argus Filch. Filch miał kotkę, Panią Norris, kościste, bure stworzenie o wypukłych, płonących oczach, podobnie zresztą jak sam Filch. Zwykle patrolowała samotnie korytarze. Wystarczyło złamać jakiś przepis, zrobić coś nie tak jak należy, a kocica natychmiast wzywała Filcha, który sapiąc, pojawiał się po kilku sekundach. Filch znał sekretne przejścia w zamku najlepiej ze wszystkich (może z wyjątkiem rudych bliźniaków) i potrafił wyrastać spod ziemi równie niespodziewanie jak duchy. Wszyscy uczniowie go nie znosili, a wielu uważało za punkt honoru dać Pani Norris zdrowego kopniaka.

No i wreszcie, kiedy już udało się znaleźć, były pracownie poszczególnych przedmiotów. Już po paru pierwszych dniach, Harry musiała przyznać, że wymachiwanie różdżką i mamrotanie paru śmiesznych słów to dziecinna zabawa w porównaniu z tym, czego ich uczono.

W każdą środę, o północy, studiowali niebo przez teleskopy, poznając nazwy różnych gwiazd i ruchy planet. Uczyli się również odczytywać mapy gwiazd i na ich podstawie ustalać swoje położenie w terenie. Profesor Sinistra była mało entuzjastyczną kobietą, jednak potrafiła z pasją opowiadać o wykorzystywaniu gwiazd podczas żeglugi morskiej i pieszych wycieczek. I chociaż Harry doceniała zajęcia, jednak wola opierać na busoli i innych wynalazkach zwykłych ludzi. Jednak dziewczynka widziała korzyść z astronomii przy hodowli jej ukochanych kwiatów.

A co do nich, to trzy razy w tygodniu wychodzili z zamku do cieplarni, aby uczyć się zielarstwa pod kierunkiem przysadzistej, starej czarownicy, profesor Sprout. Uczyli się, jak hodować te rozmaite rośliny i grzyby, a także jaki z nich robić użytek. Profesor Sprout była typem matczynej czarownicy, która traktowała swoje rośliny jakby były ich dziećmi. Harry bardzo polubiła zielarstwo od pierwszej chwili, kiedy tylko weszła do szklarni i zobaczyła te wszystkie znajdujące się tam kwiaty. Cieszyła się zajęciami, chociaż jej współdomownicy narzekali na całą tę pracę, którą trzeba było wykonywać ręcznie. Sadzenie i przesadzanie tego samego rodzaju rośliny przez całą lekcję widzieli jako uciążliwe. Profesor zielarstwa zapewniła ich jednak, że szybko zmienią zdanie, gdy tylko zaczną pracować z bardziej niebezpiecznymi okazami.

Historia magii był najgorsza i najlepsza zarazem. Profesor Binns był już bardzo stary, ponadto był duchem. Pewnego wieczora zasnął przed kominkiem w pokoju nauczycielskim, a kiedy następnego ranka wstał, aby pójść na lekcję, był już bez ciała. Historia była najgorszym przedmiotem, ponieważ upiorny profesor potrafił z łatwością ukołysać nawet najbardziej zawziętych uczniów do snu, a wtedy cała klasa zapadała w drzemkę, wraz z samym Binnsem. Stąd ich notatki z długą listą nazwisk i dat były niekompletne i często błędne z powodu pomylenia Emeryka Złego z Ulrykiem Niegodziwym. Historia magii była z kolei najlepsza, ponieważ mogli spać bez przyłapania lub pracować nad innymi rzeczami, które musieli zrobić. W tych chwilach Harry cieszyła się niezmiernie ze swojego samopiszącego pióra.

Profesor Flitwick, nauczyciel zaklęć i uroków, był maleńkim czarodziejem, który musiał stać na stosie ksiąg, żeby widzieć coś spoza katedry. Podczas pierwszej lekcji odczytał listę obecności, a kiedy doszedł do Harry, zakwiczał z emocji i zniknął im z oczu, spadając za katedrę. Ale mimo tego, zaklęcia nie były takie złe, zarówno Harry jak i Blaise znajdowali profesora Flitwicka jako dość sympatyczną osobę. Nie przeszkadzało, że dwójka przyjaciół znała już teorię z wyprzedzeniem i szybciej mogli zacząć część praktyczną. Na pierwszych zajęciach, mały czarodziej powiedział im, że zrozumienie teorii to podstawa, dzięki temu łatwiej jest rzucić każdy czar. Wszyscy pierwszoroczni dość szybko przekonali się, że jest to prawda.

Profesor McGonagall była zupełnie inna. Harry miała całkowitą rację, uważając, że to osoba, którą nie wolno lekceważyć. Energiczna i bystra, dała im pokaz tego, co potrafi, kiedy tylko usiedli w ławkach.

— Transmutacja jest najbardziej złożonym i niebezpiecznym rodzajem magii, jakiego będziecie się uczyć w Hogwarcie — oznajmiła. — Każdy, kto będzie rozrabiał, opuści klasę i już do niej nie wróci. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

Potem zmieniła katedrę w prosiaka, a prosiaka w katedrę. Zrobiło to na wszystkich duże wrażenie i nie mogli się doczekać, kiedy sami zaczną zmieniać meble w zwierzęta. A czekali długo. Po zapisaniu mnóstwa skomplikowanych reguł i wskazówek, każdy dostał zapałkę i musiał zacząć od próby zamienienia jej w igłę. Pod koniec lekcji tylko Harry udało się dokonać całościowej transmutacji. Profesor McGonagall pokazała wszystkim jej zapałkę, teraz srebrną i zaostrzoną, a następnie obdarzyła Harry łaskawym uśmiechem i pięcioma punktami. Blaise skrzywił się na nią, jego zapałka przypominała wykałaczkę z uszkiem, ale wciąż była drewniana. Po tych zajęciach, Harry jednak nie była zbyt pewna co ma myśleć o ich profesor transmutacji. Za każdym razem, gdy surowa kobieta spojrzała na nią wydawało się, że mogła dostrzec rozczarowanie w jej oczach i to denerwowało ją lekko z jakiegoś powodu.

Przedmiotem, którego wszyscy wyczekiwali z największą niecierpliwością, była obrona przed czarną magią, ale profesor Quirrell, który tego nauczał, bardzo ich zawiódł. Zajęcia okazały się żartem. Człowiek był strasznie bojaźliwy, do tego okropnie się jąkał. Harry na każdej lekcji dostawała bóle głowy, które przeszkadzały się jej skoncentrować, nie żeby Quirrell zauważał, czy uczniowie zwracają uwagę na jego wykład czy nie. W rzeczywistości profesor wydawał się strasznie niekompetentny czasami. Do tego, w jego klasie zawsze cuchnęło czosnkiem. Mówiono, że spożywał go w wielkich ilościach jako środek przeciw pewnemu wampirowi, którego spotkał w Rumunii, i odtąd żył w nieustannym lęku, że ów wampir odnajdzie go nawet tutaj. Śmieszny turban, który zawsze nosił, był podobno darem od afrykańskiego księcia, który chciał mu się odwdzięczyć za uwolnienie od towarzystwa jakiegoś wyjątkowo uciążliwego zombi, ale nie bardzo wierzyli w tę opowieść. Dość szybko rozeszło się po szkole, że gdy jakiś pierwszoroczny Gryfon zapytał Quirrella, jak pokonał tego zombi, profesor zrobił się różowy i zaczął mówić o pogodzie. A po drugie, prawie wszyscy zauważyli, że to turban wydziela okropny zapach. Bliźniacy Weasley podzielili się swoimi przemyśleniami na ten temat z całą Wielką Salą podczas obiadu, po swoich pierwszych zajęciach z obrony. Według nich, to właśnie w turbanie było pełno czosnku, mającego wszędzie chronić Quirrella przed wampirem, i to dlatego się z nim nie rozstawał.

Pierwsze zajęcia z ich własną głową domu były… ciekawe.

— Dwie godziny eliksirów z Gryfonami — narzekał Malfoy, gdy szli całą grupą na piątkowe śniadanie. — Czy ten dzień nie może być lepszy.

Szyderstwo blondyna było oczywiste dla każdego, kto był w zasięgu słuchu.

— Podobno zawsze mamy u niego taryfę ulgową… — powiedziała Parkinson — zobaczymy, czy to prawda.

Lekcje eliksirów odbywały się w jednym z lochów. Było tam zimniej niż w reszcie zamku, a w dodatku wzdłuż ścian stały półki pełne słojów, w których pływały najróżniejsze marynowane zwierzęta. Już to wystarczało, żeby dostać gęsiej skórki, kiedy się tam weszło. A trzeba dodać, że drzwi do sali otworzyły się na kilka minut przed rozpoczęciem zajęć powoli, z cichym skrzypieniem zawiasów, które przypominało Harrietcie sceny z taniego horroru. Nastrój wydawał się mieć wpływ na innych uczniów, gdyż wszelkie rozmowy zostały natychmiast przerwane, kiedy weszli do sali i zajęli swoje miejsca.

Stojący tuż poza światłem rzucanym przez pochodnie, ich profesor czekał na nich. Gdy już wszyscy usiedli, zamknął drzwi z miękkim łomotem, sprawiając że kilku z bardziej nerwowych Gryfonów podskoczyło .

Snape, podobnie jak Flitwick, zaczął od odczytania listy obecności, a jego oczy śmigały z wyrachowaniem od jednego ucznia do kolejnego. I podobnie jak Flitwick zatrzymał się przy nazwisku Harry.

— Ach, tak — powiedział cicho. — Harry Potter. Nasza nowa znakomitość.

Ślizgoni wymienili ze sobą zaskoczone spojrzenia. Od strony Gryfonów dobiegł ich jednak źle skrywany śmiech. Snape skończył odczytywać nazwiska i spojrzał po klasie. Oczy miał czarne, nie było w nich ani krzty ciepła. Były to oczy zimne i puste, przywodzące na myśl ciemne tunele.

— Jesteście tutaj, żeby nauczyć się subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów — zaczął.

Mówił prawie szeptem, ale słyszeli każde słowo. Snape, podobnie jak profesor McGonagall, potrafił utrzymywać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu.

— Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia.

Głos mężczyzny był głęboki i hipnotyzujący. Choć wydawało się, że przez niego większość uczniów czuje się niewygodnie. Protekcjonalność mieszała się z trudem powstrzymywanym gniewem.

Frustracją nawet.

— Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów, które pełzną poprzez żyły człowieka, aby oczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły…

Tutaj człowiek zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Draco, który jak Harry zauważyła, wyprostował się nieco, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

— Mogę was nauczyć, jak zabutelkować sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać.

Po tym krótkim przemówieniu znowu zapadła głucha cisza. Ślizgoni odnotowali jednak w pamięci, że ostatnia część zdania skierowana została głównie do Gryfonów, chociaż parę osób z domu węża również poruszyło się nerwowo.

— Potter! — powiedział Snape znienacka. — Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

— Wywar żywej śmierci, sir.

— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz. Potter, gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł mi bezoar?

— W żołądku kozy, sir.

Snape się zadumał.

— Potter, jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym?

— To jedna i ta sama roślina, więc żadna, sir.

Mistrz eliksirów uważnie się Harry przyglądał, i nagle kiwnął gwałtownie głową.

— Bardzo dobrze, obdarowałeś właśnie Slytherin pięcioma punktami — powiedział. — Uzupełniając twoją wypowiedź dodam, że wywar żywej śmierci, który jest tworzony z asfodelusa i piołunu, to napój usypiający o potężnej mocy. Bezoar, czyli kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, chroni przed wieloma truciznami. Jeśli chodzi o mordownik i tojad żółty, to tak jak powiedziałeś, jest to jedna i ta sama roślina, nazywana również akonitem. Dlaczego tego nie zapisujecie?

Zrobił się ruch, wszyscy sięgali po pióra i pergaminy.

Dalej sprawy potoczyły się jeszcze ciekawiej. Snape podzielił ich na pary i kazał sporządzić prosty napój leczący czyraki. Miotał się po lochu w swojej długiej, czarnej pelerynie, obserwując, jak odważają suszoną pokrzywę i kruszą kły węża, krytykując prawie wszystkich prócz Malfoya, którego wyraźnie faworyzował. Mówił właśnie, by wszyscy się przyjrzeli, jak Malfoy znakomicie uwarzył swoje rogate ślimaki, kiedy nagle Harry zauważyła jak Blaise miał dodać kolce jeżozwierza przed zdjęciem kociołka z ognia.

— Blaise! Najpierw zdejmij kociołek! — dziewczyna wykrzyknęła na całą salę, sprawiając, że wszyscy zastygli w miejscu, gdy ona przytrzymywała rękę chłopaka.

Zabini spojrzał na nią zmieszany. Harry szybko przetłumaczyła fragment o kolcach na włoski, a później powtórzyła go po angielsku. Z drugiego końca sali dobiegł przytłumiony pisk.

— Potter! — Harry aż podskoczyła. — Za zapobieżenie dwóm wybuchom, zyskujesz kolejne pięć punktów.

Harry zamarła. Zrozumiała o co chodziło Snape'owi, gdy ten podszedł do Neville'a i zaczął na niego warczeć za jego niebywałą głupotę. Tak, eliksiry były wyjątkowo ciekawe.

Kiedy godzinę później Harry wspinała się po schodach prowadzących z lochów na górę, dziewczyna została zatrzymana przez resztę Ślizgonów ze swojego roku.

— Naprawdę się obkułeś, Potter — powiedziała Pansy Parkinson przeciągając sylaby, naśladując w tym trochę Malfoya.

Harry zamrugała na nią, a później pokręciła głową.

— Spytałem tylko prefekta Derricka, czego spodziewać się po naszych nauczycielach. On powiedział mi, że profesor Snape zawsze przepytuje na pierwszych zajęciach ze wstępu z _Magicznych wzorów i napojów_ oraz z przedmowy do _Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów_.

— To tam było? — Dafne Greengrass nie ukrywała zaskoczenia.

— Tak i jeszcze parę innych ciekawostek — uśmiechnęła się uroczo. — Coś jeszcze?

— Może jednak tiara się nie pomyliła, przydzielając cię do Slytherinu — powiedział cicho Teodor Nott.

Po tym oświadczeniu powietrze jakby się rozprężyło. Harry została oficjalnie zaakceptowana w swoim nowym domu.

Koniec tygodnia został powitany przez Harry i Blaise'a z radością. Chociaż nie mogli spędzić całych dwóch dni tylko leniuchując w powodu prac domowych, to jednak weekend pozwalał im złapać bardzo potrzebny oddech.

 **oOo**

Mała płomykówka zastukała w szybę kuchni przy ulicy Garden Street 4. Był późny, sobotni wieczór i Petunia właśnie przygotowywała kolację. Kobieta zobaczyła sowę i ją wpuściła. Ptak przefrunął z gracją przez pomieszczenie, usiadł na poręczy jednego z krzeseł i wyciągnął nóżkę z listem. Pani Dursley odwiązała zwiniętą w rulon kopertę, dała sowie wody i jakieś przysmaki, kupione na Pokątnej. Płomykówka zahukała cicho w podziękowaniu i po skończeniu posiłku wyleciała z powrotem. W tym właśnie momencie Vernon Dursley wszedł do kuchni.

— Co to było? — zapytał, patrząc niepewnie na otwarte okno.

— Nasza córeczka przysłała list — odpowiedziała Petunia rozkładając kartkę. — Chodź, zobacz.

 _Droga mamo i tato,_

 _Minął pierwszy tydzień w nowej szkole, jestem zmęczona ale szczęśliwa. Zostałam przydzielona do Slytherinu. Na początku trochę się bałam, ale moi koledzy okazali się być w porządku. W pociągu zaprzyjaźniłam się z chłopcem o imieniu Blaise Zabini i teraz trzymamy się razem._

 _Moim ulubionym przedmiotem jest zielarstwo. Szkoła posiada kilka szklarni, chociaż pierwszy rok korzysta tylko z jednej. Mamy zajęcia z profesor Sprout trzy razy w tygodniu, możecie w to uwierzyć! Część z moich znajomych pochodzi z arystokratycznych rodzin i oni zawsze jęczą, że przesadzanie roślin to zadanie dla służby. Nie przestaje mnie to śmieszyć. Najgłośniej jęczy Draco Malfoy._

 _Budynek szkoły znajduje się w starym zamku, prawdziwym zamku. Na korytarzach wiszą piękne obrazy i gobeliny, a w kątach stoją zbroje. Czasami czuję się jakbym była w muzeum._

 _Na razie lekcje nie wydają się zbyt trudne. Cieszę się, że miałam książki cioci Lily, bo bez nich nie byłoby mi tak łatwo teraz. Udało mi się zdobyć kilka punktów domu. Nie mogę się zdecydować, którego nauczyciela lubię najmniej. Profesor Binns, który uczy historii, jest bardzo stary i potrafi zasnąć podczas lekcji. Zaś profesor Quirrell jąka się tak źle, że nie można go czasami zrozumieć, plus strasznie śmierdzi czosnkiem._

 _Mamo, nikt nie odkrył jeszcze mojej tajemnicy._

 _Tato, powiedz Dudley'owi, że mam dla niego nowe karty do kolekcji._

 _Kocham Was,_

 _Harry._

 _P.S. Szkoła jest nawiedzona._

Petunia tylko uśmiechnęła się do siebie na myśl o swojej małej dziewczynce.

 **oOo**

Mijał dzień za dniem i zanim Harry się obejrzała, była w Hogwarcie ponad dwa tygodnie. W poniedziałek trzeciego tygodnia, Derrick zebrał wszystkich pierwszorocznych w pokoju wspólnym i powiedział im o rozpoczynających się w czwartek lekcjach latania.

— Niestety, będziecie je dzielić z uczniami z Gryffindoru — oświadczył z bardzo poważną miną.

Wszyscy wewnętrznie jęknęli. Dotychczas Gryfoni mieli z nimi tylko eliksiry, więc nie byli zbyt często narażeni na ich towarzystwo.

— Wiem, że to nie jest najszczęśliwsza nowina, jednakże zawsze możecie mieć nadzieję, że któryś z nich zrobi z siebie głupca — Derrick uśmiechnął się okrutnie. — Co roku, jakiś taki się znajdzie. Jednak najpierw kilka uwag ogólnych. Co do samej lekcji…

Od czasu ogłoszenia, Harry nie mogła znieść Malfoya, który przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji wciąż mówił o lataniu. Uskarżał się głośno, że pierwszoroczniacy nigdy nie zasilają reprezentacji domów w quidditchu i opowiadał o sobie długie historie, które zawsze kończyły się jego udaną ucieczką przed helikopterami mugoli. Przy tym ostatnim nadymał się i patrzył przeciągle na dziewczynę. Blaise uważał, że to zabawne.

W czwartkowe popołudnie, o trzeciej trzydzieści, Gryfoni zebrali się na wielkim trawniku przed zamkiem, aby odbyć pierwszą lekcję latania. Był słoneczny dzień, lekki wietrzyk mierzwił trawę pod ich stopami, kiedy schodzili łagodnym zboczem ku gładkiej, płaskiej łące, za którą majaczyła ciemna linia Zakazanego Lasu.

Harry wraz z resztą Ślizgonów już tam byli. Derrick doradził im być wcześniej, gdyż wtedy będą mogli rzucić okiem na miotły i wybrać te, które jeszcze są wstanie oderwać się od ziemi. I faktycznie, na trawie leżało w równym rzędzie dwadzieścia mioteł.

Pojawiła się ich nauczycielka, pani Hooch. Miała krótkie, szare włosy i żółte oczy jastrzębia.

— Na co czekacie? — przywitała ich opryskliwie. — Niech każdy stanie przy miotle. No, dalej, nie ociągać się!

Harry zerknęła w dół na swoją miotłę. Wyglądała na starą, niektóre witki sterczały pod dziwnymi kątami. Cóż, wszystkie tak wyglądały.

— Wyciągnąć prawą rękę nad miotłą — zawołała pani Hooch — i powiedzieć: _Do mnie!_

— DO MNIE! — wrzasnęli wszyscy.

Miotła Harry natychmiast podskoczyła do jej ręki, ale była jedną z niewielu, którym to się udało.

Miotła jednej z bliźniaczek Patill potoczyła się po trawie, a miotła Neville'a ani drgnęła. Harry pomyślała, że może miotły, tak jak konie, wyczuwają, kiedy ktoś się boi. W głosie Neville'a wyczuwało się lekkie drżenie, po którym można było wyraźnie poznać, że wolałby nie odrywać stóp od ziemi.

Pani Hooch pokazała im, jak dosiąść miotły, żeby się z niej nie ześliznąć, a następnie przeszła wzdłuż szeregów, poprawiając pozycje i chwyty. Harry zadrwiła, kiedy powiedziała Malfoyowi, że źle to robi.

— Uwaga! Kiedy usłyszycie gwizdek, odepchniecie się mocno nogami od ziemi! Utrzymujcie miotły w równowadze, wznieście się na kilka stóp i lądujcie, wychylając się lekko do przodu. Na mój gwizdek… trzy… dwa…

Neville, zbyt przerażony perspektywą oderwania się od ziemi, poszybował w powietrze, zanim pani Hooch przytknęła gwizdek do warg.

— Wracaj! — krzyknęła, ale Neville leciał prosto w górę jak korek wystrzelony z butelki… dwanaście stóp… dwadzieścia stóp. Harry zobaczyła jego białą twarz, przerażone spojrzenie wbite w uciekającą ziemię, otwarte usta, przechylenie tułowia w jedną stronę, w drugą, i…

 _ŁUP!_ Rozległo się głuche, nieprzyjemne łupnięcie i Neville leżał już w trawie jak worek kartofli. Jego miotła nadal wznosiła się w górę, potem skręciła leniwie do lasu i znikła im z oczu.

Pani Hooch pochylała się nad chłopcem równie blada jak on.

— Złamany nadgarstek — mruknęła. — No, chłopcze… nic ci nie będzie, wstawaj.

Wyprostowała się i zwróciła do całej klasy.

— Zabieram tego chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego. Niech nikt nie waży się ruszyć z miejsca, zanim nie wrócę! Wystarczy, że któreś z was dotknie miotły, a wyleci z Hogwartu, zanim zdąży wypowiedzieć quidditch. No, chodź, kochaneczku.

Neville, ze łzami na policzkach, ściskając się za nadgarstek, powlókł się przez trawę, objęty jej ramieniem.

Gdy tylko się oddalili, Malfoy wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Widzieliście jego twarz? Jak kawał białej plasteliny!

Ślizgoni uznali to za świetny dowcip. Ich prefekt miał rację, co roku trafiał się ktoś, kto zapewnia atrakcję podczas tych lekcji.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — warknęła Parvati Patii.

— Co, bronisz Longbottoma? — zapytała kpiącym tonem Pansy Parkinson. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, Parvati, że lubisz takie małe, tłuste, rozmazane maluchy. Jak on skończył w Gryffindorze i tak?

— Zobaczcie! — krzyknął Malfoy, podbiegając i podnosząc coś z trawy. — To ta głupia zabawka, którą mu przysłała babcia.

W jego ręku błysnęła szklana kula. Harry zamrugała, mgliście przypominając sobie jakiś incydent w Wielkiej Sali z udziałem Malfoya, Nevilla i jakiejś przypominajki.

— Oddaj to, Malfoy — warknął cicho Weasley.

Wszyscy zamilkli. Malfoy uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Chyba ją tutaj gdzieś zostawię, żeby Longbottom mógł ją znaleźć… Na przykład… na drzewie.

Malfoy wskoczył na swoją miotłę i odbił się od ziemi. Nie kłamał, naprawdę umiał latać, i to całkiem nieźle. Podleciał aż do korony wielkiego dębu i zawołał:

— No, Weasley, weź ją sobie!

Harry spojrzała na innych Ślizgonów i ponownie odwróciła się do Malfoya.

— Nie strać nam punktów — krzyknęła do niego.

Malfoy przybrał dość głupi wyraz twarzy. A następnie rzucił przypominajką w Weasleya, który zdążył już dolecieć do niego. Nie dbając o kulkę ani rudego chłopaka, Malfoy szybko skierował się na ziemię i z gracją wylądował koło swoich małych koleżków.

— Zadowolony, Potter — rzucił jadowicie.

— Bardzo — Harry uśmiechnęła się do niego niewinnie.

Nie minęła minuta a pani Hooch wparowała z powrotem na teren, gdzie uczyli się latać.

— Weasley! — krzyknęła i zaczęła dmuchać zażarcie w swój gwizdek. — Na dół! Czy ja mówiłam niewyraźnie?! Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru! I idziemy do profesor McGonagall!

Weasley, który właśnie wylądował zbladł gwałtownie.

— Wszyscy! — pani Hooch ogarnęła ich wzrokiem. — Lekcja skończona, o kolejnej zostaniecie powiadomieni niebawem. Rozejść się!

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** Naszej Harry podoba się jak na razie Hogwart. Jej przyjaźń z Blaise'em jest w rozkwicie. Draco nie daje za wygraną i wciąż próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry. Dziewczyna uczy się pilnie i jak na razie wszystko idzie po jej myśli. **  
**

Będzie to ostatni rozdział, który tak mocno opiera się na książce. W końcu Harrietta będzie mieć inne przygody niż jej męski odpowiednik.

 **Cassie McKinley** \- tiara wiedziała co robi, umieszczając Harry w Slytherinie. Ślizgoni dbają o siebie i zwłaszcza w późniejszych latach dziewczyna wykaże, że rozumie tą postawę bardzo dobrze. Co do myśli Dumbledore'a, to dopiero w kolejnym rozdziale. Chociaż wierzę, że przynajmniej na początku pierwszego roku, dyrektor nie miał jakiś wielkich planów odnośnie Harry'ego. Główne, bazowe wydarzenia wokół których obraca się kanon nadal będą występować, chociaż w niektórych przypadkach będą one miały inną motywację. Harry jednak nie we wszystkim będzie brać udział, gdyż ma teraz innych przyjaciół oraz priorytety.

 **Magus** \- Snape jest tylko człowiekiem. Do tego człowiekiem zaślepionym, który widzi to co chce zobaczyć. Wobec czego będzie widział w Harry syna jego szkolnego wroga. Dodatkowo Harrietta jest drobną, szczupłą dziewczynką, więc nic dziwnego, że nie zauważy nic podejrzanego. Plus, Potterówna nie będzie pchała się w różne dzikie przygody (smocze pisklę, najmłodszy szukający stulecia, pojedynki o północy), więc nie trzeba utrzymywać jej non-stop pod obserwacją.

 **adiex** \- przede wszystkim Harry mając zupełnie inne tło rodzinne nie dałaby się hodować jak świnia na rzeź. Pod tym względem dyrektor stracił swojego człowieka. Płeć Harrietty będzie miała duży wpływ na przyszłe działania obu stron, tego nie da się ukryć. A reakcja Voldemorta może być zaskakująca.

 **Kannavar** \- przynajmniej przez jakiś czas, Harry uda się ukryć swoją tajemnicę przed wszystkimi (Blaise już wie, ale go to nie obchodzi). Drugi współlokator jest wyjątkowo natrętny, więc różne sytuacje mogą z tego wyniknąć. Zanim dojdziemy do etapu dorastania, to faktycznie minie jeszcze trochę czasu. Mam już zaplanowanego partnera dla Harrietty, biedaczka już została przeze mnie skazana. ;)

 **Yuki221** \- to opowiadanie odczepi się od kanonu i podąży swoją drogą, ale mam nadzieję, że to Cię nie zniechęci od dalszego czytania. Pierwsze rozdziały opierały się na treści książki, by lepiej zaprezentować różnicę pomiędzy Harriettą a Harrym. Reakcje różnych osób będą urozmaicone, chociaż głównie to będzie szok. ;) Konsekwencje będą trudne do przewidzenia, zwłaszcza że płeć głównej bohaterki zmienia wiele.

Hermiona mogłaby być taką Velmą ze Scooby Doo, gdyby nie była tak protekcjonalna. To nie jest tak, że nie lubię jej per se, jednak ktoś musi wskazać jej palcem, że jej postawa jest błędna.

 **Merill9804** \- przygotowując plan tego opowiadania, zrobiłam rozeznanie wśród imion żeńskich, szukając takiego którego skrócona forma jest Harry. Harrietta według imiennika angielskiego jest właśnie takim imieniem. Jest to rzadki skrót, ale poprawny.

Blaise będzie lepszy jako przyjaciel Harry niż jej chłopak. Zwłaszcza z późniejszym tokiem fabuły.

Idąc za Twoją sugestią, dodałam ostrzeżenia przed rozdziałami.

* * *

Powtórzę jeszcze raz, to opowiadanie jest nieregularne. Piszę je, gdy mam czas, a w obecnej chwili jest on u mnie towarem deficytowym. Proszę, nie pytacie mnie kiedy będzie kolejny rozdział tego opowiadania, gdyż dostaniecie odpowiedź w stylu "będzie kiedy będzie".

Do zobaczenia!


	6. Chapter 6

**ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY**

 **Szkolny blues**

* * *

Życie szkolne w Hogwarcie miało swoją własną rutynę, zarówno wśród uczniów jak i nauczycieli. Składało się ono na lekcje, szlabany, prace domowe i spotkania kadry raz w miesiącu. O tym ostatnim szczególe rzadko kiedy wiedzieli uczniowie, chociaż ich własne szczęście zależało w dużej mierze od tych rozmów.

Severus Snape wszedł do pokoju nauczycielskiego i rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych osobach. Nie był zaskoczony, że pojawia się jako ostatni. McGonagall była pochłonięta rozmową z Pomoną, Filius dość entuzjastycznie wyjaśniał coś Septimie, zaś Kwiryniusz Quirrell siedział na jednym z krzeseł pod ścianą, obserwując nerwowo drzwi i okna oraz ściskając mocno filiżankę herbaty. Severus podszedł do stołu i sięgną po dzbanek kawy, będzie potrzebował całego morza tego napoju bogów, by przetrwać to spotkanie.

Podczas roku szkolnego nauczyciele omawiali głównie problematycznych uczniów i tych, którzy nie radzili sobie z materiałem lub mieli inne kłopoty. Na początku roku jednak, dyrektor oczekiwał sprawozdania o wszystkich klasach oraz dokładnej oceny charakteru każdego z pierwszorocznych. Były to jedne z najdłuższych i najbardziej nużących zebrań, jakie się odbywały. Nie było tajemnicą, że żaden z profesorów nie czekał z utęsknieniem na pierwsze zebranie kadry.

Severus zdążył dopić drugi kubek kawy zanim drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju nauczycielskiego wszedł Dumbledore wraz z Filchem depczącym mu po piętach.

— Dyrektorze, proszę pozwolić mi ich wychłostać!

— To przesada, Argusie. Jestem pewien…

— Te dwa diabły… — woźny przerwał Dumbledore'owi w pół słowa.

Nauczyciele wymienili między sobą sugestywne spojrzenia. Bliźniacy Weasley. Minerva McGonagall spojrzała w sufit prosząc jakiekolwiek bóstwo o zlitowanie.

— Co tym razem zrobili?

— Znów musiałem ich przegonić, bo błąkali się w okolicach strefy zakazanej.

— Do tej pory już poznali niebezpieczeństwo związane z tym korytarzem — dyrektor pogładził swoją brodę jak zawsze, gdy się nad czymś zastanawiał. — To mądrzy chłopcy.

— Ostatnio złapałem ich z koszykiem pełnym jedzenia w pobliżu trzeciego piętra — dorzucił swoje trzy knuty Flitwick.

— Taaa, dowiedzieli się o Puszku i chodzą go karmić, psorze — powiedział dość dumnie Hagrid.

Minervie wyrwało się cierpiętnicze westchnienie.

— Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Argusie, jeśli to wszystko to zajmiemy się teraz naszymi podopiecznymi.

Bardzo niechętnie Filch opuścił pokój nauczycielski, mrucząc pod nosem o niesprawiedliwości i okropnych dzieciakach.

— Dzień dobry! — powitał zebranych Albus. — Przepraszam za Argusa, powinienem zacząć od tego.

Profesorowie z całym szacunkiem zwrócili mu pozdrowienia, gdy zasiadł za biurkiem.

— Więc, czy ktoś chce cokolwiek omówić najpierw, zanim przejdziemy do tradycyjnych problemów — zaczął dyrektor.

— Pani Hooch poprosiła o fundusze na zakup nowych mioteł na swoje zajęcia — odpowiedziała Minerva. — Te, których używała na pierwszej lekcji latania są podobno zagrożeniem dla uczniów.

Albus wyglądał przepraszająco.

— Wyślę prośbę do Rady, ale szczerze wątpię, czy wejdzie ona do budżetu w tym roku.

Minerva westchnęła.

— Powtórka z ubiegłego roku. Czy dopiero, gdy jakiś uczeń zostanie ciężko ranny, znajdą na nie fundusze?

— Obawiam się, że tak — zgodził się, po czym spojrzał na jednego z pozostałych profesorów, prosząc ich, by wyrazili swoje obawy.

Flitwick odezwał się, pytając o to, co się dzieje z kamieniem odkąd Hagrid dostarczył go do szkoły. To doprowadziło ich do dyskusji na temat ochrony i sposobu powstrzymania ciekawskich studentów od zwiedzania trzeciego piętra. I powrót do rozmowy o cerberze.

— Czy jeszcze któryś z uczniów wie o tym przeklętym psie? — zapytał profesor eliksirów.

— Najmłodszy z chłopców Weasleyów wraz z panną Granger — odpowiedziała zatroskana McGonagall. — Chociaż akurat oni trafili tam przez przypadek. Pan Weasley został wywabiony po godzinie policyjnej na pojedynek o północy przez pana Malfoya, Severusie — w głosie zastępcy dyrektora można było wyczuć lekką nutę dezaprobaty.

— Porozmawiam z Draco, jednak dobrze wiesz, Minervo, że krwawa waśń między tymi rodzinami nie zniknie tak z dnia na dzień.

— To nie wszystko, boję się, że pan Malfoy rozwinął niezdrową fascynację panem Potterem — powiedziała McGonagall ze słyszalnym zmartwieniem.

Severus wewnętrznie się skrzywił.

— Nie tylko _on_ próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Pottera. Jednak jak dotąd, pan Potter przyjaźni się wyłącznie z panem Zabinim.

— A mogę się dowiedzieć, co robiła moja podopieczna na korytarzach zamku tak późno w nocy i czemu nie zostałem o tym poinformowany? — Flitwick spojrzał na Minervę krytycznie.

Wargi głowy Gryffindoru drgnęły z rozbawienia.

— Zasnęła w bibliotece, Filiusie. Irma przyznała, że tego dnia nie zrobiła swojego zwyczajowego obchodu, gdyż spieszyła się na konferencję Związku Bibliotekarzy. Gdy panna Granger się obudziła, było już ciemno i postanowiła wrócić do siebie. Na korytarzu spotkała pana Weasleya i razem jakoś zabłądzili na trzecie piętro.

— Żadne punkty domu nie zostały odjęte — stwierdził mały profesor zaklęć.

— Cóż, nikt z nas ich nie złapał, wiemy to dzięki portretom.

Filius pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

— Kiedy to już zostało wyjaśnione, może przejdziemy tradycyjnie do najstarszego rocznika? — zasugerował dyrektor.

Stąd rozmowa potoczyła się dość gładko. McGonagall przyznała, że zamierza zaproponować dodatkowe zajęcia Elli Toward, Krukonce z siódmego roku, która wykazywała niezwykłe zdolności w transmutacji i wiązała z tym przedmiotem swoją przyszłość. Flitwick wskazał, że zamierza zaangażować się w pomoc Terence'owi Higgsowi, jednemu ze Ślizgonów Severusa, gdyż zauważył w nim smykałkę do pojedynków. Nauczyciele omówili swoje wstępne plany przygotowawcze do OWTMów i wskazali, które osoby mogą obecnie mieć problemy ze zdaniem egzaminów. Po siódmym roku przyszedł czas na szósty i tak dalej. Podczas omawiania trzecioklasistów ponownie poruszono temat bliźniaków Weasley.

— Ci dwaj chłopcy — westchnęła Minerva. — Wszyscy wiemy, że są inteligentni, ale Merlin im dopomóż, z takim zachowaniem.

— Ich praca praktyczna jest jedną z lepszych z całego rocznika, jednak w ogóle nie interesują się teorią — pokiwał na zgodę profesor zaklęć. — A to niewątpliwie szkoda, gdyż mają ponadprzeciętną wrodzoną zdolność do manipulowania magią. Mogę powiedzieć, że są bardzo dobrzy w zmienianiu zaklęć, aby pasować je do ich własnego stylu i potrzeb. Chociaż odbywa się to często poprzez dość zabawny proces prób i błędów. Albusie, nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak dużych kanarków, a już na pewno nie w delikatnym odcieniu magenty.

— Są niczym więcej niż zagrożeniem — dorzucił swoje trzy knuty Severus.

— Nnnie przejmmują się pppunktami ani szlabbbanami — wyjąkał Quirrell.

Wszyscy nauczyciele zwrócili uwagę na jąkającego się profesora, a większość z nich patrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

— Mówimy tu o bliźniakach Weasley — warknął Snape. — Oczywiście, że oni nie przejmują się straconymi punktami i szlabanami. A co gorsza — głos profesora stał się miękki i cichy — mają oni poparcie swojego domu. Gdyby byli napiętnowani przez domowników, ich psoty byłyby tylko wspomnieniem już dawno, jednakże z całą tą miłością, którą dają im lwy, są niemożliwi do wytępienia.

— Severusie!

— Są jak chwasty, które mimo wszelakich sposobów plenienia odrastają raz po raz silniejsze i bardziej dokuczliwe.

Minerva McGonagall ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Pomona poklepała ją współczująco po ramieniu i pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą na młodego mistrza eliksirów.

— Jak możesz tak mówić o dzieciach?

— Ta dwójka ma mało wspólnego z dziećmi — Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — Są głównym powodem niewytłumaczalnych zniknięć moich składników z prywatnego składziku. A przy obecnych środkach ostrożności najchętniej bym całkowicie ukrócił ich nocne włóczęgostwo.

Dyrektor westchnął i pomasował skronie. Rozmowy takie jak te powtarzały się od trzech lat. Dokładnie od drugiego dnia, kiedy to bliźniacy Weasley przekroczyli próg Hogwartu. Wszyscy nauczyciele, nawet Severus – chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna – dostrzegli w nich wielki potencjał, który jednak z jakiegoś powodu był marnowany na wszelakiego rodzaju psoty i kłopoty.

— Dobrze, czy prócz panów Weasley mamy do omówienia innych trzecioklasistów?

— Panna Johnson porzuciła wróżbiarstwo i absolutnie odmówiła powrotu — cicho powiedziała Minerva.

— Czy to powoduje jakieś problemy?

— Nie, dyrektorze. Był to jej czwarty z kursów wybieralnych, więc jestem zdania, że tylko jej to pomoże w przyszłej nauce.

— Dobrze. Ktoś jeszcze? — Dumbldore rozejrzał się po kręcących głowami nauczycielach. — W takim razie drugi rok…

Nikt z uczniów drugiego roku szczególnie się nie wybijał, ani nie sprawiał kłopotów, więc rozmowa przebiegła szybko i bez problemów. Aż w końcu doszło do momentu, na który wszyscy czekali…

— Jak osiadły nasze dzieci z pierwszego roku?

Pomona cicho westchnęła.

— Dzieci próbują nie dać po sobie poznać, zwłaszcza przed starszymi uczniami, ale tęsknią za swoimi rodzinami.

— Prefekci dobrze sobie radzą ze wszystkimi zmartwionymi — powiedziała Minerva. — Przytulą, pocieszą i udzielą ramienia do wypłakania.

— Severusie, jak ci się udaje tak dobrze uspokoić swoich Ślizgonów, i to co roku? — zapytał Filius.

— Polityka otwartych drzwi — odburknął zwięźle mistrz eliksirów.

— Dobrze, dobrze — powiedział Albus z uśmiechem — omówmy uczniów indywidualnie, podobnie jak robiliśmy to w zeszłych latach. Pomono, zacznijmy może od twoich borsuków.

— Hanna Abbott jest bardzo miłą i spokojną dziewczynką, dość nieśmiałą, chociaż otwartą na nowe przyjaźnie. Jest uczennicą średniego poziomu, mam jednak nadzieję, że kiedy się już oswoi ze szkołą będzie zdobywać lepsze oceny.

Głowa Hufflepuff rozejrzała się po zgromadzonych, ale nikt nie chciał nic dodać.

— Susan Bones, jest cichą dziewczynką z charakterem, gdy dorośnie będzie podobna do swojej ciotki. Jest najbliżej Hanny, którą zna od lat. Z innymi dziewczynkami z dormitorium ostrożnie zawiera przyjaźń, jednak nie wydaje mi się, żeby miała z nimi jakieś kłopoty.

McGonagall pokiwała głową, domyślała się, że taka postawa dziewczynki wynikała z wychowania, na jakie stawiała madame Bones.

— Jest przyzwoita z eliksirów — powiedział Snape.

— Za pierwszym razem wykonała zaklęcie lewitacji bez żadnych problemów — dodał Filius poważnie.

— Wobec tego każdy z nas zauważył, że była już szkolona w domu — powiedziała Minerva. — Co ważne nie przeszkadza w zajęciach, mimo że zna już materiał.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z tym oświadczeniem.

— Kolejnym z moich jest Justyn Finch–Fletchley, mugolak, który dość dobrze wpasował się do naszego świata. Przez pierwszy tydzień miał problemy i był przytłoczony wszystkimi rzeczami, od duchów, przez pojawianie się posiłków na stołach, po starszych uczniów ćwiczących zaklęcia i transmutację w pokoju wspólnym.

Albus zmarszczył brwi.

— Minervo, jak jego rodzice zareagowali na wieść o magii?

— Matka pana Finch-Fletchley'a była trochę zawiedziona, że jej syn nie pójdzie do Eton, do którego był już zapisany. Nie była jednak zaskoczona istnieniem magii, dawała do zrozumienia, iż Justyn nie jest pierwszą magiczną osobą, jaką spotkała.

— To ciekawe — Dumbledore spojrzał w okno, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią swojego zastępcy. — Omówimy to później, w bardziej prywatnym gronie. Pomono, kontynuuj.

— Megan Jones…

I tak poszło dalej, Pomona omówiła dokładnie wszystkie swoje borsuki: Ernesta Macmillana, Zachariasza Smitha i Leanne White. Filius Flitwick na dłużej zatrzymał się przy Hermionie Granger.

— Panna Granger potrafi zapamiętać sporą ilość faktów, co udowodniła już recytując odpowiedzi na zajęciach u każdego z nas — profesor zaklęć poczekał na twierdzące skinięcie głów od swoich kolegów — jednakże ma problemy z wyrywnością i zawieraniem znajomości. Jej nadmierna chęć zaimponowania autorytetom wyobcowuje ją, a grono rówieśnicze odrzuca ją poza okręg nawet w Ravenclawie. Nie do końca wiem, jak sobie poradzić z sytuacją.

— Próbowałeś z nią rozmawiać? — zaniepokoiła się profesor zielarstwa. — Wyjaśnić jej, że takim zachowaniem daje zły wizerunek swojemu domowi?

— Tak — westchnął Filius — zasugerowałem jej, by nie zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi póki nie minie przynajmniej piętnaście sekund po padnięciu pytania i wytłumaczyłem, że pierwsza osoba, która podniesie rękę nie jest tą braną do odpowiedzi. Nie wydaje się to jednak działać.

— Może powiedz jej, iż deklamując słowo w słowo z podręcznika nie ukazuje tego, że rozumie materiał, jeśli będzie musiała powiedzieć odpowiedź własnymi słowami, zastanowienie się zajmie jej więcej czasu — zaproponowała McGonagall.

— Dobry pomysł, Minervo. Spróbuję, dziękuję.

— Zawsze możemy zacząć ją wszyscy ignorować — powiedział Snape krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Ja tak robię i zdaje się, że dotarło do niej, że nadmiernym entuzjazmem nic nie wskóra.

— To nie jest rozwiązanie, Severusie — skarciła go profesor transmutacji.

— Działa, a to jest najważniejsze — odparł jej niewzruszony mistrz eliksirów.

— Severusie, przejdźmy może teraz do twoich Ślizgonów — dyrektor załagodził sprawę między dwoma nauczycielami.

Wszyscy profesorowie poruszyli się nieznacznie na swoich miejscach i spojrzeli na głowę domu Slytherinu. Widać było, że czekali na ten moment od początku spotkania.

— Jak wszyscy wiedzą, w tym roku do Slytherinu trafiło dwanaścioro uczniów. Millicenta Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Anastasia Grey, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Folison Multon, Teodor Nott, Harry Potter i Blaise Zabini — Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni zwój i rozwinął go, przeglądając swoje zapiski o każdym z uczniów. — Panowie Crabbe i Goyle mają problemy z czytaniem, pisaniem i elementarną matematyką. Poprosiłem prefektów, by im pomogli i mam nadzieję, że za miesiąc, góra dwa ich eseje będę przynajmniej zrozumiałe i czytelne. Dalej pan Malfoy i pan Nott, obaj byli przygotowywani przez prywatnych korepetytorów przed Hogwartem, zalecałbym dawać im zadania wymagające trochę większego wkładu w zajęcia, by nie popadli w stagnację. Pan Multon jest osobą przeciętną i niewyróżniającą się z tłumu, nie mam pojęcia, czemu został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Następnie pan Zabini, który ma problemy z językiem angielskim. Znalazł jednak pomoc w postaci pana Pottera. Kolejna niewyjaśniona zagadka Tiary Przydziału — burknął pod nosem mistrz eliksirów i odchrząknął. — Pan Zabini jest obiecującym młodym człowiekiem, który objawi swój pełny potencjał, gdy opanuje w pełni język.

— Kiedy jesteśmy już przy panu Zabinim, to ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć, czemu oddaje swoje eseje w dwóch formach? — zapytała Pomona.

— Wierzę, że robi to za namową pana Pottera — oparł Snape. — Zabini odrabia swoje zadania domowe po włosku, a następnie tłumaczy je na angielski z pomocą Pottera. Jak rozumiem chłopak nie chce zostać oskarżony o ewentualne nie wykonywanie pracy samodzielnie.

— Jakie to przemyślane — powiedziała Vector.

Severus przemilczał jej uwagę i zaczął dalej omawiać podopiecznych.

— Pan Potter — przeżuł nazwisko zanim kontynuował — zachowuje się odpowiednio i przedstawia właściwe zdolności jak na kogoś w jego wieku. Widać, że był kształcony w sztuce pisania esejów i rozpraw. Chyba jako jedyny pierwszoroczny, nie wliczam tu pana Zabiniego z oczywistych powodów, przedstawia prace, których można by się spodziewać po kimś z piątego roku lub wyżej. Jego praca na eliksirach jest zadawalająca.

Minerva zamrugała, osobiście miała trochę więcej do powiedzenia o Harrym Potterze niż jej ponury kolega.

— Panie Tracey Davis i Anastasia Grey miały z początku małe problemy z osiedleniem się z powodu mieszanego pochodzenia, jednak po interwencji ze strony prefekta siódmego roku, konflikt został zażegnany. Głównym prowodyrem była pani Parkinson, dziewczyna nie ma inteligentnej kości w swoim ciele i może powodować problemy w przyszłości. Uprzedzam z góry, że jej matka wbiła sobie do głowy poślubić córkę rodzinie Malfoyów, a wszyscy wiemy, co się z tym wiąże.

Doświadczeni nauczyciele skrzywili się. Nie była to pierwsza uczennica, która miała nakreślony plan na życie przez rodziców, i która dążyła do jego realizacji po trupach. Czasami nawet dosłownie.

— Dziękujemy, że informujesz nas zawczasu — kiwnął głową Flitwick.

— Pani Bulstrode jest wyjątkowo nieśmiałą osobą, i niestety jej aparycja nie pomaga w wyjściu z muszli, w której się ukrywa. Lepiej radzi sobie z pracami pisemnymi niż odpowiedzią ustną. Ostatnią z moich Ślizgonów, jest pani Greengrass. Jest młodą kobietą pełną pasji i jasnej osobowości. Bardziej interesuje się modą i plotkami niż nauką.

— Cóż Severusie, masz w tym roku grupę pełną różnorodnych osobowości — powiedział dyrektor uśmiechając się radośnie. — Czy ktoś innych chciałby coś dodać do tego, co nam powiedział Severus?

Od razu Minerva skoczyła na szansę.

— Tak, chciałabym wrócić na moment do pana Pottera. Chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że chłopiec wykazuje się niesamowitą umiejętnością w magii, której do tej pory nauczył się na wszystkich swoich lekcjach. Jego oddanie i determinacja ujawniają się w każdej próbie rzucania zaklęcia, niezależnie od tego, czy uda mu się to za pierwszym razem, czy też nie. W odróżnieniu od większości chętnych uczniów, takich jak panna Granger, nie mówi otwarcie o swoich umiejętnościach i rosnącej wiedzy. Rzadko zgłaszał się na ochotnika, jednak kiedy zostaje wezwany, zawsze udzieli dokładnej i zwięzłej odpowiedzi.

— O tak — praktycznie zapiszczał Filius — jest bardzo skromny w porównaniu z innymi dziećmi. W tym przypomina mi bardzo swoją matkę, Lily była taka sama.

Pomona posłała profesorowi zaklęć smutny uśmiech. Nie było tajemnicą, że Lily Evans, później Potter, była ulubienicą Flitwicka.

— Pan Potter ma niezwykłe, jak na chłopca w jego wieku, umiłowanie do roślin — pochwaliła chłopca Sprout. — Wraz z panem Longbottomem mogą w przyszłości tworzyć duet niesłychanych zielarzy…

Właśnie tego Severus wprost nie mógł się doczekać, nieustającej ilości pochwał płynących w kierunku Pottera. Został wyrwany ze swoich rozmyślań przez głos Quirrella.

— Pppottter uużywa sssamopppiszącccego pióra uuu mnie nnna zajęciach —profesor wyjąkał i zacisnął pięści. — Pppowiedział, że ppprzeszkkadza mmu moje jąąkanie.

Severus ścisnął nasadę nosa. Czyli bachor taki święty nie był, w końcu.

— Co takiego robi zamiast notować?

— Czczyta littterattturę uuuzupełniaaającą z ppprzedmmmiotu.

— Nie widzę zatem problemu. Zajmuje się nauką, nie przeszkadza innym, a samopiszące pióra nie są niezgodne z regulaminem.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Severus wstawił się za swoim uczniem.

— Aaaale…

— W rzeczywistości uczniowie uważają twoje zajęcia za dość rozczarowujące, Quirrell. Po szkole krąży opinia, że boisz się własnego cienia, a twoje jąkanie prawie uniemożliwia zrozumienie tego, co mówisz. A jeśli komuś już się uda coś zrozumieć, jest to kulawe. Moi prefekci wprost radzą domownikom po prostu ignorować to, co próbujesz ich nauczyć — odciął go Snape. — Wiedzą, że czasami jest to coś, co należy zrobić, chociaż zwykle odnosi się to do historii magii.

Dumbledore pogładził swoją brodę, a jego oczy błyszczały szaleńczo.

— Jeśli wyczerpaliśmy już wszystkie tematy, które mieliśmy do omówienia, to uważam że czas najwyższy zakończyć nasze spotkanie w tym momencie.

* * *

Harry wraz z Blaise'em siedzieli w bibliotece i pisali nudny esej na obronę. Próby robienia notatek z tego co mówił jąkający się profesor doprowadzały tylko do bólów głowy. Po trzecich zajęciach, Harry zaczęła stosować również na opcmie samopiszące pióro, które potrafiło się przebić przez jąkanie Quirrella. Niestety, profesor nie przekazywał wiele istotnych informacji, przez co każdy uczeń, który aktywnie chciał się czegoś nauczyć z obrony był skazany na samokształcenie i przekopywanie się przez stosy grubych, zakurzonych tomiszczy.

— Ekhym… — obok lewego ramienia Harry ktoś oczyścił gardło. — Przepraszam…

Dziewczyna spojrzała w bok, by stwierdzić, że koło ich stolika stała znajoma Krukonka.

— Tak, Hermiono Granger?

— Ja… wiesz… chciałam z tobą porozmawiać? — Hermiona lekko się zarumieniła.

— O czym?

— O tobie!

Harry uniosła brew i spojrzała na Blaise'a, który z trudem powstrzymywał śmiech.

— A konkretnie?

— Oczywiście wiem o tobie wszystko… Mam parę dodatkowych książek, no wiesz, lektura uzupełniająca, i wiem, że jesteś w _Dziejach współczesnej magii_ , w _Powstaniu i upadku czarnej magii_ i w _Wielkich wydarzeniach czarodziejskich dwudziestego wieku_ — powiedziała to szybko jakby Harry miała w każdej chwili wstać i sobie pójść.

— Jestem — powiedziała powoli Harry, oszołomiona, że ktoś obcy mógł być tak bezpośredni z nią.

— Ojejku, nie wiedziałeś? Gdyby o mnie tak pisali, wszystko bym wyszukała — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Naprawdę zakładasz, że wiesz o mnie wszystko, bo przeczytałaś parę książek, które zawierają co najwyżej spekulacje, a w większości same kłamstwa? — zdziwienie Harry było łatwo słyszalne w jej głosie.

— Jak to kłamstwa? — Krukonka była zbita z tropu. — Przecież w książkach…

— Powiem to raz — Harry przerwała jej — nie wszystko co piszą w książkach, to prawda. Jeśli chodzi o moje życie domowe, to nikt nie przeprowadził ze mną rozmowy, więc to wszystko jest wyssane z palca. Co do tego, co wydarzyło się _tamtego_ dnia, to czyste spekulacje. Ja nie pamiętam nic poza dużą ilością zielonego światła, a z tego co wiem, nie było innych świadków. A raczej wątpię, by autorzy któregokolwiek z tych dzieł przeprowadzili seans spirytystyczny, by przepytać duchy na temat tego, co się wtedy stało.

Granger wyglądała jakby miała zaparcie.

— Nie jesteś taki, jaki powinieneś być!

— Jaki?

Gdy druga dziewczyna otwierała już usta, dodała:

— Taki jak opisują książki? Może czas najwyższy nauczyć się oddzielać ziarno od plew, gdy wyławiasz informacje ze swoich cennych tomów.

Hermiona tupnęła nogą i odmaszerowała sztywno do stolika, który zajmowali jej domownicy.

— A Krukoni podobno mieli być tymi mądrymi — Harry wymamrotała do siebie pod nosem.

— Oni są tylko dobrzy w zapamiętywaniu dużej ilości faktów i przechwalania się nimi, najczęściej — powiedział rozbawiony Blaise. — Wracając do ważnych rzeczy, co to znaczy? — wskazał na jakiś fragment w książce.

Harry pokręciła głową i wróciła do pracy nad zadaniem domowym.

 **oOo**

W ostatnim liście do domu, Harry ponownie napisała, że podoba się jej większość lekcji. Po pierwszym miesiącu łatwo było wybrać faworytów, zwłaszcza gdy się już przyzwyczaiło do szkolnej rutyny. Zdecydowała, że transmutacja będzie fajna dopóki będą zmieniać tylko obiekty i rzeczy martwe. Nie czekała na moment, gdy przejdą do transmutacji zwierząt i ich przemieniania. Po prostu czuła, że jest to złe z jakiegoś powodu. Zaklęcia zdawały się być całkiem obiecujące, i naprawdę nie mogła się doczekać, by przejść do bardziej zaawansowanego poziomu, takiego jak ożywianie przedmiotów. Zielarstwo było z pewnością jej ulubioną lekcją i profesor Sprout powiedziała jej, że jest naturalna. Z radością pracowała z różnymi roślinami, nawet jeśli było to tylko monotonne przesadzanie sadzonek do większych doniczek. Eliksiry były z pewnością ciekawe i zyskały w jej oczach, zwłaszcza gdy profesor Snape zauważył, że zielarstwo jest bardzo użyteczne w eliksirach, i że ktoś, kto ma nadzieję zostać mistrzem eliksirów powinien mieć bardzo dużą wiedzę w zakresie tego przedmiotu lub będzie nieuchronnie skazany na niepowodzenie. Obrona i historia magii były żartem, podobnie jak lekcje latania. Chociaż w przypadku tego ostatniego przedmiotu była to bardziej wina sprzętu niż samych lekcji.

Harry i Blaise dołączyli do innych pierwszorocznych na zewnątrz, aby wziąć udział w kolejnej _lekcji utrzymania się w powietrzu na rozklekotanej szczotce,_ jak nazywali to teraz uczniowie. Z początku prawie wszyscy byli podekscytowani i chcieli latać, ale teraz sporo z nich było tak przerażonych jak biedny Neville Longbottom.

Po usłyszeniu ponownie wskazówek i przywołaniu miotły do swoich rąk, byli gotowi do lotu.

— Na mój gwizdek trzy-dwa-jeden... — pani Hooch dmuchnęła w gwizdek i większość z nich uniosła się nad trawnikiem.

Po kilku chwilach ich instruktorka skinęła głową i powiedziała, że wolno im latać, jeśli chcą. Było niewielu śmiałków, którzy zaryzykowali wznieść się wyżej, większość z nich należała do domu Gryffindora. Jednym z popisujących się spoza domu lwa był oczywiście Malfoy, za którym wystartował Weasley. Harry nie za bardzo rozumiała tę ciągłą rywalizację między dwoma chłopakami, nawet kiedy Blaise wytłumaczył jej spór jaki jest między tymi dwoma rodzinami.

Dziewczyna dryfowała nad trawnikiem i znudzona przyglądała się innym. Pani Hooch pomagała teraz tym, którzy faktycznie latali. Blaise zrezygnował z udawania, że jakkolwiek interesuje się lekcją i leżał teraz na trawniku obok swojej miotły. Jedynym plusem tego wszystkiego było wyjście z dusznego zamku i cieszenie się ostatnimi promieniami ciepłego słońca, za nim nadejdzie typowa szkocka jesień.

— Myślisz, że długo nas będą jeszcze tak torturować? — zapytała swojego przyjaciela.

— Bo ja wiem — Blaise zwrócił głowę w stronę Weasleya, który gonił Draco. Wyglądało na to, że Ślizgon zabrał rudzielcowi krawat. — Wszyscy z naszej grupy są już wstanie unosić się nad ziemią. Wątpię by próbowano nas coś więcej nauczyć na tych gratach.

Miotła Harry lekko się szarpnęła i dziewczyna z gracją zeskoczyła na ziemię, nie chcąc ryzykować powtórki przygody Longbottoma.

— A latanie mogłoby być tak fajne.

Blaise niemo się z nią zgodził.

— Te, Potter! — rozległ się głośny wrzask z prawej strony. Harry spojrzała do góry i zobaczyła Weasleya, który wykrzywił się do niej. — To prawda, że spiskujesz z Malfoyem po nocach jak przejąć królestwo skrzatów domowych?!

Dziewczyna zamrugała. Co temu znowu strzeliło do głowy?

— Weasley, czego chcesz?

— Wszyscy wiedzą, że Ślizgoni to złe oślizgłe dupki, które pasjonują się jedynie czarną magią.

Madame Hooch sapnęła i sięgnęła po swój gwizdek.

— Na ziemię panie Weasley, ale to już! — kobieta krzyknęła, a Gryfon ją zignorował zbyt zacietrzewiony i rozzłoszczony, by myśleć jasno.

Na ustach Harry pojawił się mały uśmieszek, a Blaise nerwowo przełknął. Poznał już dość dobrze dziewczynę i wiedział, że ta mina nie wróży niczego dobrego.

— Powiedz mi, kim jest największy czarodziej jaki chodził po tej ziemi, znany zarówno przez wszystkich magicznych jak i niemagicznych ludzi.

— Dumbledore — odkrzyknął rudzielec.

— Nie idioto, nikt z mugoli nie słyszał nigdy nazwiska Dumbledore. Strzelaj jeszcze raz.

Weasley wykrzywił twarz, ale później ściągnął brwi. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie myśli.

— Merlin — powiedział.

— Zgadza się, Merlin. A teraz powiedz mi imię największej wiedźmy, o której słyszałeś. Podpowiem, że jest związana z Merlinem.

Paru uczniów zachichotało przysłuchując się tej wymianie zdań. Hooch zaprzestała gwizdania i z ostrym spojrzeniem przyglądała się Harry.

— Morgana le Fay.

— Brawo. A teraz pozwól, że zniszczę twój światopogląd. Merlin był Ślizgonem, a Morgana Krukonką. Czy to oznacza, że w Slytherinie są sami potężni doradcy królów, a w Revenclaw pod przebraniem moli książkowych ukrywają się czarnoksiężnicy? Tak wynika z twojego rozumowania.

Weasley, jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

— Nic nie wiesz! — splunął.

— Nie? A czy wiesz, dlaczego duch twojego domu zginął tak jak zginął?

Teraz wszyscy dawali Harry dziwne spojrzenia. Malfoy wylądował na ziemi i przekrzywił lekko głowę, jakby próbował dojść dokąd zmierza jej tok myślowy.

— Eee…

— Tak myślałem — oczy Harry błyszczały ze słabo ukrywaną psotliwością. — Jakoś nie wierzę, by ktoś został skazany na ścięcie za drobny błąd z zaklęciem prostującym zęby.

— A co z Krwawym Baronem! — krzyknął któryś z kolegów Weasleya, w rozpaczliwej próbie ratowania reputacji swojego domu.

— To raczej tragiczna historia miłosna. Popełnił samobójstwo, żeby dołączyć do swojej ukochanej.

Zabini rozejrzał się po twarzach zgromadzonych osób. Na większości malował się szok, lecz kilkoro uczniów wyglądało, jakby się zastanawiali nad wszystkim, co Harry powiedziała. Weasley był upokorzony, a Blaise'owi wcale nie było mu go żal. Sam sobie był winien, skoro postanowił zaatakować werbalnie Harry. Dziewczyna potrafiła mieć srebrny język i wytworzyła jakąś dziwną lojalność do własnego domu. Ślizgon wewnętrznie tarzał się ze śmiechu, kiedy zobaczył jak Hooch dorwała w swoje szpony Weasleya. Chłopak został dokładnie i całkowicie uziemiony na ponad rok. I będzie miał wpisaną naganę do akt. Jeśli kiedykolwiek myślał o graniu profesjonalnie w quidditcha, to może mu to nawet utrudnić karierę. Auć.

Później, idąc korytarzem prowadzącym do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, Blaise zapytał się Harry, skąd ona miała tyle informacji.

— Nawet nie wiesz ile można się dowiedzieć od plotkujących obrazów — odparła ku irytacji Zabiniego.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** po długiej przerwie, oddaję kolejny rozdział Veritatem dies aperit. Ta część była _prawie_ gotowa do publikacji prawie od zawsze, że aż mi było przykro. Brakowało mi tylko części rozmowy Severusa o jego Ślizgonach. I w końcu dziś udało mi się to napisać! **  
**

Niektórzy z Was pewnie zauważą dwa nazwiska Ślizgonów, które raczej nie pojawiają się w kanonie: Folison Multon oraz Anastasia Grey. Folison Multon jest postacią filmową i gdyby nie Harry, to byłby trzecim współlokatorem w pokoju z Draco i Blaise'em. Anastasia Grey jest przeze mnie nazwaną bezimienną Ślizgonką, o której jest wspomnienie w piątym tomie na lekcji eliksirów (ciemnowłosa dziewczyna w okularach). Nigdzie jednak nie znalazłam jej imienia i nazwiska. Jeśli ktoś wie jak została nazwana w kanonie, to chętnie się tego dowiem.

 **Kannavar** \- dziękuję, mam nadzieję że mimo długiego okresu oczekiwania ten rozdział również przypadnie Ci do gustu.

 **Yuki221** \- Harry uda się ukryć swoją płeć przed ogółem szkoły dość długo. Po pierwsze, masz rację Snape nie zgodziłby się, by pierwszoroczny był w drużynie. Severus jest człowiekiem, który dba o swoich uczniów, więc chociażby tylko dla bezpieczeństwa by odmówił. Nie ma jednak z tym problemów, gdyż Harrietta nie jest typem sportowca i nie interesuje jej quidditch.

Kadra nauczycielska w końcu odkryje problemy Hermiony i pozbędzie się jej denerwującego zachowania.

 **Mee Lord** \- wraz z rozwojem fabuły będę coraz bardziej odchodzić od tekstu książki, gdyż Harry będzie chodzić własnymi drogami. Przeplatanie własnych pomysłów z tekstem z książki jest mniej czasochłonne niż napisanie wszystkiego od podstaw. Ale prawdą jest, że lubię prowadzić bohaterów trochę inną drogą niż to zrobiła Rowling.

Ogólnie w tym opowiadaniu Harry będzie dość urzekającą postacią. Nie będzie Mary Sue, jednak pokaże, że w poprzedniej szkole nauczyła się czegoś więcej niż tylko pisać eseje i rozprawki. I tak, będzie to Drarry, chociaż (mam taką cichą nadzieję) w dość ciekawej wersji. Blaise Zabini pozostanie na zawsze przyjacielem Harrietty.

W 100% Harry pozostanie w Hogwarcie do końca swojego czwartego roku. W planach jest, by całe opowiadanie obejmowało całą edukację Harry.

 **FrejaAleeera1** \- dziękuję za miłe słowa, i przede wszystkim zrozumienie. To opowiadanie nie jest moim głównym priorytetem, a niestety poza pisaniem jest jeszcze prawdziwe życie, które wymaga ode mnie uwagi. Chciałabym mieć zmieniacz czasu lub umieć się rozdwoić, by zajmować się wszystkim.

Rozumiem, że określenie Lily _ciocią_ może być przykre, jednak nie wyobrażam sobie, by osoba, która przez całą dekadę nazywała mamą inną kobietę, a o swojej biologicznej matce nic nie wiedziała, mogła od razu się przestawić. Do tego psychika działa czasami dziwnie.

Draco niczego nie przeczuwa. Jest on rozpieszczonym dzieckiem, które wyrósł na opowieściach o Harrym i jeszcze przed Hogwartem chciał zaprzyjaźnić się z Harrym. A Harry przez odmowę sprawia, że Draco rzuca się w furii niczym trzylatek w sklepie z cukierkami. Z kanonu można wywnioskować, że Draco podjął decyzję - skoro Harry nie będzie jego przyjacielem, to będzie jego największym wrogiem. Kimś kogo nie da się lekceważyć i komu poświęca się uwagę.

 **Rickejsza** \- cieszy mnie każdy zadowolony czytelnik.

 **Wiola** \- też chciałabym mieć więcej czasu, który mogłabym poświęcić tylko na pisanie, jednak mogę obiecać, że chociaż z przerwami, to nowe rozdziały będą się pojawiać.

 **Salvio.h** \- trochę czasu po Twoim komentarzu, ale pojawia się kolejna część. Panna Potter ma przed sobą jeszcze długą drogę jako chłopiec, chociaż już niedługo kolejna osoba pozna jej prawdziwą płeć.

Moi drodzy Czytelnicy, z góry uprzedzam, że nie wiem kiedy pojawi się rozdział siódmy. Mam nadzieję, że będzie to szybciej niż za pół roku. Na częstotliwość aktualizowania tego opowiadania ma wiele czynników, więc proszę nie miejcie mi za złe, gdy znów będziecie musieli czekać.


	7. Chapter 7

**ROZDZIAŁ SIÓDMY**

 **Tajemnice ujawnione**

* * *

Krążył po dziale historycznym w bibliotece w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Z początku służba Czarnemu Panu wydawała się czymś zupełnie innym. Zwabiony obietnicami wielkości i bogactwa Quirinus Quirrell chętnie zgodził się na współpracę, zwłaszcza że pierwotny plan wydawał się tak prosty. Szybko jednak iluzja zaczęła się rozpadać, wpierw niepowodzenie w Gringocie, a później trudności z dosięgnięciem kamienia w Hogwarcie. Z nadejściem września doszły dodatkowe komplikacje w postaci uczniów i Harry'ego Pottera. I tu właśnie pojawiał się największy problem Quirrella. Ta niezdrowa obsesja jaką jego Pan miał w stosunku do młodego Pottera najbardziej mu przeszkadzała. Dziecko miało tylko jedenaście lat, a wszystkie te myśli były po prostu chore. Nie mógł dłużej znieść marzeń o krzywdzeniu dziecka w tak brutalny sposób, te tortury, które wyobrażał sobie Czarny Pan były straszne. Z każdym dniem, co raz bardziej żałował podjętych decyzji i podczas momentów letargu Czarnego Pana szukał sposobu ucieczki z tej niebezpiecznej sytuacji.

Quirinus nigdy nie powiedział o sobie, że jest głupim człowiekiem, w młodości został przydzielony do Ravenclawu, więc logicznie pierwszym miejscem, do którego się udał szukając pomocy, była skarbnica wiedzy Hogwartu. W starej sekcji z zakurzonymi księgami, nietknięte ręką ucznia, leżały prawdziwe perły, przepełnione rytuałami i zapomnianymi zaklęciami. Głupi uczniowie sądzili, że wszystkie najciekawsze pozycje zostały zamknięte w sekcji zakazanej. Mylili się, tak bardzo się mylili. W rzeczywistości w wydzielonej strefie biblioteki znajdowały się głównie książki, które przy nieumiejętnym obchodzeniu mogły zranić czytającego bądź ich zawartość kłóciła się z obecnymi prądami politycznymi. Teraz musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiednią książkę i znów będzie wolny…

* * *

 _Kochani mamo i tato,_

 _Mam nadzieję, że czujecie się dobrze i niepogoda nie wpłynęła na Wasze zdrowie. Tato, przekaż moje pozdrowienia cioci Marge. Z tego, co pamiętam, to Majcher niedługo ponownie zostanie ojcem._

 _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minął już ponad miesiąc odkąd trafiłam do Hogwartu! Ta szkoła jest tak niesamowitym miejscem ze wszystkimi dziwacznymi rzeczami, że nawet po tym czasie nie przestałam nie dowierzać w to, co czasami widzę. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa ze Slytherinu. Jeśli miałabym wymienić tylko jeden powód, czemu tak jest, to byłby to brak wskazywania i gapienia się na mnie wśród reszty Ślizgonów. Rozmawiają ze mną a nie o mnie. I z pewnością nie próbują złamać sobie karków, żeby dobrze mi się przyjrzeć._

 _W Slytherinie jest pełno spadkobierców szlachetnych rodów oraz dzieci polityków. Tu wszyscy uważają się za ludzi o wielkim znaczeniu. Czym jest dla nich jeszcze jedna znakomitość? Dopasowałam się do tego towarzystwa bez większych problemów, właściwie to tak jakbym nigdy nie opuściła swojej starej szkoły podstawowej. Wszystkie te lekcje etykiety i dobrych manier, na które uczęszczałam z tak wielką niechęcią teraz owocują. Nie muszę się martwić, czy przez przypadek kogoś nie obrażę lub popełnię jakiś wielki nietakt. Blaise nadal jest jedyną bliską mi osobą, ale teraz, po ponad miesiącu przebywania w Hogwarcie, podczas nauki w bibliotece zaczęły towarzyszyć nam Daphne Greengrass oraz Pansy Parkinson. Nie mam nic przeciwko towarzystwu koleżanek, póki nie przeszkadzają nam w nauce. Blaise pławi się w zadowoleniu, otoczony samymi pięknymi paniami. Dzięki naszej małej grupce badawczej, cała nasza czwórka może śmiało powiedzieć, że lekcje transmutacji oraz zaklęć nie sprawiają nam większych problemów. Czary, których się nauczyliśmy, były z poziomu podstawowego i dla początkujących, ale już teraz widać, że są one wstępem do rzeczy bardziej zaawansowanych. Ciągle się zastanawiam, kiedy dotrzemy do czegoś bardziej skomplikowanego, chociaż na razie jestem zadowolona z tego, co robimy dotychczas. Profesor McGonagall odkryła u mnie talent do szczegółów, takich jak tworzenie konkretnych tekstur na obiektach transmutowanych i teraz kazała mi się skupić na poprawianiu siły i czasu trwania zaklęć. Nie mogę nazywać się cudownym dzieckiem, dużo ćwiczę, by osiągnąć taki poziom łatwości w rzucaniu czarów. Czytam też podręczniki oraz eseje teoretyczne z wyprzedzeniem._

 _Dzięki dużej ilości uprzejmości udało mi się przekonać do siebie madam Pince, naszą bibliotekarkę. Jej pomoc jest nieopisana, podsuwa mi co lepsze książki, które doskonale pomagają w uczeniu się magii osobom, które wychowywały się poza magicznym światem. Pansy z początku żartobliwie mi dokuczała z tego powodu, ale powiedziałam jej, żeby przemyślała to pod ślizgońskim kątem, i teraz już się ze mną nie droczy. A nawet jedna z prefektem z szóstego roku pochwaliła mnie za moją przebiegłość. Wskazała na korzyści stojące za ułagodzeniem bibliotekarki, i mojej niewielkiej ilości pracy w to włożonej._

 _Blaise nadal nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Dzięki temu mój włoski niezwykle się poprawił. Blaise też lepiej posługuje się angielskim. Oboje czerpiemy korzyści z naszej przyjaźni i naprawdę cieszę się, że spotkałam go w pociągu. Draco Malfoy – mój drugi współlokator z pokoju, jeśli zapomnieliście – stał się bardziej napastliwy i grubiański w swoich próbach zwrócenia na siebie mojej uwagi. Jego zachowanie działa mi na nerwy, ale nie mogę tego nigdzie zgłosić, bo nikt by mi nie uwierzył, że gdziekolwiek bym nie poszła, w którą stronę nie odwróciła głowy, to zawsze dostrzegę jego kosmyk platynowych blond włosów. Mam nadzieję, że to mu się niedługo znudzi._

 _Będę już kończyć. Prefekci wyganiają nas do łóżka i niedługo rozpocznie się cisza nocna._

 _Z miłością,_

 _Harry._

 **oOo**

Harry przeciągnęła się powoli słuchając odgłosów brzęczących w dormitorium. Po powolnych oddechu Blaise'a i cichym mruczeniu Malfoya poznała, że obaj chłopcy jeszcze śpią. Był sobotni poranek i nie spodziewała się niczego innego. Zwłaszcza, że wczoraj wieczorem wszyscy położyli się spać później niż zwykle. Cały dom Slytherina świętował siedemnaste urodziny prefekta z szóstego roku, które były szczególnie ważne w świecie czarodziejów. Od tego dnia Peregrine Derrick uchodził za osobę dorosłą. Nawet profesor Snape pojawił się w pokoju wspólnym, by życzyć Derrickowi wszystkiego najlepszego, a później rozkazał wszystkim poniżej piątego roku udać się do swoich łóżek. Nic dziwnego, że teraz większość domu jeszcze spała.

Nie musząc się spieszyć, Harry wstała cicho z łóżka, zgarnęła swoje ubrania na ten dzień i udała się do łazienki na długi prysznic. Zwykle nie mogła rozkoszować się przesiadywaniem pod wodą, gdyż chłopcy w każdej chwili mogli wejść, by skorzystać z toalety. I jak jeszcze nie martwiła się, że zobaczy coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, dobroć mieszkania razem z Dudleyem, to nie chciała, by któryś z nich zobaczył ją w zawstydzającej sytuacji.

Zamknięcie drzwi do łazienki aktywowało zaklęcia uciszające. Ten, kto je rzucił był naprawdę bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem. W ten sposób dźwięk prysznica nie budził innych mieszkańców dormitorium, co było bardzo doceniane zwłaszcza w weekendy, gdyż nie każdy był rannym ptaszkiem. Harry położyła swoje ubrania na pufę stojącą przy toaletce i zdjęła z siebie piżamę. Lekko zadrżała, gdy chłodne powietrze otoczyło ją i czym prędzej wskoczyła pod prysznic. Włączyła gorącą wodę i westchnęła lekko, gdy ciepły strumień oblał jej ciało.

Harry nie zwracała zbytnio uwagi na czas, woda i jej głośny śpiew zagłuszyły ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Nie usłyszała również spłukiwanej toalety ani odkręconego kranu przy zlewie, zobaczyła Draco opierającego się o framugę kabiny prysznicowej, dopiero kiedy z niej wyszła, by sięgnąć po ręcznik. Chłopak uśmiechał się półgębkiem, i Harry widziała jak ten uśmiech spływa z jego twarzy, kiedy dotarło do niego to, co zobaczył. Malfoy zarumienił się i momentalnie odwrócił.

— Przepraszam — powiedział lekko skrzekliwie. — Nie wiele widziałem, i proszę, ubierz się.

Harry owinięta ręcznikiem mocno przyciśniętym do piersi, zerknęła w lustro i zobaczyła, że chłopak ma mocno zaciśnięte oczy. Szybko chwyciła ubrania i narzuciła je na siebie, nie bardzo dbając o zmarszczki na koszuli lub przekrzywione rękawy. Wybiegła z łazienki, praktycznie przewracając ziewającego Blaise'a w drzwiach. Dziewczyna nie zatrzymała się w dormitorium, tylko od razu wybiegła do pokoju wspólnego. Dopiero tam, pod karcącym spojrzeniem starszych uczniów doprowadziła swoje szaty do ładu. Nie czekając na nikogo ruszyła na śniadanie. Siadając przy stole w Wielkiej Sali czuła jak jej serce ściga się w piersi. Była przerażona, chociaż logiczna część jej umysłu mówiła, że przecież ktoś musiał kiedyś odkryć jej sekret. Z każdą upływającą minutą czekała, aż profesor Snape podejdzie do niej i każe się jej zgłosić do jego biura. Blaise opadł koło niej i lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Draco jeszcze nie pobiegł wszystkim powiedzieć.

Kiedy tylko chłopak skończył mówić, na swoje stałe miejsce zasiadł Malfoy i zaczął się wpatrywać w Harry. Jego wzrok aż palił, a dziewczyna miała ochotę ukryć się za czymś lub rzucić w blond chłopaka pucharem, najlepiej pełnym gorącej herbaty.

— W co on gra? — zapytała kierując całą uwagę na przyjaciela.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po tosty, kładąc jednego również przed nią.

— Kto go tam wie?

I wtedy do Harry dotarło, że Blaise również wiedział. Wciągnęła lekko powietrze i spuściła głowę, a włosy zakryły jej oczy.

— Od kiedy wiesz?

— Od samego początku, matka szkoliła mnie w dostrzeganiu drobnych niuansów odkąd byłem małym dzieckiem. I zanim zapytasz, to nie było moje miejsce, by coś powiedzieć — powiedział cicho po włosku.

Harry nieśmiało na niego zerknęła, a on się do niej uśmiechnął, a następnie mrugnął.

— Niech rozpocznie się gra — szturchnął ją i wskazał od niechcenia widelcem na Malfoya.

— Tak, niech się rozpocznie.

Od tej feralnej soboty Harry zaczęła całkowicie unikać swojego współlokatora, kiedy tylko mogła. Blaise dzielnie ją w tym wspierał, podobnie jak nieświadome całego zajścia koleżanki z grupy badawczej. Draco, trzeba mu było przyznać, był wytrwały w swoich próbach zbliżenia się do niej i porozmawiania na osobności. I właśnie podczas jednego z momentów, kiedy ukrywała się przed Malfoyem, Harry wpadła na płaczącą Hermionę Granger w jednej z nieużywanych klas na czwartym piętrze.

— Wyjdź…

— Ciii… — Harry przyłożyła palec do ust i groźnie spojrzała na drugą dziewczynę. Następnie przycisnęła ucho do drzwi. — Chyba sobie poszedł… — wymamrotała.

— Powiedziałam wyjdź! — Hermiona warknęła.

Harry się do niej odwróciła i oparła ręce na biodrach.

— Jaki jest twój problem, Granger?

— Ja… och! — dziewczyna o bujnych włosach wyrzuciła ręce w górę i tupnęła. — Wy wszyscy jesteście problemem!

Harry zamrugała, nie wiedząc co zrobić lub powiedzieć. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ten wybuch wściekłości nie ściągnie na nią Malfoya. A Granger nie wydawała się skończyć na tym jednym oświadczeniu.

— Panno Granger — zawołała piskliwie — proszę trzymać się wyznaczonej długości esejów. To ważne. Panno Granger, proszę nie umieszczać w swojej pracy wszystkiego, co pani znajdzie w tym temacie, to w bardzo złym guście. — Krukonka zaczerpnęła powietrza. — Panno Granger, musi się pani nauczyć przesiewać informacje i zacząć rozróżniać te wartościowe od tych mniej przydatnych…

— Mają rację — Harry przerwała jej tyradę. — Profesor Snape ignoruje cię na eliksirach właśnie z tych powodów. Recytujesz podręczniki słowo w słowo, a to wygląda jakbyś w ogóle nie myślała. Gdyby któryś z profesorów chciał, by ktoś przeczytał na głos tekst z książki, to by o to poprosił.

Granger mocno zacisnęła oczy, próbując powstrzymać łzy, które chciały spaść z powodu tych ostrych słów. Harry westchnęła i przeczesała dłonią włosy.

— Czemu na każdych zajęciach tak wyrywasz się do odpowiedzi?

Pytanie tak zaskoczyło Hermionę, że aż czknęła.

— A jak inaczej zdobędę składowe za zaangażowanie i aktywność?

Harry zamrugała kilka razy.

— W Hogwarcie uczniowie nie są w ten sposób oceniani — powiedziała zwięźle. — Tak zwana _aktywna_ część oceniana jest poprzez pracę praktyczną, zaś odpowiedzi na zajęciach to podsumowanie pracy teoretycznej, wobec czego nie jest brana pod uwagę. Możesz za to zgarnąć kilka punktów dla swojego domu, ale to wszystko.

— W takim razie nasze oceny końcowe…

— Są nieistotne, możesz mieć najgorsze noty ze wszystkich przedmiotów, a i tak przejdziesz na następny rok. Dopiero zewnętrzny egzamin ministerialny na koniec piątego roku ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

— Och… to okropne…

Harry z trudem powstrzymała się od warczenia. Zamiast tego odwróciła się na pięcie i podeszła do drzwi. Wolała już zmierzyć się z Malfoyem. Z ręką na klamce powiedziała kilka słów, które miała nadzieję, że druga dziewczyna weźmie sobie do serca.

— Granger, twoja desperacka potrzeba uznania za najbardziej błyskotliwą osobę w historii, odbywa się kosztem posiadania przyjaciół. Twoje wysiłki czynią cię wyjątkowo nieprzyjemną, już nawet nie będę mówić o twoim nawyku pouczania innych, którym sprawiasz tylko wrażenie, że się wymądrzasz. — Harry zacisnęła mocno dłoń na zimnej gałce. — Za każdym razem, gdy podnosisz rękę, przysięgam, chcę rzucić w ciebie książką — Harry powiedziała cicho. — To jak… tu nawet nie chodzi oto, że znasz odpowiedź. Myślę, że albo chcesz udowodnić, że jest lepsza od wszystkich innych, albo tylko czekasz, aż inni popełnią błąd, by ich wyśmiać. Jesteś chodzącym koszmarem.

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi i wypadła na korytarz pozostawiając Hermionę Granger z szerokimi oczami i lepszym zrozumieniem postrzegania jej przez otoczenie. Chociaż mama upomniałaby ją za użycie tak brutalnych słów, które padły w zakurzonej klasie.

* * *

Lord Voldemort obserwował oczami swego sługi interesujące zjawisko, jakim był Harry Potter. Chłopiec wzbudzał w nim poczucie rozbieżności od pierwszej lekcji. Coś było nie tak, a Lord Voldemort nie lubił nie wiedzieć. Potter od pierwszej lekcji lekceważył przedmiot wykładany przez Lorda Voldemorta, jak on śmiał. I co z tego, że ten impertynencki bachor nie wiedział o obecności Lorda Voldemorta. To było niewybaczalne. Żył dziesięć lat jako mniej niż cień, przez to dziecko… A teraz jeszcze nieudolne odrodzenie Malfoya również skupiało się tylko na Potterze, a nie na nim, Lordzie Voldemorcie.

— Pppanie Mmalfoy, proszę uważać — wyjąkał Quirrell, a zgłębi klasy dobiegło prychnięcie prawdopodobnie od Weasley'a.

Jak Lord Voldemort chciał torturować tego dzieciaka zdrajców krwi, ale nie mógł pozwolić sobie na takie zachowanie, gdyż od razu zwróciłby na siebie uwagę tego kochanka mugoli Dumbledore'a.

Bachor Malfoya nawet nie zareagował. Nadal wpatrywał się w chłopca Potterów, jakby ten skrywał jakąś wielką tajemnicę. Lord Voldemort poruszył posiadanym ciałem, by stanąć naprzeciw Ślizgonowi i chwycił chłopca za podbródek, odwracając jego głowę i zmuszając go, aby na niego spojrzał.

— Panie Malfoy, coś panu powiedziałem — syknął zezłoszczony.

Zaskoczone dziecko szerzej otworzyło oczy, pewnie w całym swoim życiu nikt go tak nie potraktował. Lord Voldemort wykorzystał okazję i wśliznął się gładko do umysłu chłopaka. Co prawda ten miał zaczątki tarcz, mających bronić jego pusty umysł przed inwazją, ale były one niczym dla Lorda Voldemorta. Wspomnienia przelatywały szybko nie koncentrując się na niczym szczególnym, aż padły na wydarzenie mające czas jakiś tydzień temu. Incydent w łazience, szok i zaskoczenie, brak zrozumienia, chęć dowiedzenia się prawdy. Lord Voldemort wypuścił Malfoya ze swojej mocy, nie przejmując się tym, że chłopak opadł ciężko na ławkę i zacisnął oczy od bólu wywołanego gwałtownym włamaniem do jego myśli.

Dziewczynka. Dziewczynka. _Dziewczynka_. Dziewczynka.

Cała klasa wpatrywała się w profesora Quirrella i Malfoya. To było niespodziewane, by nauczyciel tak zareagował na brak uwagi ucznia. Zwykle, gdy ktoś nie zareagował na upomnienie, odejmowane były punkty, a przy upartym lekceważeniu trafiał się szlaban, ale nie coś takiego. Zdawało się, że profesor hipnotyzuje Ślizgona, a kiedy skończył, to Malfoy opadł jak marionetka o obciętych sznurkach. Za to Quirrell nieprzytomnym wzrokiem patrzył na ścianę, jakby ta skrywała najgłębsze tajemnice wszechświata i dopiero teraz raczyła je ujawnić. Nagle mężczyzna odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na Harry'ego Pottera i kilka razy kiwnął głową. Po napiętej minucie, profesor obrony ocknął się ze swego transu.

— Zajęcia skończone. Przeczytajcie rozdział szósty na następną lekcję. Wyjść!

Lord Voldemort nie poświęcił najmniejszej uwagi poruszonym uczniom, którzy zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Czemu tak potężny czarnoksiężnik jak on wcześniej tego nie zauważył? I jak ta szlama śmiała tak oszukać Lorda Voldemorta!? Gdyby nie była martwa, to by ją torturował za jej zuchwałość. Teraz, gdy Lord Voldemort był świadomy tej drobnej śmieszności, mógł poświęcić całą swoją uwagę zdobyciu kamienia. Harry Potter przestała w ogóle być ważna, a próba zabicia dziewczynki byłaby bezsensowna. Kiedy Lord Voldemort zbierze siły, ponownie ruszy, by przejść przez tę po trzykroć przeklętą pułapkę.

Quirinus Quirrell ocknął się w opustoszałej klasie. Miał ponad czterdzieści minut, by przygotować się do następnej lekcji. Nie spodziewał się, że jego Pan przejmie jego ciało podczas zajęć. Chociaż będąc ze sobą szczery, był w głębi siebie rad, iż Potter przestał być już obsesją czarnoksiężnika. Nie rozumiał czemu tak wiele zmieniły informacje odkryte przez Czarnego Pana, i nie chciał wiedzieć, póki znaczyło to, że nie przyłoży ręki do morderstwa dziecka.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** po dość długiej przerwie w publikacji, akcja opowiadania rusza trochę do przodu. Czy teraz ruszy lawina i każdy się dowie o tajemnicy Harry? A może nadal to będzie największy sekret Hogwartu?

Pomyślałam, że powinnam wyjaśnić dość dziwny sposób myślenia Voldemorta. Czarny Pan spędził 10 lat opętując małe ssaki i gady, by nadal pamiętać kim jest, a nie zatracić się w umyśle zwierząt musiał sobie powtarzać na okrągło: jestem Lord Voldemort. Teraz będąc w ciele Quirrella, aby pozostać oddzielonym od swego sługi musi stosować podobną taktykę.


	8. Chapter 8

Ostrzeżenie: ten rozdział zawiera fragmenty z oryginału _Harry Potter i kamień filozoficzny._

 **ROZDZIAŁ ÓSMY**

 **Przysięgi i trolle**

* * *

Uczniowie ponownie nie mogli znaleźć profesora Quirrella w jego gabinecie, gdyż ten kolejne październikowe popołudnie spędzał w bibliotece. Czarodziej ponownie szukał sposobu na oddzielenie się od swojego Pana. Służba Voldemortowi nie była prostą sprawą, a Quirrell każdego dnia żałował swojego bezgranicznego oddania. Tym bardziej, że czarnoksiężnik popychał go do przyspieszenia działań w dość bolesny sposób. Jedyne pocieszenie Quirinus znajdował wśród morza otaczających go książek, kiedy zatracał się w swoich poszukiwaniach i przez krótki moment mógł udawać, że robi to tylko z powodu hipotetycznej sytuacji.

Profesor z rozczarowaniem odkrył, że jeden tytuł, w którym pokładał szczególne nadzieje, nie znajdował się już w wolno dostępnej części biblioteki. Po przejrzeniu ksiąg o zbliżonej tematyce, odłożył je na miejsce, by nikt niczego nie zauważył. A w szczególności, by nie dać Dumbledore'owi podejrzeń na temat tego, czego konkretnie szuka. Na krótko wymknął się do sekcji zakazanej, i wykorzystując przepustkę profesorską, wyniósł z niej _Magiczne przysięgi i rytuały_ Voynicha. Właśnie czytał rozdział poświęcony łamaniu magicznych przyrzeczeń, kiedy przed biblioteką wybucha bójka. Quirrell przeklął w duchu i pospieszył, by interweniować.

— Ppproszę zejść mi z drogi. Prroszę się uuuspokoić…

oOo

Draco odskoczył na bok przed pędzonym w stronę wyjścia Quirrellem. Nie rozumiał jak ten człowiek mógł zostać nauczycielem, tym bardziej ich profesorem obrony. Ojciec w ostatnim liście napisał mu, że mężczyzna jest doświadczonym pedagogiem, ale wcześniej uczył mugoloznawstwa. Draco osobiście wątpił, czy wakacyjne spotkanie z wampirami kwalifikowało Quirrella do zmiany stanowiska. Poza tym był rozczarowany, że nie udało mu się wpakować w kłopoty Weasleya i jego kumpli z Gryffindoru. Szukając spokojnego miejsca do napisania eseju z transmutacji przeszedł koło stołu zajętego przez Quirrella i zerknął na książkę porzuconą przez profesora. Ku jego frustracji, nie była na temat zajęć, ale po przerzuceniu kilku kartek stwierdził, że może mu się przydać. Chwycił ją i upewniwszy się, że nikt nie patrzy przeszedł dale w głąb biblioteki. Może profesor nie był tak bezużyteczny jak wyglądał, Draco z pewnością mógł znaleźć w tej książce coś, co zaimponuje Harry i sprawi, by uwierzyła, że nie wyda nikomu jej tajemnicy. A wtedy będą przyjaciółmi, tak jak marzył o tym od dziecka. Z rosnącym uśmiechem przerzucał kartki i czytał najróżniejsze przysięgi. Niektóre wyglądały na strasznie skomplikowane, ale większość nie pasowała do jego celu. Prawie niegodnie pisnął z podekscytowania, kiedy wreszcie znalazł coś, co wydawało się idealne w jego sytuacji. Szybko wyszarpnął pergamin z pomiędzy podręcznika i zapisał formułę. Popatrzył na nią kilka razy, czekając aż tusz wyschnie, a następnie ostrożnie złożył arkusz i schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Pozostawiając na chwilę swoje książki, odniósł tom na stół, zostawiając go otwartego na losowej stronie. Teraz tylko musiał poczekać na odpowiedni moment, by złapać Harry samą i udowodnić jej jego dobrą wolę.

oOo

Madame Pince przechadzając się po bibliotece, sprawdzając porządek i uciszając zbyt głośnych uczniów, natknęła się na porzuconą samotnie książkę. Podniosła ją z troską ze stolika, a jej nozdrza rozszerzyły się lekko. Ponownie ktoś nie odłożył jej cennego dziecka na miejsce, pozostawiając jego otwarte strony na działanie kurzu i promieni słonecznych. Rozejrzała się, lecz nikogo nie dostrzegła w pobliżu. Będzie musiała sprawdzić księgę wypożyczeń oraz pobranych książek do czytelni, by zganić niefrasobliwego ucznia. A tak w ogóle, co ten konkretny tytuł tutaj robił? Powinien znajdować się w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. Bibliotekarka podniosła _Magiczne przysięgi i rytuały_ i obróciła książkę w rękach badając zabezpieczenia uniemożliwiające wyniesienie ich z ograniczonej sekcji przez uczniów. Wszystko wyglądało w jak najlepszym porządku. Madame Pince ponownie się rozejrzała, zajrzała w rzędy przy najbliższych regałach i zgarnęła książkę, by odnieść ją na miejsce. Nie cierpiała z całego serca tych, którzy nie dbali o jej cenne skarby.

* * *

W dzień poprzedzający Noc Duchów mieszkańców zamku obudził cudowny zapach pieczonej dyni, rozchodzący się po korytarzach. Podczas zaklęć, profesor Flitwick oznajmił im, że są już przygotowani do tego, by na ich rozkaz latały różne przedmioty, co stanowiło przedmiot marzeń większości pierwszorocznych od chwili, gdy na ich oczach sprawił, że kałamarz Tracey Davis obleciał całą klasę. Harry bardzo chciała nauczyć się sprawiać, by przedmioty latały, ale nie zgadzała się z nauczycielem, co do obiektu pokazowego Gryffindoru. Tam podobno mały profesor wykorzystał do tego zwierzaka jednego z uczniów.

Flitwick podzielił ich na pary. Bez zaskoczenia, partnerem Harry został Blaise (co powitała z ulgą, bo Malfoy okropnie ją rozpraszał). Draco trafiła się jednak Pansy Parkinson.

— Proszę nie zapominać o tym lekkim ruchu nadgarstka, który tak długo ćwiczyliśmy! — zaskrzeczał profesor Flitwick, usadowiony jak zwykle na stosie książek. — Smagnąć i poderwać, pamiętajcie, smagnąć i poderwać! I wypowiadać zaklęcie dokładnie, to bardzo ważne… Nie zapominajcie o czarodzieju Baruffio, który źle wypowiedział spółgłoskę i znalazł się na podłodze, przygnieciony bawołem.

Było to bardzo trudne. Harry i Blaise smagali i podrywali, ale piórko, które mieli wysłać pod sufit tylko lekko drżało i podskakiwało sobie na stoliku. Rząd dalej Crabe tak się zniecierpliwił, że dotknął swoje pióro różdżką, co spowodowało, że się zapaliło. Na szczęście Goyle ugasił mały pożar swoją tiarą. Malfoyowi przy sąsiednim stole, też nic nie wychodziło.

— Wingardium Leviosa — powtarzał raz po raz, dość mocno smagając różdżką.

— Wspaniale, Draco! Rób tak dalej, już prawie widziałam jak się unosi — szczebiotała Pansy ciągle mrugając.

Blond Ślizgon skrzywił się i ponownie wycelował w pióro.

— Wingardium Leviosa.

— Och, widziałam jak się podniosło, jesteś niesamowity, Draco!

— Twoja kolej Parkinson — Malfoy zazgrzytał zębami.

Blaise zakrył usta dłonią, żeby nie było widać jak się śmieje, a Harry przewróciła oczami. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Parkinson się tak zachowywała. Z tylnych rzędów można było usłyszeć ciche Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa. Z „gar" długim i melodyjnym. Harry odwróciła się akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak pióro unosi się i zawisa jakieś cztery stopy nad ich głowami.

— Wspaniale! — krzyknął profesor Flitwick, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Niech wszyscy popatrzą, pannie Greengras już się udało!

Po tym dość szybko każdemu udało się poderwać pióro w powietrze, chociaż Harry podejrzewała, że Crabe swoje po prostu zdmuchnął. W sumie pierwszy rok Slytherinu zakończył zaklęcia z dwudziestoma punktami więcej.

Następna w planie była transmutacja, a po niej nadszedł czas na lunch. Wielka Sala została już przyozdobiona na zbliżającą się tego wieczoru uroczystość. Ze ścian i sklepienia zwisało z tysiąc żywych nietoperzy, a drugie tysiąc śmigało ciemnymi chmarami nad stołami, przelatując pomiędzy dyniami, w których były osadzone świece oświetlające pomieszczenie o zmroku.

— Znów to samo…

— Każdego roku są nietoperze i dynie…

— Jakby sama uczta nie była wystarczającym ukłonem w stronę…

Harry rozglądała się wokół słuchając głosów swoich współdomowników. Czuć było, że nie pochwalają świętowania Halloween. Z każdej strony dochodziło mruczenie niezadowolenia. Skrzywione miny można było zobaczyć również u uczniów z Hufflepuffu i Ravenclaw. Blaise zauważył zmieszanie przyjaciółki.

— Nie bądź taka zaskoczona — powiedział szeptem po włosku. — Część rodzin podąża za starymi obrządkami i świętowanie w mugolski sposób ich obraża. Tym bardziej, że poprzedni dyrektor zabronił obchodzenia Samhain, ale znajdą się i tacy, co żałują odejścia Czarnego Pana.

Harry wypuściła ze świstem powietrze, przez co parę osób na nią spojrzało.

— Nie sądziłam, że po tylu latach nadal to będzie trwać.

Zabini wzruszył ramionami.

— Są i tacy co jeszcze świętują.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i znów skupiła się na obserwowaniu innych uczniów.

oOo

Harry szła opustoszałym korytarzem. Wszyscy byli na uczcie z okazji Halloween. Ona nie czuła chęci do świętowania. Mogła nie pamiętać swoich biologicznych rodziców, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie zamierzała uczcić ich śmierci. Poświęcili życie, żeby ją obronić. Szukała czegoś, co przypominało kaplicę, a o czym powiedział jej Krwawy Baron. Nagle, przechodząc koło biblioteki, została wciągnięta do opustoszałej klasy. Drzwi się za nią zamknęły, a zamek zgrzytnął. Odwróciła się, by skonfrontować się ze swoim napastnikiem, żeby stanąć oko w oko z nikim innym jak Draco Malfoyem. Chłopcem, którego unikała od ponad dwóch tygodni.

— Co ty… — zaczęła, gdy przerwał jej brutalnie, zakrywając dłonią usta.

— Wysłuchaj mnie, proszę… — powiedział, patrząc jej błagalnie w oczy.

Harry niechętnie kiwnęła głową. Malfoy _nigdy_ nie prosił.

— Dziękuję — powiedział, zabierając swoją rękę. — Wiesz, od małego chciałem się przyjaźnić z Harrym Potterem. Czytałem te wszystkie książki o jego przygodach i chciałem przeżyć własne razem z nim.

Harry zmrużyła oczy, ale nie przerywała wędrówki myślowej Draco.

— Kiedy przybyliśmy do Hogwartu i oboje zostaliśmy przydzieleni do Slytherinu pomyślałem, że wreszcie mi się to uda! Ale ty trzymałaś się tylko z Zabinim i nie zwracałaś na mnie uwagi. A później odkryłem twój sekret — Draco zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. — I wszystko stało się jeszcze gorsze…

Harry uniosła brwi do góry. Malfoy był dziwny.

— Byłem wściekły…

Harry czuła się coraz bardziej zaskoczona z każdym słowem blondyna.

— …ale później, pomyślałem, że chcę być twoim przyjacielem jeszcze bardziej. Obiecuję, że nikomu nie powiem, proszę?

— Wow, powiedziałeś proszę dwa razy w ciągu kilku minut — Harry wydęła usta.

— Tak, widzisz jakie to dla mnie ważne! — Draco uśmiechnął się. — Wiem, że nie uwierzysz mi na słowo. Znalazłem więc w bibliotece książkę z magicznymi przysięgami i wybrałem jedną. Spójrz.

Draco podał Harry kawałek pergaminu, na którym były jakieś jego notatki. Dziewczyna wzięła go i rzuciła na niego okiem.

— Ok — powiedziała powoli — to wygląda w porządku.

Uśmiech chłopca się poszerzył.

— Musimy tylko powiedzieć te słowa, a nasze różdżki muszą się ze sobą stykać. I twój sekret będzie ze mną bezpieczny. I będziemy mogli być przyjaciółmi — wypalił na jednym wydechu.

Harry spojrzała na Draco oceniającym spojrzeniem, a przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że takie było. I uśmiechnęła się.

— Zróbmy to! — zgodziła się.

Była podekscytowana, jeszcze nie robiła tego rodzaju magii, a to wydawało się tak fajne. Draco krótko ścisnął jej dłonie, wyciągnął różdżkę i zachęcił Harry wzrokiem do tego samego. Kiedy dziewczyna zrobiła to, o co prosił, dotknął czubkiem różdżki jej różdżkę, wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:

— Ja Draco, syn Lucjusza Malfoya przysięgam w obliczu magii, że utrzymam w mym sercu i duszy każdą część twojej istoty. Twoje sekrety, twoje pragnienia i twoje tęsknoty. Niechaj tak będzie.

Błyszczący język płomienia wystrzelił z różdżki chłopaka i oplótł ich dłonie niczym ognisty drut.

Harry wzięła drżący oddech i odpowiedziała:

— Ja Harrietta, córka Jamesa Pottera przyjmuję słowa Draco syna Lucjusza, jako płynące prosto z serca i przepełnione szczerością. Niechaj tak będzie.

Drugi ognisty język wytrysnął tym razem z różdżki Harry, tworząc wokół połączonych różdżek i dłoni błyszczący łańcuch. Para patrzyła z niedowierzaniem jak oba płomienie przeplatają się, wirują wokół siebie, aż w końcu tworzą cienkie, złote bransoletki na ich nadgarstkach.

Draco zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tak się stanie — dotknął złotej błyskotki.

Harry wzruszyła ramionami i podniosła rękę, by lepiej się przyjrzeć bransoletce.

— Wygląda fajnie.

Między dziećmi zapadła spokojna cisza, którą przerwał Draco.

— Czemu ukrywasz, że no… wiesz… — pomachał ręką w powietrzu.

Dziewczyna zachichotała.

— To taki żart. Chcę zobaczyć, ile czasu zabierze dorosłym, żeby to odkryć.

Blondyn wciągnął głośno powietrze.

— Żart? — zapytał niedowierzająco. — Spędziłem tyle czasu próbując cię złapać z powodu żartu?

— Ehem — Harry uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. — Myślałam, że zostanę odkryta jak tylko znajdę się w szkole, ale nie — wzruszyła ramionami, a później się skrzywiła. — Głupi nawyk. I wcale nie musiałeś za mną biegać — wydęła wargi.

Draco zamrugał, a później zaczął się śmiać.

— Cieszę się, że… — urwał.

Harry nigdy nie dowiedziała się, z czego Draco się cieszy, bo po drugiej stronie drzwi powstał jakiś harmider. Słychać było rozmowy i odgłos wielu stóp. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na, teraz już, przyjaciela i podeszła do wyjścia. Blondyn uderzył różdżką w klamkę i drzwi się otworzyły. Na korytarzu tłoczyli się uczniowie Slytherinu i Hufflepuffu, którzy przepychali się, by wejść do biblioteki. Harry chwyciła dłoń Draco i pociągnęła go w tłum. Wszyscy szeptali coś o jakimś trollu.

W końcu udało im się dopchać do Derricka, który rzucił im zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a później zaczął wypatrywać innych pierwszorocznych.

— Wszyscy są już w środku — oświadczyła głośno Gemma Farley, prefekt piątego roku ze Slytherinu.

— Barykadujemy drzwi! — prefekt Puchonów krzyknął i wraz z innymi rzucili zaklęcie na wejście do biblioteki.

— Co się dzieje? — Harry zapytała, gdy już się dopchnęła do Blaise'a.

Zabini spojrzał na Malfoya, który trzymał delikatnie ramię Harry i uniósł brew.

— Później — dziewczyna machnęła ręką. — Teraz, co się dzieje?

— Nie było was na uczcie.

— Tak, wiemy to, Zabini — Draco wycedził.

Blaise rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— Quirrell wpadł do Wielkiej Sali z krzykiem, że troll jest w lochach, a później zemdlał. Dumbledore kazał prefektom zaprowadzić wszystkich do ich pokojów wspólnych. Wygodnie zapomniał, że nasz znajduje się w lochach, a Puchonów jest po drodze.

Harry parsknęła.

— Tak… czuję to samo. Na szczęście prefekci mieli trochę rozsądku i zabrali nas do biblioteki. A co z wami?

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie wiedziałeś?

Blaise pokręcił głową, cicho się śmiejąc.

— Naturalmente — powiedział.

— Oczywiście — zielone oczy rozbłysły z rozbawieniem.

* * *

~ II ~

* * *

 **Nota autora:** czy teraz z duetu przyjaciół stanie się tercet? Przynajmniej Harry ma teraz obu chłopców w swoim narożniku.

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe komentarze. Miło jest przeczytać, co sądzicie o opowiadaniu i jego rozwoju.

 **Vesp** \- Voldemort nie jest szowinistą. Nie planowałam takie wydźwięku. Są dwa powody, które powodują brak zainteresowania Harry, teraz kiedy już zna jej płeć. Po pierwsze, przepowiednia jasno mówi o chłopcu. Po drugie, to zostanie ujawnione w dalszej części historii. ;)

* * *

Nie mam zamiaru zrezygnować z żadnego swojego opowiadań. A jeśli z jakiegoś powodu bym musiała zaprzestać pisania, to i tak zamieściłabym jeden duży rozdział opisujący całą wymyśloną fabułę, tak by zamknąć historie i nie pozostawiać Was z niczym.

 **Z powodu niesystematycznych i raczej rzadkich aktualizacji, zarejestrowanym użytkownikom odpisuję na komentarze prywatnie.**


End file.
